Pure Chaos
by Little Red Puppy
Summary: Based after Pale Demon, Rachel is trying to figure out her true feelings for Ivy but it seems like Ivy doesn't want anything to do with them, will that change? A Rachel and Ivy pairing? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm testing out the waters for this story so to speak, yeah I know bad pun but I'm going to enjoy it =) This is based after _Pale Demon_ and I hope you like. I do not own them, but Ivy can own me... just saying._

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter One

With my head hanging over the side of the couch I scratched Rex between her ears. Ever since we found out Pierce was watching us in Ghost form she had stopped staring blankly at me from across the room and let me hold her. Seriously she looked like a demon cat with her eyes wide and tail wrapped around her little body... it was pretty freaky. She purred rubbing her face into my fingers as I let out a sigh.

Let's recap my life so far; I've quit the I.S. and survived their death threat, tried to bring down a council man for trafficking the drug Brimstone, was in the city's underground rat fights as an contestant, survived multiple Demon attacks, nailed a Master Vampire in jail before he died, not in literal terms, and caught a Banshee. That doesn't account for keeping balance between the Vampires and Weres and helping in repopulating the Elves. Oh and did I forget to mention I found a way to prolong one of my partners life by using Demon Magic and that the man who I thought was my father wasn't? Yeah there was that too. And you know what the most challenging out of all of that was? Living with Ivy.

She and Jenks have been my partners for the past two years and after everything that has happened I wouldn't change a thing. I love them. I'm not ashamed to say it, well to myself anyway... Jenks has started to be a father figure for the both of us but that could account for him having his own family living in the garden, he had like what? Fifty some odd kids? He was always looking out for us and as he loves to point it out, keeping our asses above the grass. He's the best backup I've ever had and whom I trust my life with.

But Ivy, God Ivy... For the past two years I've been dodging her advances claiming to be straight. Hell I still think I am straight but I can't deny that I have feelings for her. At first I thought it was because we're friends, good friends and that she needed me to keep her sane. But after what happened three months ago on the coast, that goodbye kiss, I've been second thinking everything. It was hot. And deep. Mind blowing. And I know I wasn't the only one feeling that.

Sighing I stretched and she stayed firmly planted on my stomach. My green eyes traveled to the silver bracelet around my wrist, it stopped me from tapping a line but it otherwise left me dead to the Demons. Which I'd totally like to keep that way but without tapping a line I was only half the Witch I could be and was. Sure I could still do my Earth Magic, well the less complicated ones, but without the Ley-Lines I couldn't even set a protective circle around myself to stop Jenks kids from throwing acorns at me when playing war in the garden. Since having this thing on me and the slow word of having my shunning revoked I haven't had a lot of cliental coming in... So I spent most my time cleaning and helping out in the garden, until that is Jenks yells at me for being a lunker and kicks me out... but I'm good for target practice! But if something interesting didn't happen soon I was going to take this thing off, I didn't like the feeling of Elven Magic running through me, to wild.

Hearing the huge wooden door open in the sanctuary I immediately heard the familiar buzzing of Jenks dragonfly wings and Rex left me for her four inch master. "Hi kitty kitty." He cooed the orange fluff ball only a few feet away before coming to buzz by the side of my head, "What you doin' Rache?"

I heard the sharp clicking of Ivy's heels as she walked in and headed towards my favorite place in the whole church, the kitchen. It was the only place I could call mine, well a good portion of it was mine along with Ivy and her maps. She takes the fun out of runs with all her planning. I held in a smile when I heard the fridge door open, she always drank some orange juice after a run. "Just thinking..."

"Oh God Ivy! Rachel is doing it again! Make her stop before she does something stupid!" Jenks called out to her and I swatted the back of my hand at him, I never even got close.

"Rachel you should leave that to the professionals." She said with the mouth of the carton to her lips, you could hear the hidden smile in her tone if you knew her well enough. Just that made me warm.

Sitting up annoyed I pouted at her, "Thanks a lot. I was just think of getting this thing off soon... I can't live like this, I feel like I'm in a freaking cage!"

They both exchanged looks and I sighed, "I'm not saying I'll do it today or even tomorrow, just soon. All I do now and days are cook and target practice and its not even fair." Standing I ran a hand through my knotted red hair to straighten it out a little, it wasn't fair that ivy had naturally straight black hair either.

Jenks snickered as he flew around my head in circles, "But your cooking skills have improved. You're becoming quite the little house wife." Ivy made a soft noise that could barley be recognized as a small laugh. But when I looked over at her her eyes snapped to the carton of orange juice that was still to her mouth and turned back to the kitchen.

Its been like this ever since we got back, I've wanted to talk about that kiss but as usual Ivy doesn't. Finding everything to be easier if she just ignored it, to tell you it really pisses me off. But I was working on my way to figuring out how deep my love for her was and when I'd tell her. Frowning I followed and leaned against the door frame, "So how was your run?" Since I haven't been getting any I've been living my adrenaline through Ivy's runs, I think she knew that which is why she was always so coy on telling me.

Putting the carton back she stopped to take a breath of air, I don't think she could smell me well with the scent of taco meat and salsa thick in the air. Like Jenks said, with all this time I can't help but perfect my technique of little house wife. I think this would make my mom happy. Moving over to her I stirred the meat and started over a small pan with oil in it to make the shells.

She moved to sit on the counter to my left while I put the first one in. "Followed the lowlife to a club, he tried to loose me in there but I found him quick enough with my owl waiting at the backdoor."

"Did this one slip on the pellets?" I asked earnestly turning the tortilla so it half lay on itself.

Ivy gave me a pointed look, "Do you want to hear it or not?" At my frown and nod she went on fluttering her hand at me as in telling me to shut it. "He got onto his own bike and I chased him down on mine."

"Oh man you were in a chase scene? So unfair!"

"Making a few sharp turns and a sudden detour through a thick forest he lead me to his old abandoned house in the forest where he had been taking the underaged girls," she continued ignoring me and my outbursts, "I could smell about seven different girls..."

Ivy was hundred percent against older Vampires preying on the young, but so was everyone else. It was just sick and wrong. Someone so young wouldn't be able to resist in indulging when someone pretty paid attention their way. But a satisfied look came over her face as she picked up one of the tortilla chips and dipped it into the salsa.

"Its always an abandoned house somewhere lost in a thick forest." I muttered.

"Swept my foot under him and he went crashing, Jenks pixxed him in the eyes," I winced. That was not a pretty thing, "and I beat him to an inch of his second life." She paused with what I doubled as dramatic effect to crunch a chip between her teeth. I shivered when I saw a slip of teeth, memories of them once in my neck pooled liquid heat into my middle that traveled down to between my legs. "So what did you do today?"

I felt her eyes slide to me as I tried to extinguish the heating feeling and I could have sworn I saw the rim of brown around her eyes shrink a little. Trying not to clear my throat I shrugged a shoulder almost done with the shells. "Helped the children in the garden-,"

"You were in the garden?" Jenks shouted shooting up with a column of dust left behind and quickly darted out the pixy hole in the screen.

"Thats not nice Jenks! I'm a Witch for crying out loud, I know my way around a garden!" I shouted after him as I stomped my foot. Huffing I turned off the heat and let them cool off leaning back against the island. "Besides that we watched South Park. Do you know how stupid that is? I think my IQ went down because after awhile I started to like it. Cartman was making his left hand talk and called her Jay Lo. Man these kids are messed up but I couldn't stop watching it, he's such a raciest little freak," I laughed getting plates down and shaking my hips a little as the songs came into my head.

As if hearing my thoughts one of the older kids came down and started to sing, "What kind of song do you want?" He asked mimicking the man.

"Something hot and spicy!" I said in my best and closest accent to it as I could get. He stared to make similar sounds to what had came on until the last one and the rest dropped down from my handing pans to dance a little like me as we all started to sing in squeaky voices.

"Burrito. Taco taco. Burrito. Taco. Taco taco. Don't think just because I got a lot of money, I'll give you taco-flavored kisses, honey. Fulfill all your wishes with my taco-flavored kisses." Their high voice made my eyes feel like they wanted to burst but I looked less stupid if they joined me and I have to say we pulled it off pretty well.

Ivy was staring and I laughed with the kids then winced when I looked down at the food, "Um I'm impressionable?" Was that the reason why I was craving it? They darted out of the room now chasing Rex who skittered on the hardwood floor which had Jenks, who magically appeared out of nowhere, to chase after them. "I need to get out of the church, I'm not meant to be domestic." I sighed as I started to fill myself three tacos. "Oh by the way this meal is very greasy."

God I love grease~ Purring I took my first bite, we were sitting in the living room now finding that to be the dinning room since Ivy's runs overran the farm table in the kitchen. "Wha ou tink?" I asked around a hot mouthful.

After giving it a few second to cool she took a bit nodding, which was a great sign! "This is really good, thank you for making dinner."

"Mm thank you for getting the ingredients." I smiled a little as I licked the grease off my thumb. Word of my shunning being revoked had been slow and I was still having a hard time going out and getting anything. And since the little spat with Vivian at the Human store I wasn't allowed there anymore so Ivy has had to buy the groceries. The only way I was getting by now was with the money Trent had given me from his little Elf quest.

"The tomatoes are great, I bet Glenn would love your tacos." She commented, I don't think she actually realized she said it.

They had been going out for a few months now and it was driving me insane. I'll admit it, I hate this situation. I do. With every fiber of my being. "Hey Ivy..." I started off slow knowing the slightest indication of this conversation would make her run.

"Rachel, don't..." She quickly told me looking at her food. Shit she was good. She took a deep breath and I wasn't sure if it was meant for me or her, "I told you how I felt and you told me how you do. I'm moving on. You should too."

"I wasn't thinking I know... but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." I interjected and I cursed at the little sound of wishfulness in my voice. "Ivy please just let me-"

"No Rachel, I don't want to talk about this." She sighed as she got up and moved to the kitchen with as almost vampy speed, I heard her computer boot up.

"Damn it Ivy you never want want to talk about anything." I growled under my breath but knew she could hear me. With my anger growing I moved myself outside, it was a warm night and by tomorrow morning it would be sweltering as it always was in the summer in Cincinnati.

Jenks landed on my knee without a word as I forced myself to eat my tacos. But of course that sweet semi silence from only nature around us was to much to bare for him. "You're not being fair to her."

"I know!" I snapped at him then took a deep breath counting back form ten to calm down. "Sorry. I know. I'm just figuring everything out too late. I've tried letting it go but I just can't... I want to try but I wont force her, look how well our attempt at a blood balance went." I frowned at my food but ate it anyway, it now tasteless in my mouth. "Just forget it."

He gave me a look before shaking his head his hands on his hips in his natural Petter Pan pose. "You both need to give it some time and see where it leads. Haven't you guys seen how you work together? You're going to end up with one another sooner or later but the roles have switched. Now she's the one in control over how the both of you could end up instead of you. Seriously you two are like children, grow up. But then again I don't want the both of you lezing out on me either."

"Thanks Jenks." I said sourly as I finished up then just looked up at the sky. I laid out on the concrete that gave me a little warmth as I stared at the stars and blinked when I realized two of them were red, "Hey Bis, nice night huh?"

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: I know slow but I promise it may get better lol plz tell me what you think~_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I'm going to try to make this an every Monday thing to lighten everyones week and since I'm only typing 6 pages a chapter than my normal 10 I'm getting a lot more done!_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Two

Space. Thats what I needed, what Ivy wanted so now I had my answer. Get out of the church and stop wallowing in whatever feeling I was wallowing in and have a good time. And that was exactly what I was going to do! And maybe get a little something on the side... I'm a little pent up. But I wasn't going out alone so that would have to wait. I was going out tonight with Ivy's sister Erica, she had seen the 'sad shape'? her sister has left me in and decided I needed a girls night out. And thats what me and some of her other friends were going to do. But really I was making sure she didn't get into trouble since Ivy had a run and asked me to go with her. I don't see why since her sister goes out like that all the time but whatever, it gave me small motivation. Maybe some guy would get to fresh with her and I could lay him out. One could only wish right?

"Where are we going?" I asked watching in an uncomfortable stance by my door as she went through my messy room to find 'adequate' clothing for tonight. My room was such a mess despite my cleaning of the whole church, well tidying up after the pixies that is. But she dismissed it as in she was looking at her own room.

She giggled a little as she went through some clothes and smiled brightly at what she found. "To a party."

I waited for more but oddly the never stop talking teen didn't say anything else. "What kind?" This time she did start her long rant on explaining that her friends had asked her to come to this new hot spot and I could have sworn I heard her hint the words of Brimstone into her fast pace. To be honest I don't care about it anymore, Ivy had slipped me so much over the past two years and not to mention Al snorted the crap that it didn't bother my anymore.

"Oh God I have some shorts I want you to try on! It would look totally hot with your leather vest!" She squealed and I sighed as I left the room.

Ivy was sitting in the living room reading some Vampire magazine ignoring the bundle of sunshine coming from my room. "And you lived with that?" I asked already feeling my energy draining out of me. Her mood really outshines everyone in a room, especially if it is broody little old me. From how she made it sound I was heading towards a rave. A rave! How old am I? She glanced up briefly from her magazine and gave me a curt nod then went back to reading. I sighed as I sank into the couch across from her. "Heh, I was like that when I was younger. Well after I regained my energy."

This time she put the magazine down raising one of her eyebrows, "Really? I always imagined you more as a country girl."

"Oh I'm better at that, there is no doubt," I smiled with my eyes closed, "But I lived wild when I could. Went to raves and parties all the time. I got into a lot of fights." I laughed then jumped when a squeal came out of my room and Erica dashed towards me.

"Really? Then you know how to party right? This is great! You've got to dance with me!" She smiled as she handed me some clothes, "Go try those on, I bet they'll look hot on you."

Was it just me or was Erica coming onto me? I couldn't be the only one to notice because Ivy even looked shocked. My jaw dropped and closed a few times as she pulled me up and pushed me towards my room. "Come on, I want to see you in them or do you need help changing?" She asked coyly.

Oh by the Turn she was! "No, um ah I'm good. Stay with your sister I can change on my own..." I closed the door and waited a few seconds to make sure she had left. "Okay, that was weird..." I whispered under my breath and looked at the small amount of clothes in my hands.

Stripping I looked at the lack of clothing and decided my red lacy thong and matching bra would be best for it. They even had a little black skull and cross-bone bow. I pulled on an old snap up black t-shirt that showed a bit of my fit midriff and added a red tie finding it to still look good. It was small enough to be a vest but it wasn't the leather one she had pointed out before. Next was the shorts and what the Turn? "Can I even fit into that?" I gasped as I held up a pair of black leather hot pants. They wouldn't cover anything! "Heh this will be for a good laugh." I smiled weakly as I wiggled my way in and found them to fit me like a second skin. God they felt nice~ I might have to get a pair for myself at some point but I don't see when I'd ever wear them.

Looking into the mirror on the back of my closet door I blushed. Wow I looked like my teen self all over again. I had long legs and arms which were nicely toned from work and my morning runs at the zoo and the clothes hugged me tightly but somehow still held an honest look to them. Maybe if you looked from the bottom of the shirt up I could look like a shy little thing and the shorts gave me a nice looking ass that you could barley tell that I was nearly flat chested. "Hmm if I straightened my hair and put thicker eyeliner on I might be able to pull this off." I told myself pulling on one of my curling locks.

I jumped covering myself when there was a knock at the door and Erica walked in, "Hey how is it-..." she asked with a smile but stopped when she saw me. Awkward~ "Oh wow, that looks better than I thought it would. You look really nice."

"I think so too." I laughed a little, why was I laughing? "I think thicker eyeliner and straighten my hair and I'd be presentable. Maybe I wont embarrass you."

"I know you wont but yeah that sounds good. Lets get to it!" She clapped her hands as she went to her purse and pulled out a hair straightener. I wonder what else she had in there.

It took ten minutes to finish my hair and a second to do my eyes. Ivy had gotten worried when we spent so much time in my room, alone, laughing, with the door shut, and knocked on the door but Erica made sure the door stayed shut saying she was doing my hair and she wanted to surprise her. We could tell from her voice that she didn't like it but neither did I, I think Erica likes me... The last thing on the list was the shoes and accessories. She wanted me in high pointed heels but I told her if we're dancing and moving a lot I wasn't going to punish my feet so in the end I did wear my heels but they were at least a decent and safe three inches. And what was left was my short red leather jacket that the Coven had so nicely shipped back to me, thank you Vivian, and a relatively small clutch to hold my ID and money. I didn't need spells if I was going out for a good time, plus I could bring down a drunk gorilla on my own without my sleepy-time potions.

Erica went out first and announced me. Licking my lips I pulled a little on the pants so they'd stop riding up and walked out. I glanced at Ivy and saw that her face was a little flushed as all she could do was stare at me. Now I felt really nervous. "Maybe I shouldn't wear this..." God when did I become so prudent?

I yipped when Erica slip behind me and felt her hands on my hips. It was then that I noticed the strings of my thong had risen over the rim of the shorts and sat like they belonged on my hips to tease everyone who looked. "Oh wow these are soft." Erica blushed as her finger ran over the string and tugged on them a little.

"Erica!" Ivy and I both shouted jumping up.

"What?" She smiled but it wasn't coming off as innocent as she hoped it was.

I looked at Ivy to see what she would do but she just covered her face with a hand and shook her head. "And here I was going to tell you to be careful but I think its Rachel I should be worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked frowning at her. Did she think I was going to jump her sister because I couldn't have her? That's just not right!

"You've changed your taste?" Erica asked in surprise as she looked at me, all I could do was blush. "Oh this'll be fun." She gave me a fangy smile and I felt a shiver shake my shoulders.

"I think I need an adult..." I gulped taking a step back. "I'm going to go change my clothes..."

"No!" Erica shouted holding onto my arm.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Somehow Erica managed to drag me out of the house wearing the clothes and I was now squished in the front of her car with her and her friends. I was shoulder to shoulder with Erica driving on my left and a male Vampire introduced to me as Ice on my right. I was in a car full of Vampires and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of their pheromones. It was meant to make finding food easier but right now it was helping me to relax. Yeah I was a bit nervous, I haven't gone out and 'partied' in years. Well not since collage.

I must of had made a sound cause I started to feel a tingle from where Ivy had bitten me last year. Focusing on keeping my hands on my lap I looked over at Erica who was smirking. "Cut it out." I muttered, she just winked at me. Seriously where were these feelings of her's coming from? I've spent time with her before but she never hinted anything like this to me or Ivy. Then again this is our first time hanging out without Ivy.

"Relax and indulge." She purred to me and I felt myself warm. Was I not just attracted to Ivy? Oh God it would be so wrong if I went after her sister, but I never would. I like Erica in exactly what she is, a little sister.

"I would if you weren't pushing out those pheromones." I frowned at her and she just laughed rubbing her shoulder into mine. "You know your sister will kill me if you come on to me." I was hoping the truth would keep her from doing anything but she just laughed again.

"Don't worry about Ivy, tonight your both having some space so spend it with me."

It seemed I wasn't the only one who was thinking that... Sighing I looked up when I could feel the heavy beat of a base nearby, "The Hole?" I asked. It did look like a hole in the wall that everyone wanted in.

"What did you think it was called?" One of them asked in the back and I shrugged. At seeing how Erica was acting tonight you could half say I was thinking the place would be called 'The Pussy Willow' but 'The Hole' works just as well...

Sliding out after Ice I looked up at the place. I could already feel the Vampires high, or Sugar or something, from outside and on the other side of the block. Erica hooked her arm around mine and pulled me forward towards the bouncer. He was a well built Vampire, and with one look at all of us he moved out of the way. Noticing the MPL license I relaxed a little, if it didn't have one than I'd be entering with no protection but my own.

"Sweet!" One of the other boys who had came with us, Ash I think, smiled as he looked at me. Oh God the black lights were good because his fangs were glowing the dim light. "You glow in the dark!"

"What?" Confused I looked down and gasped as I saw my arms and legs. The Turn take it I glowed in the freaking dark! I was a Witch Glow Stick! "I guess I really am so white that I glow in the dark... and here I though I was kidding."

Laughing we went hunting for a table and enough chairs. Finding one, one of the girls known to me as Joe went digging in her purse before tossing a bag into the middle with the content being passed out evenly between everyone at the table, me included. "Cookies?" I asked holding one up.

"Edibles also known as eddies." Joe smiled as she ate half of one. "Try it it'll really loosen you up."

I'm an idiot, they were talking about drugs. Bringing it close I sniffed it to sit back and take a deep breath of air. It reeked of Brimstone. "Don't worry everyone here is doing it and the I.S. is looking the other way. Plus I'll make sure no one bites you unless its me." Erica teased eating half of her's and pushed the other half into my mouth.

"You're not wearing your caps are you?" She gave me a toothy smile and I sighed. Heh, why not go with the flow?

Chewing I cringed at the taste but someone handed me a coke and I washed the taste out. Taking a breath I looked at it before handing it to someone else, "Um that isn't laced with it either is it?" I was used to Ivy drugging me every moment she got. But that was only because she was taking blood from me and took too much... it wasn't her fault I was the one who pushed it but I still didn't like that she was drugging me...

I never got an answer before we were drawn to the dance floor. They started to dance around me and I couldn't get into it. They looked like they were having sex with their clothes on... Hey I'm not saying thats a bad thing but I haven't danced like that with anyone since Kisten... "You gonna dance?"

"I'm not a boy but I sure dance like a white one. I'm only good if my partner is a Pixy." I smiled and they laughed but somewhere along the lines I found the beat but kept space between me and everyone else.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: I have got to say I wasn't planning on using Erica but she just popped in there lol I kinda like it actually and it gets so much worse from here on XD Please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! Thank You!_

_Okay so I'm way ahead in the chapters and I'm going to try my best to not spoil anything but I need a poll. I usually go along the lines of asking pick One or Two but ah that's not going to work this time... So here it goes -deep breath- should Rachel uh you know... get some? Play around on the field? Yes, no? lol I know awkward but it needed to be asked so tell me your opinion!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Here is chapter 3! Goddess its killing me with only putting one chapter up a week, I've been on a real roll with this story =)_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Three

There was this sound, I knew this sound and the scent of angry and happy Vampire. Was someone having mood swings? God where was I? Obvious by the pain in my body that it wasn't my bed since it normally left me feeling like I was on feathers so I started to remember last night. I went out with Erica and her friends to a rave and ate a cookie of Brimstone. Seems that when your not low on blood it makes you feel like the shit! I felt great! I was on the top of the world and it was like everyone knew it and bowed to the freaking floor, so much fun! Besides that though we dance and ate pizza then came back home.

The sound grew to be buzzing and thats when it clicked in. "Jenks?" I yawned softly opening one eye to try and focus on him. But now where I was became obvious, I was at least home if Jenks was here.

"Tink's purple dildo Rache, did the both of you get into an orgy?" He asked me in a soft voice while looking over the top of the couch as I stretched then nuzzled back into the heated leather, it felt cool inside the church.

Giving him a sour look I flipped him off, "I'm not that freaking needy for body contact. We went to a rave, danced." I growled at him. Did he and Ivy think I couldn't handle a few months without slipping out of my clothes with somebody?

His wings rubbed against each other to show he didn't like my attitude, you'd have one too if your friends accused you of sleeping with someone every twenty minutes...

"That would half explain why you smell like a hundred different people but are you sniffing fairy farts? You and Erica both reek of Brimstone and arousal, by the smell of it you two were rubbing on each other."

"What?" I yelped jumping a bit but he pointed to someone sleeping on my side. It was Erica and she snuggled in closer. "What the Turn are you talking about? We just danced oh..." My voice quickly dropped. I also found out that just enough Brimstone makes me really flirty and horny... and the both of us danced together when some guys started closing in on us. It wasn't humping it was dancing... God maybe I shouldn't go out with her again but I had a really good time!

His dust turned a light green which was his equivalence of raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" He repeated.

"We danced and thats it I swear. The Brimstone made us kinda..." I trailed off looking to the other side away from Erica. "And we danced to show some guys we weren't interested. Nothing happened."

His look didn't change and I gasped finally figuring out why it smelt like angry Vamp. I mouthed shit as I wiggled out from under Erica and went to the kitchen where Ivy was sipping a tall glass of orange juice and vodka. Great she had a screwdriver. Oddly that was how I felt... "Ivy we were dancing."

Her eyes slowly moved from the computer screen to me and I shivered, the brown ring was smaller than normal. Go Turn yourself Rachel, she's mad... Her tongue darted out to lick along the rim of the glass before tilting it back. Shit she was getting flirty... I wont last if she keeps this up. My mouth moved on its own for a few moments before something close to words came out. "We went to the rave with her friends and ate some cookies and danced. Some guys started hitting on me and Erica and they weren't getting the point of leave us alone so we moved away dancing. That's it. I swear on the Turn nothing else happened. We came home a little wasted and ended up passing out on the couch."

She raised an eyebrow and tilted back in her seat, her finger now rubbing suggestively over the rim. "I believe you." I swear I heard the angels sing and the knot in my stomach loosen.

My shoulders eased but I was still a little confused on why she was still looking pretty... rawr... And please take rawr in a good way. Licking my lips I was going to ask but Erica walked into the kitchen with a sharp smack to my butt as she yawned, "Mornin' sexy, Ivy." Ivy glared.

_Turn it Erica! You just made things so bad!_ I screamed in my head as my jaw dropped as I watched her walk to the fridge pulling out Ivy's orange juice and started to drink from the carton. _This may get dicey..._ No one was allowed to touch Ivy's orange juice it was one of the ten commandments of the church which you just do not mess with...

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she capped the juice and put it back into the fridge turning to us with a bright smile. That was when I remember we hadn't changed out of our clothes from last night. I had gone and got a blanket and pillow for Erica after she passed out on the couch but in truth she was just laying in wait to snag me. I was to tired and sugared to fight back. And that was how we ended up pressed against each other with barley any clothes on... "That was a lot of fun, we so have to do it again!"

Her shinny personality pulled me back to earth. "Um yeah, I had a great time last night." I smiled a little edging away from Ivy but the only way to go was towards Erica. Well I could also run out of the room but that would be stopping a conversation and that was button for them. I'm pretty sure that the both of them would run me down before I got to far... Moving around her I went to look in the pantry, "Would the both of you like pancakes?"

"You've got to try her pancakes!" Jenks shrilled making us flinch. "She makes them from scratch and she does something to the strawberries. Did I forget to mention she makes them with strawberries?"

"You mean dip them in sugar Jenks?" I asked with a tired smile. Beddy time for us Inlanders was three in the morning to around ten, me being noon, and we hadn't gotten home till around eight and it was. I glanced at the clock and groaned, it was ten in the morning. Ivy didn't even wake up this early unless she was going on a run. Was she going out? "Hey Ivy why are you awake so early?"

Pulling everything out I heard her tap her drink to the table and start to tap away on her keyboard, she was annoyed? "I have a date with Glenn, he has the day off today."

My mixing of the batter faltered and some flung onto the counter. Erica perched herself close by and ran her finger through it licking it up from her finger. I watched absentmindedly as she did this, it was better than getting pissed that Ivy was going out on a date. Glenn was a great man and Ivy and him looked great together, but it pissed me off. "That can't possibly taste good." She opened her mouth but I quickly held my hand out. "If I'm guessing right I know what your about to say and don't." I shook my head and she pouted.

I was a pervy teen once, Hell I think I still am with my libido. Again I licked my lips trying not to think about Ivy. Damn it why was I getting so upset over something like this? Rex padded into the room and I have to say the cat saved my life. Both Vampires turned their attention to the kitty instead of watching me which helped me relax a bit.

Swatting Jenks away from the strawberries I went back to the pancakes. "You should call Glenn over, I can make enough pancakes for all of us and I bet he'd love the salsa from last night." Sometimes I really hated being nice.

"I'll give him a call." Was Ivy's only reply and I wished I hadn't suggested it. Even when she said he'd be joining I already had enough batter for all four of us.

"Jenks chill out I'm gonna give you more than enough strawberries for you and your hoard." I sighed as he buzzed around the fruit again.

I was almost happy when Erica broke the silence, almost. She was still a teenager which meant never stop jaw movement with sound. "When do you want to go out next?" I was still pretty sugared from last night and I desperately wanted to go out again tonight, after I get a few more hours of beauty sleep. Was it bad that I was willing to take a job from Trent just to distract me of the thought of Ivy and Glenn together today?

Must have been starring off into place because Erica snapped her fingers in front of my face. "When do you plan to go out again?"

Ivy frowned but Erica outshined her disappointment. "I knew you had a good time but I didn't think you'd want to go out so soon." She smiled crossing her arms over his chest as if proud of herself. "And damn girl you never told me you could dance!" She was starting to look a bit predatory in a sexy gleam that could never match Ivy's, but it was cute on her. "I like you on Brimstone, you get way flirty and sexy, I had a hard time keeping parts of me to myself." The last part was a purr and I felt my face flare.

"Erica." Ivy warner her, she was pressing harder than she needed to on her keyboard.

But Erica didn't stop as she slipped off the counter closing in on me. Part of me was saying 'Vampire on the prowl! Get out of the way!' and another part of me was going 'Aww Erica is trying to pull an aura with me'. Did anyone else see what was wrong with my thinking? I kept the mixing bowl between us but her hands landed on my hips and I soon found the bowl was out of my reach on the counter as she started to move my body with an unheard beat.

She hummed her own trance song and soon I was following it slowly moving my hips with her before I twirled away to stand in front of Ivy and away from the girl who was lulling my body to a beat that wasn't heard and moved my hips in a known way of hard grinding. "Why'd you move away?" Her breath was already husky and I was shocked at how fast and easy it was to tip her over the edge.

And oh God Ivy had been watching. Embarrassing or what? Ivy's younger sister was getting close to humping me in front of her and all she did was watch, not cool. "I'm making breakfast." Was not my only reason, I didn't want to get hot over her and in front of Ivy, that was just weird.

Ivy got up behind me and I held in a squeak at how quickly she moved about the place opening the windows. I guess our scents were bothering her but then again I couldn't blame her. Licking my lips I turned my gaze back to Erica who looked like a scolded child. "Why don't you go hop into the shower and change out of those clothes. We shouldn't be dressed like this if Glenn is on his way." Was the only reason why I suggested it because he was coming over? Did that mean if he wasn't would I still want to walk around in practically nothing in front of the sisters?

"Can I wear some of your clothes?" She asked looking up at me with a puppy dog look. Oh God she got the lip thing down pat.

Nodding numbly she smiled satisfied with my answer and went to my room to look for some clothes. Ivy just stared at me. "What?" I asked now looking at the batter. He probably wouldn't be here for another hour so there was no reason to start now.

She moved back to her computer as I went to put the stuff in the fridge. "You're letting her wear your clothes."

"So?" I asked and she gave me a look like I was an idiot. Why was that such a prob- oh... Thinking back this was the whole reason why Ivy kept buying me perfume, to stop our scents from mixing. "Um Erica..." I called but it was too late, she was already in the shower and it would be plain stupid to walk into the bathroom with a wet naked and horny Vampire teen to take my clothes back, plus she'd be naked in our house and I don't think Ivy plans on sharing her clothes with her. Somewhere over the years I heard how Erica kept 'borrowing' Ivy's clothes and never returned them. Now I was wondering what clothes she had taken of mine. Sighing I moved my gaze back over to Ivy, "Too late now... but I think all of us would rather have her in my clothes than from the ones last night."

Nodding Ivy went back to typing and I moved to get everything ready so that once Erica got out of the shower I could hop in and I wouldn't be dressed like this anymore. I wasn't sure if I wanted to sit in here or not but I ended up flopping down in my chair across from her and scooped Rex onto my lap. She purred as I rubbed under her chin.

Jenks was now looking at a few strawberries I had left out and I waved for him to take them. I had more in the fridge. He made a high whistle sound with his wings and some of his kids darted in taking away all but one strawberry. He gave me a small smile and I sighed as I got up and washed it for him then thought about dipping it either in the sugar or in some honey.

Watching him play with Rex still scared me. He was a four inched Pixy and the cat was the size of a horse compared to him. The rim of brown in her eyes reminded me of Ivy as they shrank her tail twitching as Jenks flew circles around her. Jenks had Rex and Ivy had an owl, one who wasn't allowed back but a pet none the less. "Hey Jenks, can I possibly get a dog?"

They both looked at me. "A dog? I thought Witches loved cats."

Ivy was the one who said that but Jenks quickly followed with his own remark, "Pussy sure do seem to love-."

I made a rude noise cutting him off and he laughed.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: God I love Jenks but I don't feel like I can ever reach his maximum power of being annoying and rude and oh so funny! He's seriously my fav_

_What you think? Review please =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Okay I couldn't help but put up another chapter ^w^ Here it gets a little more interesting with a little more forwardness lol and so you know for future chapters when I finally reach to a romantic scene it will be **VERY** graphic... just a warning lol_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Four

For the next two weeks I've been going out with Erica and her friends almost everyday now. And almost everyday Ivy had been spending more time with Glenn. I only went out because she was going out so I wouldn't be alone at the church. Or at least that was what I kept telling myself.

I was going out again tonight and at least this time I had more clothes on; oil tanned leather pants and a corset. Again more clothes from my teen-hood. The corset was black with a bright green lace and trim, it lifted what little of a chest I had to make it seem like a had a rack. It was as good as a push-up bra. Over it I wore a hoodie that had a thumb slit which Erica had immediately wanted to borrow, what had I gotten myself into?

It was still warm out so I didn't have my hoodie on as Erica and I waited for her friends to come pick us up, they had a van which was more comfortable than the cramped car. Ivy was still home too, but I think she was just making sure me and her sister didn't elope. God she had no trust in me or was it her sister? Did this mean she still liked me? Pushing that thought to the back of my head I walked to the back living room where the Vampire's were watching something. I stretched with a small yawn, I was losing sleep with all the partying but this was the most fun I had in months. "You guys want anything to drink while I'm up?"

Opening my eyes I saw that Erica was watching me happily while Ivy was staring at the screen. "I like your old clothes, they look really good on you."

"Um thanks?" I asked and made my way to the kitchen. "Well?"

"I'll have whatever your having." Erica called back and I didn't hear anything from Ivy. Since I've been lacking sleep I've picked up energy drinks. I found I liked two kinds; Monster, the green and yellow one that tasted like pineapples, and Venom. Grabbing two Venoms I walked back out giving her one. Ivy was in the chair and Erica was sitting on the couch, I felt like I was being set up in a trap by choosing to sit someplace so I stood.

The younger one of the two sisters dug in her purse and pulled out the Brimstone laced cookies and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's start our high early." She purred as she broke a cookie in half and handed one side to me.

Ivy looked at the cookie then at me. "I give you Brimstone and you refuse it and get mad at me when I'm only trying to help but you take it willingly from my sister?"

There were hints of hurt feelings in her tone and I smiled sheepishly, "You slipped me the drug not offered." She huffed at me and I frowned.

It was short lived as Erica stood up and held the cookie up to my face, "Say 'ahh'." I was going to tell her later but she stuffed the cookie into my mouth and made me chew. "Good girl." She smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back. "Ivy you're going to be in for a treat! I give her five minutes before she's feeling it."

"So how much longer till your friends get here?" I asked shivering at the strong taste then washed it away with the Venom.

Erica dropped back on the couch and patted the seat beside her, giving up I sat at the other end of the couch. "Mmm an hour. I came over early to spend time alone with the both of you." She smiled and I was happy that she stayed on her side of the couch.

What I really hated was that she was right... in five minutes I was feeling the full extent of the Brimstone. Turn it twice I didn't want to be this way with Ivy around and by be this way I meant horny. This may be bad, I could control myself around Erica but I was losing my control around Ivy and she didn't even do anything. Licking my lips I prayed that Erica wouldn't be her flirty self as I tried to focus on what was on the television. Since going out with her every night she had quickly figured out what gets me hot and I was hoping she wouldn't press my buttons with her sister near by.

But I could never catch a break now could I? I didn't feel her slide over to me but I did feel her breath on my ear. Jerking back I watched her with my eyes narrow. "I will leave this couch." I warned her but she just smiled moving closer so that our thighs were touching.

"We'd both like that, it would be easier to pin you to a wall." She purred and I shiver. God did I like being pinned to walls~

She started to push out the Vampire pheromones that made me tighten my legs as heat spilled from my neck down between them. Damn it why couldn't she play nice with me? "Wanna dance?" She was back to whispering into my ear while her hand rubbed from my knee up building the heat.

I looked over at her but my eyes landed on Ivy who was watching with a red face, damn it I forgot she was here and again and all she was going to do was watch this play out in front of her. "Go turn yourself Randal." I panted and got up. My legs were shaky and I cursed at it, damn I didn't want to seem weak but this stuff got to me.

"Aww be nice Rachel." She pouted a little and I wobbled behind the couch. I needed to do something to keep be occupied. If I just sat or stood here my mind would wander... and uh lets just say lately I've found my mind in the gutter, its new favorite hang out... "Come, sit Rachel," she patted the seat, "You look tense. Maybe I should give you a massage."

God knew I needed one. I've been so wire tight lately. The only time I ever relax is when I'm out of the church and away from Ivy, I don't think its because of anything bad but mainly for the fact that I was still trying to grab her attention. I didn't like being shot down and it really annoyed me when she'd bring Glenn home or leave to go help him with work or on dates. I think she was doing it now to get on my nerves and I don't play fair. If she wants to play this game then I might as well play it back, but uh I'd rather it not be with her sister.

"Um what if I give you a massage?" Yeah change the positions. If she was touching me she'd get fresh and I'd be to high to tell her to cut it out.

She turned around on the couch wagging her butt and I couldn't help but smile, that was pretty cute. Her arms reached out and snatched my waist pulling me closer she nuzzled my chest licking the skin above the corset which made me shiver pushing on her shoulders so I could get away. "Mmm I get a cutie touching me all over, I like that idea. You any good?" She asked as she turned around and I walked around the couch, she turned her back to me and moved her hair to the side.

"Heh," I smirked getting closer to her and my hands lightly touched her shoulders testing at how tight her muscles were, "back in high school people actually paid me to give them shoulder rubs. I turned people into slaves." I teased with a laugh but when my eyes met Ivy's I blushed and looked back down to Erica's shoulders. I'm getting flirty...

"Mmm a hot red head was giving them shoulder rubs, I think anyone would melt."

"Hey don't doubt my skill." I teased in a sultry tone close to her ear, I felt her shiver then let out a moan when I pressed harder. The harder I pressed the more she moaned which in turn made me rub my legs together. Damn maybe this wasn't a good idea.

She continued to moan and before I knew it she was sitting on my lap pressing back into my crotch, oh God it felt good. "I don't doubt, I don't doubt~" she purred, "oh God you have the touch of a Goddess." She stopped talking when my finger moved to rub up her neck but that didn't stop her moans.

She made a sharp gasp and I stood only to fall back on my ass. Oh God it was too hot! Both Vampires jumped when I fell on my rear. "I'm going to go sit by myself in a corner now, excuse me." I blushed trying to get on my feet, I didn't want to craw but if I couldn't stand then I'd do what I had to to get away from the scents they were giving off.

Now I had to play the waiting game until Erica's friends got here... this is getting really awkward...

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

By the time my night was over I was ready for bed. I was going to skip the next couple nights of partying, I needed a break to recoup and chill at home for a bit. I missed my relatively quite church even with the hoard of pixies who used me as target practice.

Getting home at seven I was to tired to shower so I stripped myself of my clothes and dropped down on my bed. _Mmm bed, where have I been the last couple of weeks?_ I groaned in my head nuzzling my face into my pillow.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

There was a knock at my door but I figured if I ignored it long enough whoever it was would go away. But I mustn't have been born under a lucky star because they walked into the room. "Rachel wake up, David is going to be here soon." It was Ivy and I mumbled into my bed. Hearing her sigh and her shoulder hit the side of my door frame she waited for me to move, "What?" She asked in a tired tone.

I rolled over and felt a breeze but I didn't want to open my eyes. "What do you mean he's going to be here soon?" I groaned stretching.

She was quiet for a few seconds and I was hoping she had left so I could fall back to sleep, it was still within my grasp. That sweet body numbing dream filled sleep that recharged my brain and soul. "Office picnic..." Her voice was low and I opened to see her staring at me kind of hungrily. But as soon as she saw me open her eyes she walked out the door almost slamming it shut on her way out.

"What the Turn?" I muttered sitting up on my elbows then sat up stretching again. "Oh shit the office party! That's today?" I squeaked as I jumped out of bed and looked through my clean clothes for something suitable. I totally forgot about it! I shouldn't have gone out last night! "Damn it I need a shower!"

Looking in the mirror I paused. No wonder why Ivy had been staring, she had a full view of my ass and when I rolled she got the front view of my chest. Shit. "Ugh I don't have time for this!" I whined as I threw a hoodie over myself and dashed to my bathroom for a quick shower all the while looking at my phone as the water warmed. Turn it David and the girls had texted and called me multiple times, no wonder why I kept hearing the song _Werewolf, Baby_ and _She Wolf_ in my dream.

Getting out of the shower I quickly put on some lotion and wiggled myself into some nice fitting jeans that gave me curves and a white blouse that had holes for my thumbs. Stumbling into the kitchen as I zipped and buttoned my pants I looked at Ivy pleadingly, "Could you blow dry my hair? I can never to the back or top right."

Giving me a small smile she helped me with my hair. I naturally let my hair dry which makes my red locks curl, blow drying it actually makes my hair pretty straight and gives it a little more body. Once it was over with Ivy nodded her approval. And to finish it off I put a little eyeliner on.

"Awesome I got done before he got here, now all I need is some caffeine to keep me going. I totally forgot about today."

I sighed and Ivy just gave me a smile and I followed her to the kitchen. "I'm already brewing up a new batch."

"Oh God Ivy you are my savior." I moved to hug her but instead sat down in my seat across from her. "You sure you don't want to come with us? Jenks is." I offered again but she shook her head still doing whatever she was doing on her computer.

"I've got a run and I'm going to go visit my parents." Her voice was dull and it brought on a shudder for me. I've met her dad but not her mom the Undead. Her dad was pretty cool but the thought of her mother scared the bejesus outta me! And I knew Ivy didn't like seeing her. But she gave me a small smile from around her computer to tell me that it would be alright.

The trickling of the coffee was soothing and I rested my upper body over the farm table from Ivy's childhood. This was peaceful and I had missed it greatly; Ivy's soft clicking of her mouse and keyboard and I could hear Jenks' children out in the garden playing. When the coffee had finished I sighed in relief as I got down two mugs with the Vampiric Charms logo on it. They were our favorite mugs.

Getting one filled I handed it to Ivy only to groan when I heard a horn honk outside. Ivy let out a soft chuckle as she got me one of our to-go mugs and filled it for me. I have her a small gratified smile, "Thank you, I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, go have fun with your pack of wolves."

Giving her a wave I whistled for Jenks who appeared in seconds on my shoulder as we headed towards a silver Chevy Blazer Sport Utility. Jumping into the car I slid in beside Cali while Serena sat up front with David. "Sorry I didn't answer my phone, I had a late night." I smiled weakly.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Erica you tease! The next chapter is going to make this story more drama filled like a normal life, not saying that this is like a life I know it just totally seems like something that would happen to her... what kind of person do you take me for? lol never mind XD Anyway it should get more flirty and I love flirty_

_What do you think of this slow moving story? Tell me =)_

_By the way the songs Werewolf, Baby is by Rob Zombi and She Wolf by Shakira_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry I forgot to upload yesterday! Here comes some drama! Hope you like and I know some parts from this point on doesn't completely match up to the normal charters but close. I'm only doing this to shake things up, and ah the teenaged mind frame would be from me ^^' hehe sorry not to realistic but this is more for fun than fact_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Five

To say I felt nervous was an understatement... I felt like I was back on the island out in Mackinaw surrounded by the three pack of wolves aiming to get their paws on the Focus. Were these the Werewolves David worked with in the insurance company? Dang!

Licking my lips I stuck close to Serena, I didn't want to wander to far away and end up being challenged for my position of Alpha of my pack, again. Don't think I didn't see the stink eye Karen, the one who had challenged me unfairly, was giving me from across the park. Oddly instead of scaring me it just made me really pissed. If she wanted to fight me again she could do it fairly in front of everyone here!

David's shoulder bumped into me, "Sooth yourself, your fur is standing on end and your drawing unwanted attention."

"Heh Rache just wants to get down and dirty with the dogs." Jenks snickered. He at least said it low enough so none of them heard him.

"Watch it Jenks, I don't want a fight if I can avoid it." I told him taking a deep breath but I kept my eyes on Karen my eyes slightly narrowing to match her's. "See the blond chick over there?" I asked him.

Jenks buzzed his wings looking to where I was, "Yeah?"

Karen noticed my attention and turned to the other Were who was still talking to her. "She's the one who challenged me with the supposedly six other Alphas and made it so she couldn't feel pain."

"Want me to pix her?"

His voice was almost eager and it made me happy, "Maybe once we leave."

Seeing a flash of red he hovered over my shoulder, "I'm going to see about bringing some seeds home."

I nodded but Cali slowed him on his search, "I heard some singing in the garden over there, be careful."

He gave her a nod and flew over at a slow pace, once he was close enough we saw an army of Pixies flutter up with swords drawn while Jenks had his hands up and away from his own. In seconds they accepted him as not a poacher and they flew off. That didn't do anything to sooth the knot within my stomach, I was still afraid that Jenks would be kidnapped like the first time I had met the Demon who was kind of like me... the one who ate all those Pixies alive...

Off that depressing topic I was surrounded by unknown wolves and everyone in my pack besides David was uncomfortable. Why again was I here? It wasn't mandatory or anything. "Hey you okay?"

I yelped softly but it was just David handing me a drink. "Yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Everything is okay." I told him as I took the drink he offered and sipped it my eyes darting around. I really hope no one heard me yelp.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You look like you're about to run. Relax, your making Cali and Serena nervous." He whispered and I looked to the woman in our pack. They were trying to make small talk but staying suffocatingly close to the both of us. "Can you relax? No one here is going to hurt you."

Looking into his eyes I saw a flash of fear but I knew it wasn't him, it was the Focus. Taking a deep breath I could smell musk and his after shave, it helped me calm down. "Yeah." I nodded and smiled a little. "I'll try to make some small talk with people I don't know, maybe I could get a job or something."

"'Atta girl." He smiled and I slowly made my way from them.

_Okay deep breaths Rachel, nothing bad is going to happen. David said so and he's currently holding the Focus. Not to mention you have Jenks near by watching your back. Everything is chill._ With that little pep talk I smiled as I made my way out. It seemed like Werewolves didn't care about Witches being shunned but it didn't seem like they were to willing to take my card...

In a couple of hours I was feeling pretty confident. I was mingling and even getting the girls out of their shell, but I still felt like their were eyes on me. I could get that. I was a Witch at a Werewolf party, labeled black, and people from both Mrs. Sarong and Mr. Ray pack were watching me. Heh just because I could kick all their butts with the help of Jenks and David they find me as a threat. But I'm fine with that as long as they leave me alone. I seriously can't take anymore death threats to my life anymore...

"Morgan!" A woman barked from behind me, my body went wire tight ready for a fight.

Turning I saw that Karen was walking over to me and she looked a little sauced. "Yeah?" I asked my thumbs resting on the loops in the front of my pants. I could handle her and I was betting that if she was going to were that no one would help speed her up or take the pain away. Not with everyone watching anyway.

Just by the sound of my name being called out called Cali to my side to help me if I needed it. I really loved this pack thing I should take the girls out on the town some time. Maybe I should invite them to the raves or better yet out to coffee. Karen sneered stopping a few feet away. "You embarrassed me."

I forced a weak smile, "I don't need to anything, you're doing it all yourself." She growled at me and Cali growled back, I gave her a small smile and she stopped giving me a nod as she took a step back. I didn't need her to fight my battles. "What do you want Karen? I don't think anyone here is going to help you if you decide to pick a fight." As in hearing the word fight Jenks was hovering by my side with his sword drawn.

"Should I pix her now Rache?" He asked his eyes locked on the toasted woman.

Shaking my head I looked back at her. "I got in a lot of trouble because of you, I lost respect!" She shouted at me and people were starting to look over. Her being drunk was getting me embarrassed.

"Karen," I told her softly, "You're drunk. Lower your voice and go sit in the shade for a little bit and sip some water." I took a step closer when she seemed to have calmed down.

She looked down at her drink and Jenks shouted, "Rache watch out!"

But it was too late. She poured her red wine on the front of my white blouse and I gasped at the cold feeling. I looked down at the red stain on my front with my jaw hanging down then looked at her, "You bitch! You ruined my shirt!"

Some people laughed while Cali and Serena pulled me to the side dabbing at my front while some of Karen's pack moved her away to take her home offering me a non-sincerer apology. "She ruined my shirt!" I continued to rant. And it wasn't just my shirt I had a white bra under it just incase I spilt water on myself.

"Calm down Rachel we'll get you a new shirt." David told me as he watched them take her away. I think he was making sure that if she got free she didn't come running over to us looking for a fight. Even if she did she'd be easy enough to take down.

Jenks was laughing and I glared at him, he couldn't have told me a few seconds earlier to get out of the way? While fuming I didn't notice someone coming over. "Rachel?" I was in a bad mood and as I whirled around I stopped myself in mid bark. "Oh my God it is!"

All I could do was stand there and blink. "Jade?"

She was tall and lean with tanned skin, long black hair that went to her waist and had bright green eyes. Everything about her screamed sex and I knew her. Giving me a wide smile to show her white teeth she moved over and hugged me against her chest ignoring the fact that I was covered in red wine. Who brought red wine to an office picnic party? "Oh God its been so long. I missed you." Pulling away she looked at my party. "When did you become a pack member?" Her tone wasn't only surprised but a little hurt.

David gave her a smile and extended his hand, "Hello I'm David Hue, Rachel is my Alpha." After him Serena and Cali introduced themselves but Jenks stood quite still flying over head just in case a fight broke out.

Jade smiled and shook hands with them, "I'm Jade Montague, its nice to meet you."

He gave her a nod then turned towards me, "Rachel we should go and change you out of that shirt." He wasn't coming off like he didn't like her or anything but he could sense my unease.

"Um yeah." I nodded back then turned to Jade giving her a smile. Digging into my purse I pulled out one of our cards and handed it to her. "It has my work and cell number on there. Call or text me."

"I will." She smiled and gave me one last hug.

Walking back to the car I smiled a little as Jenks landed on my shoulder holding some seeds. "Tink is a Disney whore. Rache she was hot! Way outta your league and right into Ivy's." He laughed and I frowned at him. "You're heart is doing backflips!"

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Back home I waved them off and sighed as I moved the thick oak doors closed after me. The church was filled with the Pixy children's laughter and I made my way to my bathroom. Throwing the shirt into the washer I stripped and got in. "Damn that sucked." I whined as I got into my cold shower. It was now sizzling outside.

Standing under the cold water I smiled a little. _I totally forgot Jade was a Were. And to think I saw her today._ My smile became bigger as I started to wash my body down. _She looked really great! Like really great... man she was already beautiful to begin with but now... wow._ I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I shook my head before washing my hair.

Pulling on the same sweater I left in here this morning I made my way to my room pulling on some shorts and the black 'STAFF' shirt that I had gotten at Takata, er, my bio dad's concert. Why even bother trying? He wasn't their for me or my mom and brother so he'd never reach the status of dad. He'll always be Takata.

Anyway pulling on my clothes I went to the kitchen starting another pot of coffee. Sitting in my seat I looked over at Ivy's and sighed, I hadn't spent any time alone with her and it was kind of depressing. Maybe I could guilt her into some coffee and a movie?

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

It was about three in the morning and all the Pixies were put to bed. Bis was keeping me company as I waited for Ivy to come home. Me and him have been bonding a lot and it was quite nice. Bis was a teen Gargoyle so he had his moments of random mood swings like a woman but he was very respectful to everyone. Him and Jenks were the best of friends. And after months of working at it he was finally calling me by my first name, "Hey Rachel Ivy's home. I hear her bike coming down the road."

I listened but all I could hear was the ticking of the clock above my sink and the soft patter of rain. "Thanks for keeping me company Bis."

He flushed a little and made his way out to parole around the grounds since it was raining. I had already made a new pot of coffee and had a cup ready for Ivy for when she came home. Sitting on the counter near the coffee pot I smiled when I heard the door open and the clicking of her shoes. "Evening Ivy." I smiled and handed out her mug. To say she looked a little surprised would be right but she gave me an knowledgeable nod and took the cup sitting in her chair before taking her shoes off. "So how was your day?"

She made a soft sound as she got out of her shoes then reclined in her seat warming her hands on the mug. "The run was easy. A mother just wanted her scum bag of an ex-boyfriend to pay child support. I just went to pick up the check." By pick up the check she meant break his hand if he didn't hand over the money.

"Mmm," I nodded as I took a sip looking forward, "How was your date with your family?" I couldn't have that anymore, the only one I'd see would be my mother and she was now living with Takata close to my brother Robbie and his new wife. I missed my mom...

Ivy took a few sips of coffee and let out an almost unheard happy sound before she took a breath to speak. "It was nice for the most part. It was really just catching up with the parents." I nodded, she had seen a lot of Erica since she's been coming over here to pick me up for the parties. I still wasn't allowed to drive since driving my car into another on the highway almost killing Ivy and Jenks when I was summoned by Big Al's summoning name. "Erica wants the three of us to go out for coffee."

Her voice sounded like she thought otherwise... "I'm okay with that if you are."

She was about to say something but I looked at the roof when I felt Bis come in the room. He dropped down by Ivy who jumped. His camouflage was getting better, he was even getting past Jenks. "Someone just pulled up in front of the house. I don't know who they are but they drive a red BMW Z4."

I whistled, "What kind of clients are you raking in?" I asked as I looked over at Ivy. Standing before she did I placed my cup down where I had been sitting, "I'll get it, you go ahead and dry off. I'll write down what they want or tell them to come by tomorrow when business hours start."

A sudden yawn over took me as I opened the door, "'Orry we're closed. If you want I can write your name down and-"

"Rachel."

I wiped the sleepy tear from my eyes and smiled, "Jade what are you doing here? Come in get out of the rain!" I ushered her inside and she smiled walking in.

"Rachel, who is it?" Ivy asked coming out of her bathroom with a towel around her neck.

"Who's that?" They both asked looking at each other.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Oh snap! Who that? What do you think is going to happen next?_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I don't own anyone but Jade and I'm kinda fine with that lol anyway yes she is a standstill between Ivy and Rachel getting together but I think we needed a bit more drama, I know I'm a horrible person lol If anything I'm just making this story longer =) it gives me something to do with my free time, and just for you guys I did add another chapter before Monday ^w^ and your lucky cause I was thinking of putting this up tomorrow not today_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Six

"Who's that?" They asked again looking at me.

"Who are you?" Jade asked frowning as she took a closer step and Ivy moved over to me.

Oh this wasn't looking good, I was standing between an annoyed Vampire and an annoyed Werewolf. This really wasn't looking good... "Jade this is Ivy my partner and roommate, you kinda met Jenks earlier today he's also apart of our business. Ivy this is Jade, a friend of mine." Somehow making introductions didn't seem to ease the tension... "Uh Jade I just made some coffee, would you like some?"

She gave me a smile that seemed tight, "I'd love some."

We moved to the kitchen and Ivy sat at her thrown crossing her legs as she looked between me and Jade. Jade was sitting at my seat now with a towel over her shoulders while I sat on the counter near the coffee pot once more. _This tension is going to make me sick..._ "So Jade why are you here this late?" I asked breaking the silence. Thank the Turn my voice didn't crack.

Placing her coffee down she nestled back into my chair, I think she knew it was mine. "You didn't pick up." I tilted my head to the side and she got a little bashful. Oh God she's really cute. I knew she had power and when cute and powerful normally mixed in bad taste she made it an art. "I ah called your cell and texted and you never replied back so I was a bit worried."

"Oh! I'm sorry, my phone was charging in my room..." I rubbed the back of my head.

More silence came over us and I was a little uncomfortable by how Jade and Ivy were making some eye contact that wouldn't break. "Well as you can tell Rachel is just fine and its late so why don't you go home?" Ivy asked, they still hadn't dropped eye contact so I jumped off the counter getting their attention.

Jade quickly stood and I almost flinched, damn it I was too jumpy for my own good. "I'm sorry for coming over so late, I hope I didn't... interrupt anything." The tone in her voice said she did.

"Whoa, wait a second. What do you mean by that?" I asked my face turning red.

She blushed unable to look at me, "You said she was your partner so I assumed..."

I couldn't say anything for a moment there, it was like I was suddenly struck dumb. Sadly Ivy and Jenks would say I'm always like that... gotta love my friends. "P-partner as in business partner not _partner_." I squeaked and she watched me with her bright eyes, by the light playing in them she was finding this whole embarrassing thing amusing. "Ivy's my roommate." Not that I haven't been thinking about making it more but she is sending me mixed messages, but Jade didn't need to know that.

In seconds the soft patter of rain outside was now hammering into the roof of the church and cracks of thunder rolled over head. The sound made my skin crawl and I bit my lip looking up. God I hate thunder. Jade chuckled and took a few steps closer to me, the scent of Werewolf and her natural one made my body relax, "Still afraid of loud sounds?"

I pouted at her and another crack of thunder sounded off with the sharp cut off of electricity. "Damn the power went out." I cursed shivering a little. I was the only one in the house who couldn't see in the dark...

"Looks like the whole block is out." Ivy said from the window.

"Great." I hissed. "I'll pull out some candles." I felt my way to the island finding it to be right where I had left it (like it could move?). Opening the second drawer from the left I pulled out a long candle and lit a fat aroma one that was on the counter. "We should tell ghost stories." I smiled over the flame and I heard small sounds from the women.

They moved closer to the light which made me ease a bit, I'd rather see them coming at me than them hiding in the dark out of sight. "You should get going." Ivy told Jade.

"Ivy its pretty much hailing outside! She's not going out in that." I huffed at her. What crawled up her butt?

With her own huff she stomped her way to her room and I sighed jumping a little when Jade placed her hand over mine on the candle. "Come on you can wear some of my clothes."

"Where will I be sleeping, if you don't mind me asking." I walked her back to my room and flickered my light switch just to make sure, yup the power was out.

I stood there for a moment thinking about it. "For your own health you should stay in my room. See Jenks' kids might uh... well lets just leave it at Jenks' kids..." I told her and laughed a little. I fell asleep out there once while Jenks and Ivy were out and they knotted my hair up so much that it took them longer to take it apart then it took to make the mess.

"So you're a runner huh." She didn't really asked as she flopped down on my bed and I was glad that the lights weren't working. My room was still a disaster zone. "You're doing what you've always wanted, thats really nice."

Jade's voice was a whisper but I could hear a small sad smile in it. "Yeah, was an I.S. runner with Ivy and Jenks, quit, and now here I am and loving it. You know me, I can't sit still for to long."

She laughed and I felt my heart skip a beat, only Ivy and her could do that to me. I didn't think telling her that I had to dodge death threats would set her at ease so I kept that little information to myself. "So they were runners too?" I could hear the fabric of her pants sliding against each other as she crossed her legs.

Standing I tossed her some pajamas that I rarely used and pulled on my own. I kept my back to her but I could swear I felt her eyes on my back as I got undressed. "Yup, Ivy was their best and Jenks is the best damn backup I've ever had. They left with me and to all honestly I wouldn't be standing here without them." She made a soft noise through her nose. "What about you?"

"I work in the company, insurance. Not my dream job but I guess you could say I'm a bit of a runner too. That part I enjoy, don't like the paperwork."

"Who does?" I asked with a soft chuckle and just stood there for a moment. "Nothing funny, alright?" I told her.

From a flicker of lightning I saw that she was already dressed on my bed with her knees up to her chin watching me. "Nothing funny. I'm wearing the shirt because you gave it to me but I can't help the cuddling at night and I know sure as Hell that you can't either."

Yeah I was a cuddler but who cares. "I can live with that." I nodded and made my way to bed. Now all I needed to think about was keeping myself to well myself which will be really hard. Come on the woman was like Ivy, walking sex and it was hard to ignore if you're laying beside her in a dark room with rain and thunder outside.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Oh God a full night of sleep is exactly what the doctor ordered! I feel great! "Mmm~" I purred in my slumber cuddling closer to my pillows that smelt so good, I should catch up on my sleep more often. When I stretched against it I was pretty much moaning. The first stretch after waking up was always like an orgasm in my opinion.

"Hmm Baby Girl you're the one who said to keep their hands to themselves and you're making it hard for me with all those sounds..."

My eyes snapped open. Our shirt were pushed up exposing our stomach which were pressed against each other with my face in her chest. My arms were wrapped tightly around her while her hands lightly rested on the small of my back. "S-sorry!" I jumped away from her pulling my shirt down while she giggled.

Jade on the other hand was still laying on her side with her stomach bare to me while she stretched with a small sound that made me shiver. When she stretched it sounded like she was moaning... The Turn save me... I licked my lips closing my legs. "Don't be sorry Rachel, I enjoyed it as much as you did."

Looking at the clock it was eleven and smelling the air I didn't smell coffee which meant Ivy was still asleep. Glancing back at Jade she looked amazing. She was wearing pastel green pajamas that my mother had gotten me years ago; on me it looked horrid but Jade had a skill to make anything on her look absolutely amazing. She wore it like it was a forty thousand dollar pajama set. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Where she looked stunning I must have looked like a mess. Even after just waking up her hair was only slightly disarrayed while mine was frizzed and knotted. Getting up I grabbed my brush and did my hair, she slid to the edge of the bed looking like a predator. I totally forgot how she was when she woke up in the morning. "I'd love some if you're offering." She purred stalking over to me.

She fingered the neckline of my shirt and I held in a whimper taking a step back, "Waffles sound good? Mom gave me her old waffle iron." Nodding with another stretch that made me bite my lip we went into the kitchen.

Not two seconds later as we entered the kitchen did Jenks show up, "Tink's edible panties Rache! You met the girl yesterday and already your shacking up with her?"

"Jenks!" I hissed at him while he flew circles around her head.

Jade just smiled and leaned over to me sniffing, "She hasn't been with anyone in months."

"You can smell that?" I squeaked. Jade just gave me a small smile. "Um anyway you guys met yesterday, Jenks this is Jade an old friend of mine and Jade this is Jenks, my other partner and my landlord."

"You have a Pixy as a landlord? Thats pretty cool." She smiled and Jenks smiled striking his Petter Pan pose.

Getting the stuff out I already headed to the sink to wash more strawberries so Jenks and his hoard would leave us alone. Jenks has a special way of saying things just the right was to piss and embarrass me. "And so you know Jenks we go back, I didn't just meat her yesterday and we didn't sleep together. Well we did but nothing hanky-panky."

Jenks laughed landing on top of the coffee machine where Jade went to start our day. "You two smell alike."

"She did just say we slept in the same bed not to forget I'm wearing her pajamas." Jade was a bit nicer on telling him then I would have been, it was to early in the morning and I hadn't had my coffee yet to deal with Jenks. Love the Pixy but he knows how to push buttons. "I don't know if you know this but she's a cuddler when she sleeps."

"Ha yeah we know, Ivy found that out on our great drive to the west coast." I was glad he left it at that and didn't add in about me going there to get my shunning removed.

"Take the strawberries Jenks and give us a bit of time to wake up." I told him as I covered them in sugar. He zipped right to them making a high whistled for his kids to come and help carry them.

A few came in saying morning in almost singing voices as they picked the berries up and left. "Maybe you should start bribing me with some good honey or maple syrup?" Jenks suggested with a short bark of laughter as he flew off.

"I like him." Jade smiled at me as she went to make some eggs and bacon. The eggs would be for her and Ivy since the sulfur was to much for me to handle.

Smiling I pulled out the waffle iron, "Yeah. Him and Ivy are the best, they've taken really good care of me."

She snorted and I looked at her, "You need the national guard to keep you out of trouble." She laughed and I frowned at her. "The I.S. couldn't even keep you in line."

"Hey Denon was aiming to get rid of me!" I defended myself and she kept laughing. Jade and Ivy were a lot alike if I thought about it. They both had voice like silk and if Ivy was grey then Jade had to be a navy blue or something. I have no idea where I'm getting these thoughts from but they're there.

The scent of coffee and food being prepared brought Ivy almost stumbling out of her room. Her hair was smooth and straight like always but her eyes still held sleep as she slipped into the room and sat at her spot at her computer. "Morning Ivy." I gave her a small smile and she booted up her computer.

Ivy gave a slight nod as she rested her forehead in the palm of her hand listening to us talk, the coffee brew, and her computer start. Actually this was really nice. Soft conversation that was filled with laughter with the scent of coffee and food cooking.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Well? What do you think of Jade joining the picture? Sorry to say but she's going to be here for awhile until I can figure out how I want them to get together =/ "Think think think" but hey! Soon I will be adding sexiness and you can't laugh when it ends up taking up a whole chapter or two... I'm very detailed... as you can tell from some of my other stories I have on here lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Okay so the reason why I have it as collage was because I thought she took two years but I guess it was two years of interning or something for when she joined the I.S.? My bad ^^' and also rereading the story it does say she never thought of woman like that but like I said I'm mixing it up a bit. Well this will get the story to move along a little and I don't do the boring fillers all the time, enjoy!_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Seven

Coffee soothed all sour moods. It has been proven. Its being proven right now. I was having breakfast with Jade and Ivy and Jenks was even here. They seemed to be acting like they were good friends, thank God. I was afraid they wouldn't get along. "So you know how Rachel met the both of us, how do the two of you know each other? Cause you are so out of Rachel's league." Jenks laughed and I growled at him.

Jade patted my arm and I stopped my growling to snap at him, "We met in collage."

"It was a priceless moment." Jade laughed and I blushed looking down. Ivy and Jenks looked at each other. "She was breaking up with her boyfriend... what was his name?" She asked me and I sighed my head falling back as I thought about it.

"Mike. He was getting to handsie and I wasn't putting out." Jenks dropped to the table laughing his ass off and my face flushed. I went to lunge at him but Jade placed her hand on my shoulder keeping me in my seat.

Once his laughter had stopped with me glaring daggers at him did Jade continued the story. "She knocked him on his ass." She placed her hand over her mouth as she chuckled into it and I couldn't help but smile at it. "It was so comical! She hit him square on the jaw and he flung back five feet into the lunch line and someone's tray fell all over him!"

"It was chili day." I smirked completely satisfied. "After that I grabbed someone's smoothies and dumped it all over his crotch." I looked over at Jade who gave me a full smile showing a little of her fangs before cracking up.

When she calmed she continued. "I witnessed the whole thing and I loved her personality from there on. Free and strong with power and fun. I had a blast with you those years in collage." She told me truthfully and I patted her hand nodding back, I couldn't stop smiling. "We both had power so it was only natural that we were attracted to one another. Power attracts you know." She shrugged.

Jenks and Ivy were silent for a moment. "Are you saying that you two dated?" All sarcasm and playful mien put aside Jenks was asking in all seriousness.

I blushed, it was obvious I was the one who needed to say it. "Yeah, we dated for the two years I was there in collage." I wasn't ashamed and I hadn't told them I hadn't experimented in collage, it wasn't any of their business.

"Then you left." Jade frowned at her food before reaching for her cup of coffee.

"Hey I wasn't the only one who left. We both went our separate ways to get to where we wanted for a career." I offered her a small smile and she huffed giving it back.

Conversation died down a bit as Ivy and Jenks digested what I had just laid down on the table. Was it really that hard to think I liked woman? I mean I was pretty into Ivy even though I had lied about my feelings for two years and ignored her advances on me. But since Jade didn't need to take it in she continued conversation over breakfast. "Ivy I don't mean to sound rude but I could have sworn I've heard your name somewhere. What's your last name?" Jade asked as she sipped her coffee.

Ivy swirled her eggs for a moment before brining a fork full to her mouth pausing, "Tamwood." She placed the eggs in her mouth and chewed.

Jade choked on her coffee which seemed to make Ivy a bit pleased. "As in the last living Tamwood?" She wiped her mouth on a napkin and held her hand out to her. "I'm sorry for being so rude last night and busting in. Its a pleasure to meet you."

Now I have known Jade for awhile and I know when she's lying. She was half lying here, I saw her eye twitch and her fingers retract like claws then flex out. Hey I don't get how that works but it does for Weres. Somehow their nails can grown and shrink on their own and she had enough control to do it to a few fingers. Plus I could here something in her voice.

Pleased Ivy took her hand shaking it, "I'm Jade Montague."

"Montague?" Now it was Ivy's turn to look shocked and she wasn't the only one. Jenks' wings sputtered and he dropped a few inches. What was up with all of this shock over names?

Their hands broke apart and Jade seemed happy to know she had gotten Ivy off her game for even a few seconds. "Um can someone explain what's going on here?" I asked holding up my hand a little.

"You're as dumb as a Fairy Rache! Montague is from the Ray pack." Jenks explained.

"As in Mr. Ray?" I asked jumping a little in my seat as I looked at her.

Jenks was rolling on the table in front of us, "You dodged the bullet there Rache! Just think you could be calling Mr. Ray father-in-law! Sitting down with him at Thanksgiving dinner and carving up the bird, though I think he'd be carving up your white Witch ass." He was getting way to much pleasure out of this.

"Thats my father yes?" She said slowly and I dropped my face into my hands. "I'm not getting this."

"Plan B, Plan freaking B!" Jenks was almost hyperventilating he was laughing so hard while my face was completely red.

"What's Plan B?" She asked and I looked up at her like a beaten puppy.

"Grab the fish and run..."

"Oh!" She gasped, "That was you?" I nodded licking my lips. Jade smiled at me as she rubbed the top of my head, "Oh Baby Girl that was hilarious! I was there for that, you sure proved to my father he wasn't all cracked up on security as he claims to be."

Ivy flinched when she called me that, I think I was the only one to notice since Jade was pulling me into a hug and Jenks was still wetting himself on the table. "How come I never knew you were in his pack?"

"You never asked." That was completely true. "And I didn't have my pack tattoo until recently."

That quirked my interest. Moving away from her I raised my eyebrows wishing I could do only the one. "So you have one now? Where?"

Her lips twitched up coyly as she picked up a piece of bacon and snapped it between her fangs. "Would you like to find it?"

Oh wow my face was back to being red. "No that's okay Jade." I waved my hands dismissing it, though I really did want to see it.

Finishing the piece of bacon she licked her lips, not that I was watching or anything since I was eating my own breakfast... "So do you have your pack tattoo?"

"You don't sound to happy about it." I noted looking at her now as I grabbed my mug. Mm my Vampiric Charms mug, my favorite.

"Of course not," she huffed lifting her nose into the air, "I want you to bear my mark."

Okay this time both me and Ivy choked so I didn't feel as alone. "Hey don't snort at that." She pouted with a blush as she looked down. She thought we were laughing? Well maybe Ivy was but I was shocked.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Ivy asked as we moved the dishes to the sink. Since I cooked she'd wash and I'd dry.

I was about to tell her she was being rude but Jade nodded as she stood stretching. Another one of those little moans escaped her and I blushed ducking my head. I was acting like a high school girl. "You're right, I should be going."

"Uh your clothes should be in the dryer at the end of the hall."

She was already turned around and walking away, "I know I did use the bathroom this morning." She laughed.

Ivy moved to the sink but took a few breaths before turning the water on. _Why was she counting to ten?_ I wondered as I went over there picking up a rag to dry. "That was very rude Ivy."

She didn't say anything as she handed me a plate to dry. "Your scent is mingling."

Her voice sounded almost accusing as she scrubbed the bacon pan. "She stayed in my room of course our scents mingled." I told her slowly. "I wasn't going to subject her to the mercy of the hoard while she slept on the couch." I don't know why I was defending my actions.

She sighed and I saw her shoulders slump a little. Hearing the bathroom door open and the soft patting of her feet on the hardwood floor I bumped a little into Ivy giving her a small smile as I walked over to Jade. "I'll walk you out."

"In your pajamas?" She asked as she went to pull on her shoes.

"When have I ever cared about that? You know I've walked out in less." I laughed while pulling off my socks opening the door. It was already so hot outside.

I stopped a few steps out the door, "Oh hot damn your car is sexy." My voice was breathy as I slowly walked to the car and ran my fingers over the paint. "Oh so sexy~"

Jade purred stopping behind me and I stood painfully straight. "Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime." A shiver ran down my spine as I licked my lips. She was using her predator voice and I was a known victim of it.

"Maybe." I smiled a little locking my green eyes to her's.

"Hey why don't we all go out swimming or something? Take the weekend off and go up north for a little?" She offered opening her door but draped her body so I had full view of her. "You could bring Jenks and his family, Ivy and whoever else you want to bring. My treat."

Smiling I nodded and she got off her car to give me a big hug. Her scent filled me and I couldn't help but take in a deep breath. "Text me if you want, I don't really have anything planned for today or well the next week or anything. Business is slow."

"Maybe I can drum up some for you on the condition I get to tag along."

We broke apart and I took a step back, "I gotta see what you can do. If you can't handle yourself then I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh don't insult me Rachel." She smiled playfully. "If I can handle you I think I can handle whatever is thrown at me."

"Yeah sure, bye Jade." I smiled and waved as I made my way back inside.

Jade revved her car before taking off down the street. What was with me liking woman with amazingly sexy cars? Sighing I walked back in and picked up where I left off on drying. "Ivy you gotta see her car, I think you'd jizz yourself." I laughed a little but she seemed tense. "You okay?"

"You smell like Were." Jenks said landing on the sill in front of us.

"I can't hug my friends?" I asked.

"As far as Ivy thinks, not with the ones you've slept with."

I blushed almost dropping the plate. "I didn't say that!" Ivy snapped at him and she took another ten seconds to calm down taking a step away from me. "It's none of my business."

Watching her I sighed as I dropped the rag on the counter, "I'll go shower and air out my room." I started to walk but stopped by the hall. "Oh she offered to take us up north. I wanna go play in the forest and Erica can come, you too. Her invitation also goes to all of Jenks' family. Tell me if you guys can make it." With that I walked down the hall first in my room for the windows, grabbing some clothes I went to take a shower. If Ivy was getting mad then she still had to feelings for me, right?

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

I ended up texting with Jade for the rest of the day but it wasn't like Ivy was here to know. She had a run like always, lucky her. But by the end of the day both Ivy and Erica agreed to go up north with us. I did want to go but I wouldn't have gone by myself, I wasn't about to slip into old habits with the Were.

The plan was to go up north to Jade's lake house in the woods to swim and sunbathe. A break for everyone but me, it was sad that I didn't feel like I deserved to go out on this small vacation since I haven't done any work. Jade was with the insurance people and Ivy and Jenks had runs. Me, I had baby sitting duty... Even Erica had school to go to and still went out every night to raves when she wasn't passed out on the couch with me. Okay that only happened once, well once there and once out in the backyard on the lawn. That was really stupid... the Pixy children somehow hog tied us and Jenks couldn't stop laughing long enough to go get Ivy. We had waited a whole hour until Jenks' nonstop laughing had finally woken Ivy up.

And with all of that we were going to bring lots of Brimstone. I'm starting to think me and Erica may becoming junkies but not all the times we went to those raves was I high out of my mind. But Jade was the one who brought it up which only signed Erica up even more. We were expected to leave this Friday night which was two days from now. Time to get packing.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: So they're all going up north for the weekend, I wonder what kind of trouble will follow Rachel there lol so what do you think? And if you have any ideas on what you'd like them to do or anything go ahead and message me it, we want to keep it a secret from the other readers no? ^w~_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Look at this! I'm on chapter 8! Awesome right?_

_And really if you don't like it don't read it =/ this is just for fun and it's not going to meet up with the real thing I think it's pretty clear that I've strayed from that path when I added Jade to the story_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Eight

Jenks and his kids with Bis were going to stay home and guard the church while Ivy, Erica and I went up north with Jade. We would have felt bad if Jenks hadn't pointed out that he was getting a break from us to clean up the garden and get a new house set up for him so he wasn't staying in the flower box. But when he also added that the forest probably has a Pixy clan in it already getting around would be a real hassle.

So it was just me, Ivy, and Erica waiting at three in the morning for Jade to come pick us up. "Why are we leaving so early?" Erica yawned stretching on the couch until she was laying her head on my lap. Truly I didn't care if she did that, I was comfortable with her now.

"Mm if I know the place she's taking us to then its a bit of a drive." I yawned back, dang those things are contagious.

"You've gone there before?" Erica asked looking up at me.

I'm taking a guess Ivy hadn't told her about Jade and I... Should I tell her that we dated? Its not that big a deal was it? "Oh she's been there," came Jenks voice from the window, he must have been eavesdropping. "I bet they've sexed up in every room!" He smiled and I blushed looking away. We actually did... "Wait, you did...?" Jenks asked then cracked up as Erica jumped off my lap blushing madly.

"She did! She just got turned on!" Oh God her face was right there on my lap this is so embarrassing. "You had a girlfriend? When?"

"Collage." I cleared my throat, "Two years."

"Damn!" Her face was still red and I crossed my legs. Talking about it was bringing up old memories which still stirred something inside of me... "What's she like?"

"You're going to meet her Erica," Ivy said pressed against the front windows. I wonder why Erica could handle the scents I gave out better than Ivy who was now as far away as she could get.

I looked at Erica then motioned to Ivy in asking if she'd be okay and she replied with a shrug. "She's here." Ivy said softly and was gone within seconds out of the magical opened heavy oak doors.

"She sure as Hell couldn't wait to get out of here." I muttered going over and picking up a backpack and purse full of things. This time Jade was driving a deep green Ford Escape. How many cars did this woman own? I appreciated cars like these but still missed my dearly beloved and departed cherry red convertible.

Ivy threw her things into the trunk getting into the passenger side back seat and Eric got in beside her. I got into the last one up front and smiled at Jade who was being bombed with rapid fire questions from Erica. "Jade this is-."

"Erica, Ivy's sister." Jade interrupted me.

"You knew?" That was kind of weird.

"Erica hasn't stopped asking questions since she opened the door." Ivy sighed resting her head against the cool glass. Soft jazz was playing and it was lulling some of us back to sleep.

I gave Jade an apologetic look and she just smiled. "Just so you know," she said to me in a low voice that got me to sit straight in my seat, "this isn't my idea of taking you out for a ride."

I wasn't sure if she was talking about this ride right now or forgetting all about the car and something completely different. I gave her a faint nod with I'm sure a blush. Erica giggled in the back, "Sexual innuendoes are so great."

"Well you'll be hearing a lot more of those. Is Jenks and his family coming?"

It was sweet that she cared about him and his family coming along. I liked that about her. "No he said they need to guard the garden and it was more of a vacation without us home." She nodded and started the drive.

It took an hour and a half on the road for Erica to finally stop talking, I don't think anyone other than her in this car has ever talked so much for so long. Ivy was reading a book from what I could see in the side mirror and I was half falling asleep as I looked out the window. Erica's voice was like a blur in my ear while Jade's was sweet and soothing.

I remembered her talking and reading aloud to me back in collage with my head resting on her chest as she tried to do her homework. I was going to do mine tomorrow after a good nights sleep and breakfast... maybe lunch. And when she heard my breathing slow to much she'd whisper in my ear making it tickle, "Hey Rachel, you still awake?"

"Mmm Jay," I purred curling up tighter against the door but light was starting to shine in, "I don't have class tomorrow, let me sleep in..."

Someone was chuckling with her and I frowned. "If thats the weasel I'm going to be mad."

"Weasel?" Someone growled continuing my dream, I didn't hide my smirk. "What does she mean by that?"

Jade was still chuckling, "A Were Fox that used to be our friend."

"Talk for yourself," I growled.

"I still don't understand why you don't like her."

"She was practically humping your leg!" I snapped turning around to face her then blinked, "Oh I'm not sleeping." I blushed sitting back in my seat.

Jade smirked then scoffed as she turned her eyes back to the road. "She wasn't humping me or my leg."

I didn't want to continue this but I always had to have the last word. "Maybe cause I wasn't a Were in heat that I could think a little more clearly but she was ready to be your bitch without those scents." I huffed looking out the window, "It doesn't matter anymore." I said before she could say anything else. It really didn't matter though, it was so long ago. A lot of things have changed since then.

"You still talk in your sleep, cute." She smiled and gave me a wink. "But you can go to sleep I was just wonder if you wanted anything to eat or drink."

Yawning I stretched, "Get me some coffee?"

Getting our coffee and completely surprising Jade as I told the guy my very long drink we sat outside absorbing sun to wake up a bit better.

"Mmm it taste so good." I sighed happily looking out towards the street. It seemed like it was lunch break for a local high school. It was awkward since it looked like they were hitting on everyone but me at our table.

"Can I have some?" Jade asked leaning over to me taking a whiff of my coffee but a little to close to my face for me to stay calm.

"Sure." I was proud that my voice didn't crack or stutter and I handed her my cup.

Kids were looking more closely at us and it was making me uncomfortable. "Oh~" She purred in a moan and everyone snapped their attention to her. "This is amazing, how did you find out about this?" She asked her tongue licking the mouth piece.

How could I tell her that a Demon had gotten it for me? I shrugged and placed my arm over the chair and she made more noises making me warm. "Can you uh stop making those noises?" I asked, I wasn't the only one who was blushing. Ivy and Erica were looking a little uncomfortable as well.

She raised a thin black brow as she placed my cup in front of me and moved closer so she could whisper in my ear, "Sounds like this?" She asked before letting out a soft moan that I was pretty sure I was the only one who could hear. Ivy was glaring at her and Erica was blushing watching intently. She did it again as her hands lightly felt on my legs making me jump a little as my breath caught and grew heavy.

"Jade," I pretty much moaned her name and she shuddered over me, "stop." My voice was weak and raspy and full of lust. Damn I don't think I could walk if we had to move.

Licking her lips she was pretty much sitting on my lap. "Hey Rachel..." Her voice was as bad as mine and she actually shifted so she was sitting on me. "Can I...?" She asked and I couldn't drop eye contact with her. In a flash her lips were on mine and I froze but it didn't last long until Ivy jerked to a standing position.

It startled Jade enough to stop kissing me and we both blushed madly. "Should you really be doing that with so many kids around?" She hissed through clenched teeth her eyes closed.

Jade shifted on my lap and I felt how hot she was against me, it was intoxicating. "Yes, I'm showing my dominance over her so no little cookies will come sniffing." I wasn't totally sure if she was talking about the kids or if she was referring to Ivy.

Ivy growled a little and Erica stood, I was still to far into shock and lust to move or even make a sound, "If we left so early we should get back onto the road."

"Yeah." I seconded her motion but my voice sounded against it. Damn I was so hot I might spontaneously combust. Double damn Jade was just as hot. I was screwed and I wished it was in the literal term at this point. "We should go."

With a sigh Jade got up and I suddenly got cold, kids were in half drink watching us and I felt my entire body flame. Now I wish I could spontaneous combust... I kept my head down as I walked to the car, this time Erica was sitting up front which meant I get to make Ivy suffer with my scent in the back.

As soon as the car started up all windows went down which only made my blush intensify. I sat quietly sipping my drink with my legs pressed together to the point I would have bruises. "Ah Rachel." Jade cleared her throat and I looked over to her. "I'm not completely sorry I did that."

I snorted, _Of course you don't feel bad about it. You never have._ I thought with a hidden smile.

She smiled back at me then went back to watching the road, "I forgot how hard it was to be around you... your scents they..." She trailed off and I could swear I saw everyone else in the car give a short nod. What the Turn? "I'm not sure if its habit for you or if you're just a very stupid, but sexy, Witch." I couldn't take it as an insult but I couldn't take it as a complement either.

By the way Ivy was looking it seemed despite hating Jade, which I'd hope would change, she agreed with what Jade had to say. I didn't know I was pushing on her instincts too. Great now I felt like the word that rhymes with Witch...

The car ride was silent until I had to reach between all of us and pushed in a CD not caring what was on it. I smiled when a familiar song came on and looked at Jade who was blushing. "Oh you are oh so sly. You know I don't like to sing aloud."

She smiled licking her lips, "Yeah that's it haha." Her blush deepened and I sat back.

Almost on cue we both silenced before singing along with the lyrics, _"Four years you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure; all the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks. So superficial, so immature, then when you graduate you take a look around and you say 'HEY WAIT!' This is the same as where I just came from I though it was over! Aw that's just great."_

A look of realization came from Ivy while Erica quirked up getting ready to sing with us. _"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex, who's got the money, who gets the honeys, who's kinda cute and who's just a mess. And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends. High school never ends,"_ Everyone sang but for Ivy who still seemed pissed as everyone was ready to move on.

If she wasn't into me anymore than why was she getting her panties all bunched up over this? If she really didn't want to go she didn't need to come. _But I guess I did twist her arm a little on coming..._ I thought with a small frown but smiled as another song I knew came on. It was our old CD, I thought she would have thrown it out already.

After a few more songs I watched as track ten came on and she reached down pressing skip before the song could even come on, she did it as natural as she did years ago. I looked at her smiling. "What?" She asked a little nervous as she watched me from the corner of her eye.

"You skipped that song." I laughed and sat back, "You've always skipped the track that if I didn't know you hated it so much I would have totally forgotten about it." She glared at me from the mirror and I just gave her a cute smile, she rolled her eyes back in response.

After a few more hours of driving on the highway we finally got on the off ramp and headed into a small looking town. It was really homey which made me wonder if this was almost like our Hollows. There were a few people dressed up as Witches and Vampires and I couldn't help but think about what we saw in Las Vegas on our trip to California.

The last time I was here was when I was with Jade and it brought back fond memories. "You fell into that fountain." Jade said looking over at a huge fountain where the kids who were young enough could get away in swimming in it.

A soft huff came out me as I gave it a half smile, "I wouldn't have fallen in and showed everyone my lacy red bra if _someone_ hadn't distracted me and I wouldn't have almost ran over a rat."

"It was a dove, Baby Girl, and its not my fault you were looking at me when you should have been watching where you were going." Jade smiled. and I glared at her a little.

"Explain?" Erica asked with a smile now sitting to face us and looked at the said fountain.

I shrugged, "Long story short I was wearing a white shirt and she _purposely_ distracted me and I fell in pretty much flashing the after mass of a church."

Everyone snickered.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Song played: High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup. lol so what do you think about this? A little forward right? Anyway it'll only get better from here, review please and thank you~_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I only own Jade and whatever side charter wiggles their way in_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Nine

I looked at the lake house and saw all the memories, was it a good idea to come out here? With the car doors closed and bags in hand we headed up. "God so many memories." A soft sigh came out of me.

"Oh jeeze, should we know where not to sit or eat?" Erica asked.

"Well~" Jade drawled out and I slugged her lightly in the arm. "Don't worry about it the place has been cleaned since then."

"That doesn't help us feel better..." Erica mutter and she laughed.

Walking up onto the large porch we headed inside and I was still aww struck by how the place looked. "I like it," Erica smiled, "One of your smaller vacation places?" There was no insult in it what so ever and Jade smiled at her.

"Righty-o. Its a modest place."

"Modest?" I asked as I shifted my purse on my shoulder.

Jade chuckled and started to show everyone to their rooms, "Baby I've not taken you to all my places."

What was with all the woman I like or like me being filthy rich when I was just scarping by? "Don't call me Baby..." I told her softly which only added to the awkwardness. If Ivy and Erica didn't share a room then I was the only one left without one... and in every room was a woman looking for something.

"You're not staying with me." Came Ivy's icy reply as she walked into a room throwing her bag onto the bed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"She can sleep with me." Erica purred grabbing my arm and hauling me towards her room.

Thinking about it I stopped and turned towards Jade who was leaning against the wall watching, waiting... "You promise to keep your hands to yourself?" I asked her and Jade smiled.

Shrugging herself off the wall she stalked towards me to place a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't I behave last time? And you were the one acting naughty."

"Do tell." Erica asked in a serious voice hugging my arm.

"Don't tell." I blushed then rubbed my temples. "I cuddle when I sleep."

"I know." Came all three of their replies.

"And thats all you need to know cause nothing else happened." I wiggled myself out of Erica's grasp and moved my way to Jade's room. Of course I knew where Jade's room was, I had spent my spring vacation out here a few times.

I moved myself to my side of the bed and paused as I saw some pictures and tickets from when I was out here last. A fond smile found its way to my lips as I touched them and jumped when she came into the room. "You still have these?" I asked and she looked up, I bobbed my head to the things on her bed frame and wall and she smiled with a little blush.

A longing look came onto her face as she looked at them, "Why would I ever want to get rid of them? I kept everything."

Erica jumped into the open door, "Who wants to go swimming?" She shouted overly excited and we gave her a faint smile. "And I brought snacks~" The look on her face said they were loaded and a sly look came on all three of our faces.

"Mmm then I'm breaking into your stash Jade." I said as I quickly turned on the bed and hung my body over the edge looking under the bed. A cocky smirk came back onto my lips as I felt both their eyes on my ass as I dug around until I pulled out a wooden box and lifted the latch.

"What's in there?" Erica asked waiting by the door.

Jade blushed a little and I pulled out a bottle and popped the lid off, "Wolfsbane." I smirked then sucked on my pointer finger before dipping it in and holding it out to Jade. She stared at it before I finally realized what I did. "Oh! I'm sorry, uh old habits die hard."

A hum came out of her as she grabbed my wrist so I couldn't pull away and slowly sucked my finger into her mouth. My breath caught as I watched her go, her sharp green eyes watching me before fluttering shut with a shudder taking a deep breath.

My mouth was growing dry and I closed my eyes as I felt her tongue lick up my finger before popping off. It was hot between my legs and I noticed now that she was hovering over my body between them. I looked up at her and I saw her body tighten wanting to go farther but waiting for me to say something. I gulped a breath of air before looking off to the side, "Ah sorry." I bit my lip.

In a slow motion she moved foreword rubbing her cheek into mine to whisper it was fine in my ear before pressing her hips down on me. A sharp intake of breath filled me as I jumped into her us both grunting at it. We both looked hot and her gaze pleaded we just close the door and continue. My chest was heaving and I was having a hard time saying no to that idea. "Jade we need to change and go swimming." I reminded her.

Slowly she got off of me and I showed her my trust by giving her my back as I grabbed my bathing suit from my purse and edged towards the door where Erica was looking rather flushed. "I'll change in the bathroom." I told them dumbly as I staggered across the hall and locked the door.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air I ran the water cold in the sink and pressed it to my neck shivering as it cooled me down. _Okay keep it together Rachel._ Taking another slower breath I stripped my clothes on and wiggled into my new bikini. It was black with little plant patterns in green running up the sides. Nodding at myself in the mirror thinking I looked pretty good I left the safety of the bathroom finding Jade to be waiting for me. "Ready?" I squeaked and I mentally cursed at myself.

She took in a long deep breath and I saw her visibly shake from it. I took a step back and she licked her lips like she was hungry. Oh she was hungry and it looked like Rachel was on her menu. "Rachel you smell so good." She confessed forcing herself to look away from me and slowly made her way towards the backdoor. I followed but at a further back pace making sure my feet slapped a little against the hardwood floor so she knew where I was. "Sorry, its been so long since you've been this close to me and I guess some of my self control has left."

Jade looked over her shoulder and gave me a pained smile. Damn she wanted to jump me. Double damn I wanted her too. I should have done something before coming out here with all of them. Now I was going to be sleeping in Jade's bed and she can tell when I'm pent up... "Don't worry about it. Keeps me on my game." I told her returning the smile.

It was so bright outside that I covered my eyes as we went over the well manicured lawn down the hill to the lake front. Ivy was sprawled out in a chair reading a book half her body under an umbrella while Erica rinsed off in a little boxed in place that was new to me. "When did you get that?" I asked as we waited for her to get out.

A hum came out of Jade as she smiled a little then let me go ahead of her. "Got it the day after you left here last. I thought to myself; I get a naked Rachel to myself in the lake and in the shower. That is just painfully not enough. So, why not build this out here so I can have you rinse off with me before taking a shower?" She said as if talking to herself thinking it over then nodded at the end. "I think it works."

"I think it makes perfect sense." Erica chimed from the water edge waiting for us to join.

I was just stock still as I looked at her blushing. "What?" She asked flashing me fangs before moving around to a little shack and turned on the radio, it made Ivy and Erica jump at the sudden loud music.

Shaking my head at her I turned the water on hissing as the cold liquid covering me. "And I wonder where I got my appetite from." Jade smirked, Erica laughed, and Ivy glared with what I bet was a silent growl. I bowed my head getting my hair wet before running into the water.

Long muscular legs pushed me forward sending me at high speeds towards the water where I dived under like a torpedo but not getting very far. When my head came out I gasped from the cold then pushed my hair out of my face. "The water is freaking cold!" I hissed through my teeth then dunked again trying to adjust my usually warm body to the colder temperature.

Erica and Jade joined in after me both hissing at the water before becoming numb to it and swam over to me. I was already swimming my way towards the manmade island in the middle of the lake. It was real land with a massive tree with a tire swing hanging over the shallow water to a sudden drop off. It even had its own little dock. Hauling myself on it I smiled at the tree, I jumped when Erica came out of the water scaring the peas out of me. "Some warning would be nice!"

She laughed at me then gasped as she finally got the view. It was at a far enough distant that it didn't look like much from the sand line but from here it was magnificent. "Oh wow this is amazing."

"I know." I said lovingly at it then went to the swing. I ran with it in the shallow water until I had it going high enough to jump off. From there I did a canon ball. They both followed suit and we ended up playing on the swing for an hour. While Erica and Jade bonded I swam back to shore finding Ivy to be reading her book still.

"Hey." I smiled breathlessly as I got out of the water and dropped down a next to her in a chair. "Why don't you join us?" She made a bored sound before her eyes looked at me. To tell you the truth I don't think she was really reading. Her loner attitude was starting to get to me. "Come on, loosen up Ivy. Spend some time with us, its vacation time." I whined at her and she just sighed. "Please?" I pleaded. Damn the woman had be begging, when had that started?

She blushed and let out another sigh but this one of defeat as she placed her book down. "Yay!" I was shocked I could still squeal but there it was and she laughed at it. I smiled, I liked it when she laughed. "So uh Ivy... you want to start with me?" I asked and she jerked her head to look at me. From the side of the chair I pulled out a bag of cookies and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah? Or just tell me to go Turn myself."

It took a moment but she turned her body towards me and a sigh of relief left me. Cracking one in half I offered it to her while I munched on mine. Jade was already as high as a kite with the Wolfsbane I'd given her but she could handle splitting a cookie with Erica, Brimstone wasn't to potent for her for some reason. Yes we've tested it out.

I sat back and absorbed sun with her until Erica and Jade swam back. "Aww you started without us." Erica pouted and dried her hands before cracking one in two and giving one side to Jade.

"Mmm," I rolled onto my stomach so the sun now heated my back, "Jade started before all of us. Wolfsbane." I teased her. Jade ate her cookie and laid down close beside me. I could tell she was taking in my scent.

In a couple of minutes Jade was snoozing. "Ha, she's passed out. I don't remember her being such a lightweight." I laughed as I poked her cheek and she just frowned. She was under the shade of an umbrella and I stretched on my towel now completely dried off. "Anyone want to go on a walk with me?"

No one made a move and I pouted at them, "Fine I can walk by myself. I'll be back soon." I told them as I slipped on my flip flops and made my way on the trail. I loved the green and now that the sun wasn't on me directly I thought the bright sun made the temp even better.

I heard something and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. "Ivy? Erica? Jade?" I asked slowly turning around and looked through the different shades of green. It didn't look like anyone was near me but I had a gut feeling I wasn't the only one out here. "Hey this isn't funny." I growled walking ahead a little further but kept a look out.

There was another rustle and I could hear the faint scream of someone and a thud of something heavy landing on the dirt. "Hey!" I called out kicking off my flip flops starting to run as I heard more screaming. Skidding to a halt when I saw a huge brown Werewolf smacking a girl around, she looked to be about eighteen. They didn't seem to notice me as she was being smacked into the ground and trees letting out silent screams of pain while the wolf snarled stalking around her.

This wasn't looking good but at the same time the wolf had yet to draw blood from her. What the Turn was going on? And why did it have to happen on my vacation? Couldn't trouble just leave me alone? "I said HEY you big ugly!" I shouted as I threw a pretty heavy rock at it. It stopped its stalking to show its long yellow teeth at me.

_Oh shit... why did I just do that?_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: I like the next chapter most =) what did you think? Things getting spicy? lol (referring to first chapter TACO TACO BURRITO!) And yes I already know that none but Erica would do the drugs but I wanted them to loosen up a bit, they're to wound up_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Finished reading the Hollows Insider and it wasn't bad_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Ten

It was male. I could tell now as he turned towards me his head, being larger than a female, and showing me some really scary big teeth. "Why Grandma, what big teeth you have..." I muttered and he charged me. _The better to eat you my Dear!_ answered me in my head. I stood my ground and reached for a line to throw up my protective circle. "Oh fu-!" I cursed as I was hit head first by him and smashed into the dirt trail. My breath left me in a painful explosion while my eyes danced with stars. Oh shit that hurt!

Kicking him in his doggie jewels he yelped and I had enough strength to pull myself out from under him. "Damn I don't have my splat gun!" I cursed then froze, he had stopped whimpering in pain and was now looking at me like a redhead chew toy. "Double damn..."

The girl was knocked out and I licked my lips as I tried to get him further away. _Damn it I should have gotten this band off of me! I can't tap a line like this!_ I hissed in my head. I was good at defending myself but it wouldn't do me any good with a two hundred plus pissed Were.

He snapped his jaws at me with saliva flying around making the scene even more terrifying. I gulped and he lunged. Instinct had me drop and cover my face and throat with my arms and he latched on snarling. Kicking out again he jumped off jerking my arm with it almost dislocating. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed my voice cracking with the sharp pain of his fangs piercing me. "Someone help!" Screaming for help was my only choice I couldn't bring a Were down on my own without any spells.

The male Were made a face that looked like he was mocking me. Who was I kidding? I was deep in the woods and had just left for a walk, no one would be looking for me until it was too late. And he seemed a little eager to spill my blood. A whimper came out of me as he tighten his grip on my forearm.

From no where there was a sudden howl and in a flash of sin black and ivory white a monstrous blur slammed into the wolf who was about to snap my bone in half. I hissed in a breath as I held my arm to my chest watching in total aww. Skidding ten feet away the brown Were shook his head dazed as to what had just hit him, before me was a sleek black beautiful female Were. Her lips pulled back in a snarl as her fur stood on end making her look fluffy. "Jade." I breathed in relief and made my way over to the girl. She was still out cold but at least now we were safe. Or at least I thought we were...

The look in Jade's eyes weren't her but the animal inside, and she was pissed as all Hell... Her beautiful dark green eyes were now light with the lust for blood and I felt my hair stand on end as more dark growls came out of her. The male might not live through this fight...

Shaking his head he growled back at her and started a wide circle around us, Jade made sure she was between us and the unknown male. I saw Ivy and Erica come up with Vampiric speed but I held my hand out to them mouthing to stay quite and not to move. I didn't want them to draw the attention of the two.

In a split second the two Weres were grappling with fangs and claws. Yelps of pain came from them and blood started to speckle the ground. They separated to collide once more, Jade got a good grip and ripped a mouthful of furry flesh off him and spat it to the ground. A pained yelp came from him and they split once again. Licking his foreleg I could see him thinking. He knew if he kept this up he wasn't going to last.

Time slowed as they stared at each other and he turned towards us now being the closest one. "Shit..." I muttered under my breath and he charged us. Luckily all he did was snarl and snap his fangs as he jumped over head and ran away with his tail between his legs. She was going to go after him but I stood and she skated in a smooth halt in front of me. Oh this wasn't much better...

Her animal side was in full swing. Her ears went back as her once white teeth now stained in blood was bared at me. I gulped holding up my hands that were covered in my blood. "Jade, calm down. It's me Rachel." I told her in a soft voice almost drowned out by her growls.

Ivy took a step closer but stopped when my eyes landed on her. "Jade," I said again in an even softer and loving tone, "Jay its me. Its all okay. He's gone and we need you to take her to a doctor. See, she's unconscious." I motioned behind me and her eyes flickered from me to the girl and back.

Slowly I got onto my knees and moved my frizzy red hair over so my neck was bared to her. Submit, I needed to submit to her so she could gain control of herself. I held my breath as she came over her fur slowly going down and her growls now just a rumble in her chest. Again Ivy made a move towards us and I pleaded with my eyes for her to stay where she was. It would go really wrong if she tried to get between us. Jade's growl grew and I moved my eyes back to the ground. Coming closer she sniffed it while walking around me my gut tightening. I was in some real shit if she didn't snap back.

I sucked in a breath when I felt her cold nose touch my neck then moved to my jaw. Licking my lips I slowly raised my hands and ran my fingers through her midnight black fur. It was so soft~ I rubbed my face into her neck and a purring sound came out of her. My hands moved up to her ears softly rubbing them before she moved her face to my throat again rubbing her scent on me and I kissed her muzzle. She licked my face and I let a sigh of relief come out of me. "You need to change back Babe, she might have a concussion." I whispered to her as I fell back onto my butt. God I was already so tired and we had just gotten here.

Giving me a small bark and a wag of her tail she went to go change back behind a bush. With her gone Ivy and Erica walked over, I let out a long tired sigh. "Can't you go even one day without causing trouble?" Ivy asked staying away from me checking the pulse of the girl.

"I didn't plan this." I growled.

"You never do."

Erica was holding the remnants of what used to be Jade's bikini. "Will she be okay?" She asked, she too stood a far distant away from me. I was betting my blood was getting to them. "She Wered out pretty fast and by the sounds of it she's doing it again." We looked over at the whimper from the bush.

"She has Wolfsbane and Brimstone in her system, she's not feeling a thing." I told her in a whisper. I was too tired to deal with this.

We looked over as Jade sauntered over. I held myself up with shaky legs while Ivy hooked the girl's arm over her shoulder. When Jade noticed my bleeding arm her pace became fast and a deep blush settled over my cheeks. She was completely naked... "Oh God Rachel your hurt!" She gasped jumping at me and I'm happy to say I wasn't the only one to be startled by it.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about her." I said motioning towards the girl in a jerky motion but Jade didn't seem to care.

She pulled me into a hug and I felt my breath leave me, "Oh God I was so scared." She whispered holding me tighter. "I woke up to hearing you scream and I smelt another Were. And you were scared and bleeding, God you're bleeding." She whimpered letting me go to look at my arm and started licking it up.

Ivy stiffened while Jade and Erica moaned a little. I pulled my arm away from her and she looked up at me innocently, she didn't mean anything by it she was just trying to heal me but it wasn't helping the situation. "Jade we need to get her some help and find out why he was attacking her."

"I'll kill him if he comes near you again." She snarled her red lips pulled up to show her teeth. God she was sexy in her rage, and very naked...

"Yes yes," I whispered softly moving foreword and she rested her head on my chest. I kept my bleeding arm away from her as I stroked her now messy black hair. "We'll get him but I'm okay. Just a scratch. Let's get you home and in some clothes, you know I don't like it when others see you naked." Even though there was reason in her gaze she was still being ruled by her animal. Reverting to how we were back then seemed to help and she nodded as she took my hand leading me back to the house.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Ivy motion to Erica to pick up the patch of fur and her grimace at it. "You need any help with her?" I asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head, she knew what I was doing and was putting up with it even thought she didn't like it, I could tell. She was admiring on how I handled the situation so well. I had no charms and couldn't tap a line, saved a girl and my own ass and got a Were on a rage to calm. Respect. But I worked great under pressure even though it usually ended in me playing with Demon magic and hurting myself... I gave her a nod and we walked ahead of them back to the house.

I'd rather wait until the Brimstone had worked its way out of our systems but I was concerned about the girl and the others were worried about my arm, it hadn't stopped bleeding and it was putting them on edge. But the doctor who was called was a small town one and wouldn't say anything about it. I was betting he had dealt with a lot of cases like this, dealing with people high on Brimstone not being attacked by a random Were in the forest. Well at least I hope he didn't.

And yes of course I made sure everyone was dressed before he came over. I wasn't going to have the old man die of a heart attack at seeing three half naked woman and one completely nude Were. It was for my entertainment... Heh maybe I was becoming my old self faster than I thought.

The doctor was old with a full head of white hair greying around his temples. He almost reminded me of Keasley which brought a smile to my lips. It brought a sense of home to me and calmed my nerves as he looked my arm over. His eyes were a soft grey filled with wisdom and when standing I was a foot taller than him. He gave me a smile as he started to bandage up my arm. "Your arm is going to be fine my dear. Take another bite of Brimstone and it should be healed by tonight."

Okay I wasn't expecting that, but sure. "Thanks, can you tell us anything about her?" I asked and he patted my arm once he was done.

He nodded as he wiped his hands off on a washcloth, "Aye. A young lass from town, Megan Ales. She's been having problems with her boyfriend lately."

"Would he happen to be a Were?" Ivy asked, she was still clear across the room but able to see everything from where she was perched.

He nodded again. "You said you have proof he attacked her?" He looked eager for it, I was taking a guess he had some sort of connection to her or everyone knew about there little lover spats. Hell from what I saw I was eager for whoever that Were had been to be behind bars. Erica pointed to a baggy that held the blood matted fur and I held my arm up, they could do a casting of the fang marks on my arm and compare it to his teeth. "Good, have you called the I.S. yet?"

As if knowing we were speaking of them someone knocked on the door. Jade went to get it and motioned for whoever it was to come in. My jaw dropped and a sly smile came onto me. "Dennis, is that you?" I asked.

Dennis was a tall man having to stand about six foot six with shaggy orange hair, he was a Were Fox. He was also the brother of that weasel who had tried to hump Jade back in college. A grin spread across his lips as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well if it isn't Morgan. It seems your still getting into trouble."

I shrugged and his eyes landed on my arm, concern flashed over his features. "What can I say, it follows me like a lost puppy."

We hugged and I quickly sat back down when I felt Jade and Ivy glare at him, jeeze they were so touchy. "So a Witch, two Vamps, and a Were out in the woods..." He commented then looked down at the girl with a scowl.

"It sounds like an opening to a bad joke." I sighed rubbing my templed feeling a head ache coming on.

"Does it have a punch line?" He asked sitting down.

"I hope its a happy one." I gave a weak smile.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

After getting our statements Dennis and the nice Doctor Riche, the E being silent, left with the still passed out girl. Doctor Riche told us not to worry that she was fine and was probably in a stress induced sleep.

With them gone I let out a long sigh. Everyone looked tired now off their highs. "I say we order a pizza and soak in the hot tub." I suggested.

"I second the motion." It was Ivy who backed me up but I didn't think I needed to beat the question into anyone.

"I'll get a new bikini." Jade sighed as she went to her room and I lead the girls back out. With the knowledge of hot tubs they moved off the cover and checked the water before turning up the heat. Slipping in we all let out a sigh. "So Rache, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?" Jade asked sinking in close beside me. She had brought glasses and a bottle of white wine with her. Ooh it was the bubbly kind.

I frowned at her as I sipped it. "Wasn't my fault." I said tightly then took another sip.

"Only you could turn a walk into a dog fight." Jade smiled from behind her glass.

Downing the glass I shivered at the bubbles, "Shut up and pour me another glass." I smiled back.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Told you this one was better that the last chapters! Though I am terrible with fighting scenes -sigh- But I think this chapter is funny =) but then again I'm the type of girl who laughs at her own humor XD I entertain myself lol_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Waking up wasn't that bad. I excepted the warmth Jade had to offer and cuddled closer to her. Seeing how we were in her bed we played by her rules, well it wasn't her rules more than the option of sleeping topless which I also preferred to do. But thinking it best I had a white button up top on and a pair of panties. Not much but still leaving me modestly covered. It felt good waking up at noon and I nuzzled my face into the nape of her neck. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing taking in my scent. Memories flooded me; sleeping embraced like this and the long nights before it, the both of us drinking coffee at a cafe, swimming and riding horses. I didn't even remember why we broke up in the first place.

She held me tighter in her sleep for a moment before moaning as my breath brushed her skin. The sound made me shiver. To think this beautiful woman was once mine, and wanted to be mine again. I think I had better skill with the woman than I do with the men. Laying there for a moment I took in our scents mixing before letting out a soft sigh, the only reason why I was getting out of bed was because I had to pee and see if the others were awake. I'd feel bad if we slept the day away while they sat in the living room doing nothing. I know if I was in their shoes I wouldn't appreciate it.

Wiggling out of her grip I sluggishly made my way out of the room with a yawn. The scent of coffee was in the air telling me that at least one of them was awake. But first thing first, bathroom. With that out of the way and my hair brushed I stumbled into the kitchen and slid myself onto a stool. Ivy was awake and sipping her coffee as she read the same book from yesterday. "Mornin' Ivy." I yawned again and her brown eyes smoothy transfered her gaze from what she was reading to me.

Putting her cup down she got up and started to pour me a mug. Sliding it to me I offered her a small tired smile and brought it to my lips. The cup warmed my hands and I breathed in the black aroma. "How long have you been awake?"

Ivy glanced at a clock on the wall then crossed her legs settling back into her seat across from me. "About an hour."

I nodded and took another sip of my coffee. Ivy had liked me for two years and I had told her no. It took almost every guy I thought I was in love with backstabbing me or dying for me to consider playing for the other side once more. I've always like woman more than men but after Jade I had told myself it would just be better if I was with men, plus there was that off chance that I might fall in love with a Witch and produce grandchildren for my mother. I couldn't do it now knowing any child of mine would be Demon spawns... at least she had Robbie.

To be honest I've only been with Jade. No woman before and no woman after. Just her. But now there was Ivy but I wasn't all that sure if I was treating her like the men before her or if my feelings for her are like the feelings I hold for Jade. Ivy can create pleasure from the Vampire bites I have, made from both her and Al when he had taken her form the very first night we had met. I wasn't sure the feelings of love and pleasure I had from just sitting with her was because of the bites or the thoughts of being bitten again or if I really did just like her. That was why Jade was so much more easier to understand. She too was motivated by instinct and I can handle that. Hell that stuff is hot when you combine it with a bed, its like the freaking fourth of July!

"Rachel?" Came Ivy's distant voice and I blinked at her. "Coming out of that little world of yours?" She asked and I quickly looked away when I saw a bit of her fangs.

"The place where I am Queen and nothing bad follows me like a cloudy day? Yes I'm back from my magical world." She chuckled and I smiled. "What did I miss while I was out?" I asked shrugging it off and taking another sip of coffee.

She gave me small smile, "Nothing. You just looked a little to intent and confused on whatever little thing you were concentrating on. Remember what Jenks and I told you, leave thinking to professionals."

"Ha ha really funny." I pouted at her then closed my eyes. "I wonder what we're doing today."

Ivy turned a page in her book, "As long as its not like yesterday anything would be fine."

I nodded. I did not want a repeat of yesterday no matter how much woman flesh I saw. "I wonder if she's okay..."

I didn't notice her look at me then down to my arm, "How's the bite?"

"Hmm? Oh," I muttered and started to unwrap it, like the doctor had said the bite was now just red marks, the holes already closed. "Looks and feels fine to me."

After a few moments of silence I got up and looked to see what she had for breakfast. I really didn't feel like cooking so I looked at her cereal and smiled when I found my favorite; Captain Crunch. I would never grow tired of it! I poured myself a bowl and moseyed on over to the suede couch. Curling up I flipped through the channels until I found some cartoons. The new ones pissed me off and it was pure luck that I found one of the rare ones that showed all the oldies, Nick Toons. Amazing. They had Ren and Stimpy.

I heard a door opened but continued to eat my dry cereal watching the stupid show that made me smile. I jumped a little when I felt arms brush over my shoulders then held around my chest, the gesture was obviously Jade. Her long black hair curtained me in and I breathed in the scent of Were, she took in her own breath. "Really? Colorful cereal and stupid kid shows? You haven't grown up at all." I felt her smile into my hair and kissed it before I shooed her off of me.

"Didn't feel like making breakfast. Ivy made coffee." It was funny how my sugary cereal didn't go well with my black coffee but I didn't care.

"I was going to make breakfast you know." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Ivy and her exchanged a brief 'Morning'.

"Mm snooze you lose." I replied as I stretched up. My head rolled back and I watched as Jade got herself a cup of coffee. She was now sporting a black silk top to go with the silk sweat pants. You can add black silky things to the list of things the woman I find attractive like. At least she wasn't walking around half naked. I don't know how all of us would react to a naked Were even if it was her house. Rolling over so that my top hung over the back of the couch I looked at them, God they were beautiful. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking a run in the forest and whatever we want to do through the day and once it gets a little darker hit he city?"

"A run?" I asked earnestly jumping to my knees. "I wanna go for a run!"

Ivy was looking at me confused and a slight blush on her cheeks, it must be all the emotions I was pushing out, while Jade chuckled over her coffee. "Yes, we'll go for a run on the forest trails."

"I'd rather stay here and relax if you don't mind. And I know for sure that Erica isn't the athletic type." Ivy said her eyes completely engrossed in what she was reading now ignoring me. I think she was a little embarrassed that I had caught her blushing even just the slightest.

From what I knew Erica was a party girl not a workout one. Jade shrugged. "That's fine with me." Her eyes slanted to me with a smirk on her lips. "It just means I'm only hunting one thing."

Her voice was low and it promised more, like all our own runs lead to no matter the weather. "Hey. Jade not hunting, running. You're running with me not hunting me." Turning her body towards me, only the counter and stools separated me from her. Chest lowered so her it rested on the flat surface she got into a pounce position her eyes now dark ready for a run and for someone to scream. Usually between me and her they're good screams.

She mouthed _'Run Witch, Run' _And I felt my body go wire tight. "Go now?" I asked already making my way to get changed. I was going to change before she could walk into the room.

I heard her laugh but Ivy cleared her throat on my way out, "Um Rachel, nice panties." I missed a step on my way back and Jade laughed again.

Oh God I was walking around in my underwear! Damn Jade made me forget a lot of things! Ignoring it I pulled on my black running shorts, which really are like tight fitting booty shorts, and my red sports bra. I was going to regret this later for not wearing more but it would keep me cool. I haven't been for a good run in a long time. "Go change." I smiled and she returned it with an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay okay I'm going." She shook her head going to her room.

With her gone I started to jog in place. "You sure you don't want to run with us? There's a lot of woods." Ivy didn't go on a lot of jogs with me which was disappointing.

Seeing her eyes flicker black I stopped jogging in place. "Sorry." I whispered moving back to the couch to turn off the television. My excitement was through the roof...

As fast as I was Jade was dressed in red running shorts with a matching t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail while mine hung down my back. "I hope you've gotten faster since our last run." God she was one hundred percent predator and my knees were starting to turn weak.

My hips swayed unconsciously as I licked my lips, I wanted her to hunt me... "I want a long run. Around the forest, through town, then back on the long trail through the forest." I was surprised by how seductive my voice had came out.

By then I noticed Erica behind Jade, walking out behind her she moved in front of me getting on her knees. The action itself made my body temp skyrocket. "I will do whatever you say but will you run naked?" She asked looking up at me her hands gripping the rim of my shorts which was close to my hot core.

A purr came out of Jade as she came up behind her, I looked up and I held my breath. Her eye's were bright and I swear I could see the animal inside stir. "Being on your knees in front of her is a turn on, get up." She didn't look at Erica her eyes locked on me and mine locked back. She was the current threat.

"Jade if you make this bad and we can't run I'm going to be really really mad." I told her and she reached forward. Taking in a breath I moved out of her touch and she licked her lips. This was a game for her just like our run. "Can you behave? Remember run with me not behind me."

She moved towards the door and I followed taking it as she could handle herself. Before leaving I ran to the fridge pulling out two water bottles. "I like running behind you." She stood by the door waiting for me, she was looking so Godly... Giving a small smile to Ivy to calm her we made our way out stretching before setting off at a slow pace. Ivy was watching and I had a feeling that if we moved to quickly she'd tell us it was a bad idea and call if off. But then again she could just be checking out two pretty hot chicks move around...

Far enough away from the house we smirked at each other. "You ready to play?" She purred to me and I watched her tongue rub her fangs. "Once I get close enough I'm grabbing your hips."

"Of course we're going to be close we're running _together_ not _after_." I stressed but she still looked at me like a playful puppy. "Jade?"

Stopping in mid jog I ended up moving before her and cursed as I looked back. She was looking up from under her brow and I felt the muscles between my legs tighten. "Run." She whispered and the wisp of predator in her eyes made my feet start to pound the ground.

She was giving me a runners start, I wonder how long I can keep from her. My record had been fifteen minutes. I heard her Human howl and a fire spilt into my body, she was coming. I've been chased by Trent's dog before, them baying for my blood. But knowing that it was Jade, hearing the familiarly sound that made my blood pump, I was excited. I wanted her to chase me, grab my hips like she said and pull me to the ground. More than likely that was how it was going to go. Exciting.

Rounding the corner along the small band of trees I shivered as I heard her call out again sounding closer. If I could make it to town then I was home free but the second we make it into the forest she would have me on the ground. My lungs burned as the muscles in my legs gleefully helped moved the adrenaline through my body. Trees were blurs as I ran the sound of my breath and the rush of blood to my ears were the only thing I could here.

"Baby Girl, Ray wait!" Jade called out to me and I thought I could hear the strain in her voice. "Baby~" she whined and I galloped to a stop. "I give I give I want some water." She panted but I could swear that it was faked. Was I getting played?

Stopping she dropped at my feet with a huff and snapped open her water. "Is that really all you got?" I asked panting. I was a little out of shape from the lack of work but I was only slightly feeling the burn. "That was weak oh so might predator of the forest."

I snapped open my own bottle, it hurt the back of my throat as I sucked it down. Letting out a sigh my breath caught as I felt long cool fingers run up my legs. "Mm you're so trusting." She purred her hands now rubbing up the inside of my thighs getting me to pant harder. "I love that about you."

"Jade wait..." I gasped and a shudder ran through me, her face was inches from my thigh. Yeah I so got played...

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Hehe getting a bit hot or what? Yeah I so just left off on this when it was getting good XD So I'll now be either putting up a chapter on Sunday or Monday, just got myself a job!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She took a deep breath and shivered, her face moved closer until I felt her lightly press her lips to my thigh. I sucked in a breath and she smirked. "You smell so good Baby Girl, I really could eat you up."

I squeaked and she chuckled deeply as she ran her lips up closer to my core making me stiffen. Oh shit I want it but we can't, this wasn't what our run was used for! Anymore... not what our runs are used for anymore... "Jade I really can't..." I gasped as she kissed against my crotch and my eyes rolled back. A fire burst through me and all I wanted to do was rip my clothes off and roll in the dirt with her.

"Yes you can, you know you can never lie to me." She purred now moving her body up. Her chest brushed my pelvis and she kissed on my bare stomach. "Everything about you is so hot." She huffed licking it before her fingernails lightly ran up my legs and they buckled.

Landing on my knees in front of her she smirked as she moved the strands of hair that had escaped my ponytail to lick my neck. My vision blurred and I found it safer from the sudden vertigo to keep my eyes closed. "Jade," my voice cracked and my fingers went out in search of her finding her body to almost be pressing against mine as she tasted my skin and was soon rubbing a knee between my legs. I groaned and hated myself when my hips started to rub into her wanting more pressure. "Jade stop, we're close to town."

"It's not like they haven't seen us going at it before." She panted now moving to my ear where she nibbled on the top. A soft yip came out of me as she pushed me onto my back then hung over me. Her risque position over me made me moan and she smirked at the response. Her knee once more rubbed into my crotch and I writhed on the ground wanting more. "But you're right... we should head to town. I'll buy you ice cream." She smiled sweetly as she got up and offered me a hand.

I looked blankly at her. Oh God she was playing this game, I loved and hated this game! Taking her hand I brushed myself off and she 'helped' by smacking my ass. "What you had dirt." She smiled prettily at me. It didn't matter what face I made I knew I was blushing badly.

"You sure I don't have any on my crotch?" I asked looking back at her. _Whoa bad Rachel! Bad! You don't say things like that!_ "Kidding." I smiled holding my hands up then started a steady jog towards the town, slow just incase if Jade was still _hunting_ me.

In town a breath of relief left me but at the same time I was feeling really rowdy. "Thanks, by the way." I told her as we slowed to a walk into town.

"Mmm?" She asked looking at me with a sly look.

I looked away putting a hand over my cheeks. "I was saying thanks for that in a sarcastic manner but I don't think you're going to take it that way."

"Why would I if you mean it?" She asked brightly and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Looks like we've caught someone's eye." She muttered under her breath and forced a smile.

"What?" I asked looking up. "Who?"

"Jade?" It was a woman's voice and it sounded familiar. Soon the voice had a face and body; a short woman with pointed nails came along. She had a cheerful round face that was painted and wore a sunday dress. I know I've seen her before but she was so happy looking... "Oh its been so long dear!" She said happily as she hugged and kissed both her cheeks. Her smile faltered as she looked at me. "Rachel Morgan, it hasn't been long enough since I saw you last."

I remember her now! The smile was what had threw me. It was Mrs. Kelly, an opened minded (when there was enough power and money behind a name) Witch of a woman who was all into church and her children's school activities. She liked Jade. Not me. I have no power with my name and I was a harlot to her. She had seen me play flirt with Dennis and make out with Jade a few times in public. Okay maybe more than a few times in public... and in the church's bathroom... three times. Cough. And not to mention she was one of those people I had flashed that one Sunday afternoon so many years ago...

"Mrs. Kelly, how are you _dear_. How are the children?" I pulled out my best faked happy form that I had. Its been having a real workout since the I.S., Trent (at the beginning), the F.I.B., dealing with Ivy and Glenn together, and so many other people I have met over the last two years. It was looking pretty good.

But everyone already knew it was a load of bull and saw right through it. She gave me a tight lipped smile moving away from me then turned to Jade trying to pull her away, "Honey you shouldn't be seen with someone like her." I heard her whisper and Jade stared at her in shock not moving. "She's shunned. A Black Witch, a coquette floozy who beds and sins with Demons!"

My jaw dropped. I could now add that to a list of things people have called me. I felt my face flush a shushed whisper go around the Witches behind her. My mouth went dry as I held a hand up but my voice came out strong. "Hey my shunning has been removed. I'm cleared of that and I've never slept with a Demon and never plan to!" Flashes of Al naked body parts from him in his library came to memory and I stifled a shiver. I was never going near that thing!

Mrs. Kelly sneered and Jade's face shifted to anger. "How dare you say that." She growled ripping her hand away like she was disgusted. By the look on her face I'd say she was. "Do you have any proof of anything you just accused her of doing?"

"Her aura is black, covered in smut." She stammered looking at her. Oh crap she was looking pretty scared. I wonder how scary Jade's face was.

"I will admit I have done black spells," _Curses_ I thought. _Not spells but cruses. But they don't need to know that._ "But it was to save my friends, help people I don't even know, to _survive_."

"Ray you don't need to say a thing." Uh oh her voice was scary low... by her calling me Ray she was saying she wasn't mad at me but the dumb Witch in front of her. "I trust her and she did what she needed to do. You have _no_ right to call her that, or to even look at her!"

The older woman flinched back and bowed her head. "I'm sorry!" She cried out and Jade tapped her foot. Ruefully turning to me with her head and eyes still casting down she grumbled out an apologize. It was so obvious she didn't mean it.

It looked like Jade had wanted to say more but I held her arm to my chest and started to tug her away, "Forget it Jade, lets just go get some ice cream."

Jade turned around and cupped her hands over my cheeks looking fondly at me, "Baby, she has wronged what I love and she will make up for it." Mrs. Kelly paled as her head jerked up.

I blinked at her blushing, "Jade no. She hasn't wronged anyone she was just speaking her mind. But I'm pretty sure someone," I rolled my eyes over at Kelly, "had once told me if I don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. I'm not sure who that was but I'm pretty sure-" the look on Jade's face said move it along... "Anyway, what I'm getting at is don't worry about it. She doesn't matter." I heard Mrs. Kelly make an unhappy sound but I kept my eyes on Jade. "Ice cream then more running?" I asked, I licked my bottom lip then stuck it out a little to add effect.

She gave me a warm smile and I saw her shoulders eased, turning back to Mrs. Kelly Jade nicely snatched the paper from her hands and looked at it. "We'd love to come to your little get together tonight. Keep a table for four open for us and our guest." She told her in a sweet voice that made me shiver.

With that said we turned on our heels and walked away to a little ice cream place. We almost got banned from it when Jade was fingering me under the table. They didn't see what was going on but they saw the faces I was making and the hushed moans coming from me and figured she was doing something. "You sure showed her." I snickered, her arm to my chest still.

Walking inside she wiped me around pulling me into a kiss. Her lips moved against mine and I felt a flicker of the tip of her tongue running over my bottom lip. But before I could even respond she pulled away and smiled at me. "If she ever says anything bad about you again..." she cut off and let my mind wander on it. I think leaving it off like that was more scary than her saying anything at all. "Understood?" I nodded blankly at her and she took my hand bringing me to a stunned looking boy. "What do you want?" She asked me as she looked at what they had to offer.

I stared at her. She had kissed me. And it still felt as good as the first time. My heart was fluttering and I couldn't think straight. Damn I was still hot from the run to add to my little problem here. I blinked when she looked back at me. "Rachel what would you like?"

Thoughts of licking ice cream off each other flashed through my head and I blushed looking at the list. "Just a plain chocolate, small. I want to start running soon." I whispered.

Jade smirked and the boy nodded dumbly, it looked like Jade had already ordered while I was in my fantasy land. He had a blush that probably matched mine as he jittery made our orders. I'd be like him if I saw two radome girls walk into my work and make out a little.

With our orders in hand we headed out and started on our walk through town. It wasn't massively huge but it was more than a little town still everyone who lived here knew one another. "Thanks for the ice cream." I smiled as I bumped my hip into her's and she bumped back. The thought of what Mrs. Kelly said ran through my brain and made my gut tighten. "Um I'm sorry about that."

"That was not your fault." She told me quickly and I lowered my eyes. She was still mad about it. Jade must have taken that as me feeling hurt that she was snapping at me because she slipped an arm around my waist as we made our way back to the trail we had been on. It didn't look like we were going for that long run now. Damn. "Ray what she said was so out of line I had to hold myself back from slapping her."

Her anger was coming off in waves, my shoulders tightened. I really hated it when people were mad around me, it either made me mad or nervous which made me feel sick. "Not all of that was a lie." She looked at me and I quickly added, "The black magic not the sleeping with Demons... its a very long story."

"And one day I'd hope you'll tell me." Her arm around gave me a soft squeeze and I let out a soft sigh. It felt good to walk like this with her again, I resisted the urge to lay my head on her shoulder.

As I had thought we skipped the last run home which was disappointing. Walking in I went to the couch and dropped next to Erica putting my feet on the table ice cream still in hand. Jade had made my mood a bit better but she was still pumping out angry Were scents which set me on edge.

First they looked at my long bare legs before eyeing me. "You okay Rache?" Erica asked and I stuck my tongue out to lick up some chocolate that had dripped onto my hand. Seeing them blush made me feel powerful.

But my bad mood came back, "Mrs. Witch called me a floozy and I whore myself to Demons." I growled taking a bite of the ice cream. Oh God its cold! I shouldn't have done that!

They looked over at Jade confused. "Mrs. Kelly, she's a Witch and she calls her that instead of bitch cause I know this Were who is the equivalent of Kelly." She shook her head rubbing her temples before sitting on the armrest next to me. "She called her that and publicly embarrassed her."

"No I think you did that when you distracted me and I fell in the fountain. She was there."

"You spat fountain water at her." Jade smiled into her ice cream and I nodded at it. Ivy wasn't happy and neither was Jade as she thought about it again. "I would have torn her throat out." She growled lowly and I thought about pushing her off the armrest. I'd either get eaten alive or she'd get fake angry with me and exact her revenge on me. I thought against it.

Instead I patted her thigh and the girls eyed the motion. "You didn't which was good. And I got ice cream out of it."

That seemed to sooth her and the tension eased. "So I know what we're doing tonight." Jade said as she fished out the flyer and gave it to Ivy.

"You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed finishing my ice cream.

"Why not?" Jade asked done with her's as well. "We can show up her kids by winning."

"Winning what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Ivy handed the flyer to Erica sitting back with her own raised eyebrow, "Karaoke?"

I jerked my eyes to Jade, "You're kidding right?"

She laughed as she stood, "I've already got a song picked out."


	13. Chapter 13

_AN:__ So I got myself a job! Yay! Which sadly means I'm going to end up forgetting to update a lot when I just get home and pass out ^^' so forgive me, here is another chapter._

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Thirteen

In blue jeans and a tight almost revealing plaid green t-shirt I sat at a table with two Vampires and a Were all looking sexy where I looked plain. In all truths they were dressing normally... To end this oh so wonderful day we did go to the little karaoke party Mrs. Witch was helping with for the church. Its not like she could turn us away and I highly doubted she would because of Jade. I was pretty sure if Ivy mentioned her last name she'd get the same respect that she lacked towards me.

"Hey Dennis!" I shouted over the loud conversation of people getting his attention. He waved and sauntered over to us, I eyed his badge on his belt and the holstered gun. Following my eyes he grimaced. "You on duty _officer_?" I asked and he pulled a beer I hadn't seen in his hands to his lips.

He gave me a sheepish smile over the mouth of it, "I was asked to make sure it didn't get to rowdy in here." He took a quick sip of his beer looking slightly angry. "Make sure no Demons pop up and destroy the place."

My jaw dropped, "W-who asked you here?" This was bull! Though it did happen once...

His eyes darted to Mrs. Kelly and I felt anger flare through me. But all I did was quickly grab Jade's arm as she stood. "Forget it!" I snapped at her then took a breath. I wasn't mad at her, I shouldn't snap. "Sorry, just forget about her. This just makes me want to sing her kids into submission."

Ivy's eyes were black when I looked at her and I stifled a shiver. She took a calming breath and counted to ten, I've seen her do it enough times to know when she's upset. "What song do you plan to play?" She asked in a tight voice.

I shrugged keeping my eyes on her and Jade, they both seemed ready to jump up and snap Mrs. Kelly's neck. Dennis smiled as he slid the folder to me, giving him a weak smile I leafed through it with Erica. "So what are you going to sing?" I asked Jade glancing at the songs but paused, at that moment Mrs. Kelly came by.

"I'm so glad you could make it Jade!" I don't see why she thought they were on first name basis because Jade called her by her last name. She nodded at Dennis and held a hand out to Ivy and her sister. "Hello! I'm Kaye Kelly but everyone just calls me Mrs. Kelly."

She knew they were my friends and already a bit of a snippy attitude drifted into her voice. I saw the black flicker in the back of Ivy's eyes but they stayed the steady brown. "Ivy, Ivy Tamwood. And this is my sister Erica."

The look on Mrs. Kelly's face said she knew who she was, I wonder how far her name could carry her. At first she made nice with Ivy and Erica seeing if they had everything they wanted then looked at me in shock. Her eyes told me that she hated me for my connections and I just gave her a content smile basking in my friends.

Erica brought me back to the song list and snickered. "I can't believe you have this song."

"What's wrong with that song?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking at it.. "My daughter said it had God in it."

Erica and I looked at each other smirking before singing, _"Dip my tail in blood ink, write it down in red. Scribe the words "Happy Meal" right across your head."_ I started off and Erica continued it,

_"Tired of getting walked on treated like a sheep. Don't blame me for all the years that you were asleep."_

_"Relax, God is in control watch the dot take your meds obey my demands, trust my dog time for surgery."_ We both sang and smiled when a girl dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt came singing in the next line.

_"Relax, God is in control watch the dot take your meds obey my demands, trust my dog shut your eyes you're dead."_ She danced a little singing looking at us happy to know she wasn't the only one who knew the song, _"Heaven has burst open now it's raining bones. The chaos will erode you breeding little clones. Born of a fallen rib from the monkey's womb, overcooked by cathode rays evolved to consume."_

The three of us started to sing the last few lines of the song, _"Eating from the butcher's slab becoming what they meet, restrained and roasted while they gorge strapped into seat. Bathing in your arrogance dinning will ensue God made me a cannibal to fix problems like you."_

It was going great until the girl froze when she looked at Mrs. Kelly. "Mom..."

Oh snap! This was Clare? She looked depressed until awhile ago when we had started to sing. Mrs. Kelly looked appalled and turned away with Clare going after her but she stopped with a glint in her eyes, _"Last time was the last time..."_

She had wanted to finish the song and I smirked as I replied back, _"This time, you're one hundred percent fucked."_

"That was awesome!" Erica laughed. "The song is awesome too."

I nodded laughing behind my hand, "Yeah, I like the first part of the song." We watched as Clare tried to talk to her mom but from what we could read of her lips she was telling her she'd talk to her later about this. "I can't believe that's Clare, she was such a prep the last time I saw her."

Jade nodded watching me more than anything else, "Dennis was the one who told me about her change in taste. I think you flashing her mom had changed her taste to something we all enjoy..."

"Whoa you can't be serious and you so can't blame that on me." I gasped. Clare was into woman now? What was up with that? "Oh God I bet that really stuck it in Mrs. Witch's craw." I laughed unable to hold it in. Maybe tonight was going to be a good one.

"You never told me what song you were going to sing." I said as I looked at Jade, she seemed delighted that I was having a good time.

"Oh you'll enjoy it but we aren't drunk enough for it." She told me with a sly smile.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

When Jade had finally decided we were drunk enough but still able to stand and not slur our words she stalked to the stage. I think Mrs. Kelly had put us in the middle of the crowd close to the stage to tick me off. I was in the open and I didn't like it, I liked my corner seat so no one could sneak up on me. And I wasn't the only one who didn't like our seating arrangements, Ivy was looking rather uncomfortable too.

She whispered what song she wanted to play and looked at me looking really sexy and predatory. The song sounded familiar before I let out a groan dropping my red face into the palm of my hand. Yup I knew this song... "Oh man she's playing this song." Dennis grinned like an idiot as he tore his eyes from her to look at me. "She's singing it for you."

There was sudden howl from her and it made me jerk my eyes up, the fire burned in me again thinking about our run earlier today. God she was looking really sexy, _"Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood!"_ She jumped off the stage and stalked over to me playing with my red locks when she said the name. _"Hey there Little Red Riding Hood you sure are lookin' good you're everything a big bad wolf would want."_

God save me my face was probably as red as my hair. I stood and walked away drunk enough to play along with her song. _"Listen to me,"_ She howled again and I looked over my shoulder, she was stalking behind me with the mike close to her lips her eyes light with play. _"Little Red Ridin' Hood I don't think even big girls should go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone."_ Coming up she grabbed my hand and twirled me around, some people whistled.

She pulled me close and I felt the air be sucked from my lungs when our eyes met, _"What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So, just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a way." _Her eyes moved slowly from mine to my lips following the song and I could tell I wasn't the only one getting excited from it. It was like we were in our own little word. _"What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad. So, until you get to Grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on till I'm sure that you've been shown, that I can be trusted walkin' with you alone."_

Before I knew it we were on stage with me trying to walk away from her but in the last few verses she once again captured me pulling me flush against her. The scent of Were was soothing but I could smell the playfulness on her making me lick my lips as she howled again throwing her head back, _"Little Red Ridin' Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could but you might think I'm I'm a big bad wolf, so I wont."_ Her words were low now as she looked me in the eyes, more saying it than singing it and it made a shiver run down my spine.

Letting go of me she got back into the song, _"What a big heart I have, the better to love you with. Little Red Ridin' Hood, even bad wolves can be good~ I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to Grandma's place._

_Little Red Ridin' Hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything that a big bad wolf could want."_

With the song ended people cheered and I felt on fire. God she had a great singing voice and this was the song she had courted me with years ago. My heart was pounding and I hated that right now with me being drunk and still aroused from this morning I wanted her to take me. And not to mention we played around in the corner over there near the bar. Yeah we've ah done a lot of things in a lot of different places.

Moving to go sit back down now that her song was over I was stopped when she grabbed my hand and gave me a sly smile. "It's your turn Love," she whispered away from the mike so only I could hear, "You're lead singer."

"Oh God, what song?" I asked. I might as well get this over with.

She didn't say anything and the sound of fake thunder and rain came over head and I automatically knew the song. I flushed as she pushed a second mike into my hand. The words came out of me softly but steady, "_Its raining again, tell me something I don't know, this place can make you dizzy. Sweet dreams didn't choke, walk across the finish line would you believe, yeah~"_ I was shocked at how smooth it came from my lips.

Licking them I took a breath to keep going hoping my voice could stay steady with so many people watching me. _"Its raining again, I wont say I didn't know that it would come so early, my clock radio playing static every time and waking up my pearly tea stained,"_

Jade stood close beside me picking up the words so now our words swirled around each other in perfect harmony, _"smile, if you can. I'm with you till the end, thats all I wanna do. Its raining again and your catting in and out like internet and heartache. Ya I saw the sign it says slippery when wet the waters washing out your painful smile if you can, I'm with you till the end, thats all I wanna do."_

Our voice were like silk over hushed running water. It made me feel crisp and clear and we pressed our sides together now singing out of my mike alone. _"If you can I'm with you till the end, thats all I wanna do. Till the end, thats all I wanna do."_

The song slowed with more sounds of rolling thunder and I felt jittery. "Amazing." Jade smiled at me then slipped her arm around my waist, "Wasn't she amazing people?" She smiled and people howled back. I was pretty good wasn't I?

I smiled as I made my way back to our table, my legs felt like they were about to go out. "I didn't know you could sing." Ivy's voice was cool but it added to my heat. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but feel hyper.

"I don't sound that great normally, this was just a fluke." I smiled breathlessly. Maybe I should stop drinking before I throw up... that was too much excitement for me. Too much attention.

"Liar." They all said at the same time.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: Song played: 100% by Angerlspit, Little Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup, and It's Raining Again by Skylar Grey_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:__ Well my job has taken over my life and when I'm not working I'm doing Christmas stuff -sigh- wish more of it was spending time with my girl but beggers can't be choosers I guess. Anyway here is another chapter sorry for it being late_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Fourteen

The weekend up north was fun despite the random Were attack and Mrs. Witch. But really it just screwed me up on my feelings towards Jade. I think I still love her. I don't know how to go about it, do I go out with her again? Ivy was with Glenn and had said what we could have had is over. Maybe I could make her jealous? But at the same time I think I'd get reattached to Jade...

My attention was drawn back by Ivy moving her maps, they made a lot of noise. A smile came over my lips, this was my run. The first run I've had in months and it felt oh so good! It seemed passing my cards around at the picnic had been a good idea. A scrawny Were male wanted me to dig up some information about a larger one who was sniffing around his territory. It was sad that he needed me and the work was well, sad as well, but I didn't care. I needed this more for the excitement than the money. "Rachel are you paying attention?" Ivy asked.

I turned the smile to her and she stopped moving for a moment. "Ivy its only a snoopy job the only thing I need to worry about are their little brown bombs littering the ground." He had said he had a lot of dogs and I was hoping they didn't have the taste for Witch of mink. "Low class just let me have fun with this, I'll stay in the thorn bushes."

Ivy opened her mouth to say something but closed it tightly as she looked down at the maps of the Were's land, "Jade is here."

A second after the words fell flat from her lips there was a knock at the door. She was still doing that. Whenever Jade came up in a conversation Ivy's voice would go lifeless and dull. Shaking it off I went and got the door. "Hey." I smiled and she said it back with a sassy look as she came in getting very close to my face before swiftly moving herself to the hallway. Always looking innocent. "What's up? I didn't know you were coming over."

"I heard you were spelling yourself and I wanted to watch. I've never seen anyone spell themselves into an animal." She gave me a big smile with her hands behind her back, Jade looked really excited.

"Yeah? How'd you find out?" I asked and we moved into the kitchen.

Jade sat at my seat while I went back to my copper spelling pot. I still didn't like people watching me as I spelled but I've done this before so it wasn't as scary. Though I wasn't looking forward to the pain... "Again you didn't reply to my calls or texts..." she trailed off.

"Sorry... been spelling." I winced a bit with an apologetic smile. Jade and I had been in contact everyday if we weren't already with each other.

She nodded looking at what I had on my center island. "Well I called the house number and Jenks picked up and said you were going to change into something. I've never seen someone use a Transformation spell. I thought the art was dead."

Jeeze she was cute with her curiosity. "Um okay, I guess you could watch."

Ivy glanced up, she knew I didn't like people watching me spell and so far she and Jenks were the only one's who've I've felt comfortable with. Jade looked down at the maps, "I know this guy..." she said softly, I was guessing she knew him by his land because we didn't have any pictures of him out. "He's a real asshole. All muscle and pretty sick... I've looked after his dogs a few times while he has gone out of town. I've been trying to get someone to take a look at them so we could take em." She made a sour face before looking at me. "Do you know what you're looking for?"

Shrugging I drained milk over the hairs cringing when I remembered I had to drink it. God that part was so gross... "Documents about him trying to steal property and ah proof if he's sniffing around his lady." I blushed, it was a lowly snuff job. I was confused on why he couldn't just smell him on her or something as Vampires and Weres could normally do.

She didn't look like that mattered and nodded before licking her lips as I washed my hands. She knew I was close to being done. I dried my hands and crossed my arms over my chest giving her a coy smile. "What? I have to wait until Keasley gets here since I can't tap a line." I sighed as I now looked at the charmed silver. I really needed to get this off.

Ivy sat down crossing her legs. "I don't think you should take it off. It keeps Demon's away, you haven't needed to go into the Ever-After and learn from Al." I think she was saying this to scare Jade but the four of us, Jenks included, had a talk about how bad things follow my wake. "And I don't like the idea of you changing into a mink again. Remember what happened last time?"

"Rat fights." I shivered out but quickly covered it with a sour smile, "Not a place to pick up guys."

She held up a hand, "I never liked crap-for-brains but you remember how bad it was."

"He can't be anything like Trent." I opposed, poor Jade had no idea how bad that man was. "I'll be fine Ivy and the plan is to stay in the shadows and away from the dogs. You're planning to far ahead again."

"You don't think ahead." Ivy almost snapped at me and Jade glared.

"She's good at what she does and if I get my scent on her than the dogs will leave her alone. They're smart."

I'd have to smell like Jade? I mean there wasn't anything wrong with that but that would totally set Ivy off. I still wore perfume so our scents wouldn't mingle and set her old senses on a rampage. But hey it would get me protection from the dogs. "That sounds good. Takes half the planning out."

She huffed, "Then why don't you have Jade take you. She seems to know the man and where he lives." Her silky voice was low and edged.

I didn't need this. "Fine. When I'm in mink form I'll sit on your lap there." I said turning my nose up, Keasley had great timing.

"Rachel, you still here?" He asked as he made his way inside. He was accompanied by the younger Pixies.

Moving myself over to him I introduced him to Jade. "Jade this is Keasley, he's the one who stitches me up. And this is Jade, my friend."

The look in all of their eyes said _'Yeah right'_. "Its nice to meet you." He smiled holding out an arthritis hand. She shook it with a smile. Turning to me he eyed the circle I had around the counter. "Will you be in the circle with me?"

"I'd like that." I nodded with a smile. "Don't cross the circle." I told Jade, Ivy already knew this. Giving me a nod Keasley entered the circle and I liked my lips, "I give this to you."

Ivy and Jade stiffened at my words. In both their minds those words meant my love; body and blood. Keasley stiffened as he looked over at the two. "Stop it." They were both puling on their powers. With them stopping our shoulder loosened a bit.

In a matter of seconds we were done and he broke the circle taking a few steps away. The scent of redwood was in the air and I filled a small vial of it. It looked like he wanted to stay and watch and I licked my lips taking a few deep breaths for the upcoming pain. "Here it goes." I smiled weakly holding my breath as I drank it.

Like before the first few seconds didn't hurt and I got myself to the floor waiting for it. The same feeling of fire shooting over my spine came over me and my breath became haggard. I gritted my teeth so not to make to many painful sounds, it seemed to bother them. It felt like a blacked out for a moment once I was nearing the end and I dug my way out of the clothes I had been wearing.

"You look so fluffy." Jade purred as she reached for me. Picking me up she placed me on her lap, I could smell everything that was her in a much better sense. The scent of Were and musk and the soft vanilla lotion I knew she used without needing to see a bottle in her room. "Ooh so soft." She lifted me and rubbed her cheek against my fur. Her scent lingered heavily on my fur.

Keasley saw all that he wanted to and was already heading out the door, I think it was more for the fact on how the three of us reacting to one another. "You should get her out there, it'll soon be dark."

Jade frowned at her but happily kept me in her arms as she moved towards the door. Jenks was soon flying around her head. "Let's go!" He smiled happily. Out of all of us he was the one going on the most runs. He raced us to her car and flew in. Getting in he whistled, "Nice car." Jenks nodded already perched on the rearview mirror. "So what's got Ivy's panties in a knot?"

_'She didn't like the words to give Keasley my circle. She's just being a brat now.'_ I sighed and it all came out as squeaks.

Jade's long unpainted nails scratched the top of my head and behind my ears before slipping under my chin. Oh I love her nails~ "Rachel said something kinda bad." I snickered which made me sound like I was sneezing, Jenks motioned for her to go on. "She said I give this to you... and ah well Vampires and Werewolves take that as a go ahead too..." She trailed off. I was happy my cheeks were furry...

Jenks' voice was high pitched as he laughed making me growl at him. "Rache doesn't know how to think before saying whatever air-brained thing in her pea brain of her's out loud." He continued cracking up over himself.

I bared my little fangs at him and Jade turned on the radio to distract him. "Don't listen to him Rachel."

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

By the time we got to his place it was dark out and I smelled strongly of Jade. Jenks' wings buzzed to life hovering himself up at Jade's cracked window. "I'll go check out the area." He said pulling what he told me to be his red bandanna tighter over his head before flying away.

It was silent in the car and Jade picked me up turning me so we were at eye level. "I want you to be safe."

_Its not like I don't want to be safe._ I made some squeaks at her and she gave me a tight smile.

"Some of the dogs are mindless and ruthless. They wont care that you smell like me. They carve blood." I felt my blood run cold. "Stay safe."

Again it wasn't like I was going to roll around in gravy and set myself on a platter for them to tear my little rodent head off. Reaching my head forward I licked her nose and she smiled kissing the top of my head, "Yuck, barf fest." Jenks said as he flew back in. "Should we call off this little run so you two could get a room?"

Jade gave him a pleasant look as she stroked my ears, "I'd like one for when she's in her normal form." She said cooly but I felt that her lap was hot. At this point I wouldn't mind it either.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Jenks had said the place was crawling with dogs and I was almost to the point of biting Jade when she had decided she wanted to stick around. Jenks lied and said he could talk to me and told her in oddly sweet words that I didn't want her out on this run with me and it should only be a few days thing. It should. Keep an eye out for his woman and any papers or deeds he's forging.

Scampering through what was probably a generous privacy pricker hedge I wiggled my way through almost whimpering from how dense it was. It was so thick it was catching my fur. I listen to Jenks curse as he scouted ahead coming back every once in awhile if there was a dog close by. The thing was so tightly knitted that even Jenks was having a hard time flying in it.

When it finally ended I happily jumped out stretching my lanky limbs and licked at a few spots where the thorns had gotten through my fur licking up the blood. Scanning the yard it looked well manicured and oh crap the yard was filled with dogs! There had to be a pack of them! Maybe they wouldn't be as intimidating if I was in my normal form than a few inches from the ground... no I'd still be scared by these monsters!

"Rache!" Jenks shrieked as he zipped up into the light of the sun. My body went tight as I looked around and saw a bull of a dog charging his way towards me and drool coming out of its rabid looking mouth. The weight of the dog was giving him some scary momentum sending him faster at me and I was so scared of those yellow looking teeth that I couldn't move my body. "Rache move that furry little ass of yours! For the love of Tink!" He shouted.

Zipping down he sprinkled pixy dust into the dogs eyes and he came to a sudden halt yelping. But the monument had him still coming towards me and I went head first back into the thorn bush. As if not getting hit by Jenks' pixy dust was bad enough he also went face first into the thorn bush. A scared cry came out of the dog as he jerked back rubbing his face into the dirt before scratching it. It was pitiful looking but it felt like my little rodent heart was about to burst!

"Rachel, others are coming we should change locations." He said low as he stood in front of me looking me over. He cringed and I wondered how badly I looked from rushing in. "All his yapping is bringing attention to us."

I gave him a nod and we ran. He stayed high enough to see the pack of dogs come running towards us and I felt my fur stand on end as they let out a blood chilling howl coming to their comrades aid. "There!" Jenks hissed softly towards a small badly looking dog hut and we threw ourselves in.

It reeked of fear, blood, and dog. My whiskers bristled as I held in a sneeze and took a calming breath when they ran past us going into the wrong direction thinking we were still in the hedge. _Heh good luck finding anything in that place_. I thought satisfied. _"Thanks Jenks. I would have been dog chow."_ It came out as squeaks but he seemed to get the gist of it.

He was still busy looking out the small broken doggy door and I hesitated as I felt eyes on me. _"Jenks please tell me we're the only ones in here..."_

"Shut up Rache you don't want em to find...!" he hissed but as he turned around. He froze going pale a little. "Shit..."

Turning my head I saw a large dog staring at us his nose working as he took in my scent better. Shit was right...


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been hetic with me with getting a job and my girlfriend dumping me but its all whatever now... So anyway, here is the next chapter! FINALLY! lol sorry again that it has taken me so long bu I just got the new book and been reading that and it has given me my spark back. Alsoplease know I'm doing this all from my iPod so it may be a bit choppy when it comes to me putting it in italic or anything like music_**

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Chapter Fifteen

"Come any closer dog breath and I'll pix you." Jenks threatened but with it being this close I was betting he could swallow him whole before Jenks could get high enough to dust him.  
>"Good doggie..." I squeaked and it lowered its head taking a deep breath of me. Oh God he could smell my fear! I was close to pissing myself if he hadn't flickered his ears and wagged his tail.<br>Jenks' humming wings calmed from their warning as he took a more relaxed pose. "I think he likes you Rache." He snickered and the dog licked me and he licked me good, he covered my whole front with slobber! "He must be one of the dogs that Jade plays with."  
>Lucky me. I sighed in relief but it was short lived as we heard barking and growls come our way. "Hide!" I squeaked and felt my heart stop as the dog with us pounced laying his heavy body over us.<br>Sticking their noses in the one over us rumbled his chest and I felt my body go cold. Please let you be a nice doggy and keep us hidden from the Hell hounds. I pleaded inside my head. More rumbles came from his chest and everything went silent. His heart was pounding and I wondered if it was because he was a dog or that they were getting to close...  
>Shifting his weight he got off and I was happy to see no one other than the three of us were in here. Thank God. "You damn mutt! You almost snapped my bloody wing in half!" If Jenks was cursing then everything was going to be okay. After calming and making sure his wings worked he looked back at the dog, I hadn't taken my eyes off him, "Jade said you were smart, can you get fuzzy butt over here inside without becoming kibble n' bits?"<br>Huffing at him the dog stood lowering his head and opened his jaws, he had a relatively short snout. If you could see my skin color you could tell I paled at it. He wanted me to get into his mouth? Was he crazy? "You got crap for brains? Rachel isn't getting into your nasty slime coated mouth."  
>Jenks made a very nice point. Plus I think if he were to carry me in his mouth outside this doghouse they'd attack him and rip me from his jaws to tear me apart. I was not a chew toy! Unless Ivy wanted to bite me. I stifled a shudder, no point in getting like this on a mission. But if I was in his mouth then I wouldn't smell like Jade and since the both of them knew each other and from one side not liking the other maybe this would be another good way to cover my scent. Gulping I slowly moved towards his mouth, I could fit all the way inside! What kind of dog was he? "Please don't eat me!" I squeaked softly and he closed his jaws. Jenks was small enough to get inside without any help. Lucky him.<br>It was dark and wet and the horrible smell of dog breath almost made me want to throw up. It was worse now that I was in mink form my senses overly sensitive to all smells. His head was bowed and I could hear him sniffing as he made his way through a doggy door and I figured we were in the house. "Take her someplace she can hide." I could barley hear Jenks from outside the dogs chops.  
>He moved around a few more feet and opened his mouth. I fell ungracefully on my back with a thud and scampered towards the couch. I'd better be careful, my nails clicked smartly against the worn hardwood floor. Poking out from under the couch I petted the dog on his nose.<br>With the sound of the door opening the dog took off, Jenks shot to the plants, and I dashed back under the couch. One Mr. Cassidy Wainwright, my target, clomped into the room and flopped down on the couch almost squishing me. Fat ass.  
>"What a day." He sighed, man he had a deep voice. Unlacing his boots he kicked them off to prop them on the table. The scent of his sweaty feet made me cover my nose as the sound of the television came on.<br>I wonder how long this is going to take...  
>~X~X~X~X~X~<br>Two Days Later...  
>The man was a dog. Every night was a different girl and every night a different position. I could learn a lot from this man if I wasn't deeply disgusted. The one Were's female did stop by, completely disgusted with myself I snatched her panties as proof she was here... it had both their scents on it. Don't ask how I was carrying it around...<br>My ears perked as he settled from his fuck fest with a new girl and papers were moved around. His voice was haggard and she purred as she draped herself over his broad shoulders. I had moved myself closer and was now hiding under a dresser. This man didn't do deep cleaning... There were plates and huge dust bunnies, candy wrappers, and crusty socks. I was going to gag.  
>"Mmm isn't that land owned by that lowly dog of a man? What was his name...?" She purred into his ear rubbing his chest.<br>"Cooper." He nodded. "I like his house on the lake front." He gave a smile that normally would have been attractive to me if I hadn't just listened to him plow the woman. I could give him props on his technique.  
>Sweet. So all I needed to do was wait for them to leave the room and I could get up there, snatch the papers, wrap it in the panties and get the Turn out of here. It sounded easy and the only problem I had this whole time was with the dogs outside. And from what Jenks had told me the dog that had helped us had been hanging around the door for what also seems like an easy escape. And with that Jenks had brought me food while I have been in hiding, you don't want to know where I went to the bathroom... Everything was finally going my way, and about damn time! I thought I was cursed or something.<br>My ears perked when I heard her giggle and they flopped back onto the bed. God did they have stamina...  
>Twenty minutes later they finished and moved themselves to the bathroom. Even more good luck! Tugging the undies out with me I hoped onto the bed holding my breath as I looked for the papers. It was placed on the night stand and I eagerly jumped towards it with Jenks fluttered his way inside. "Jeeze they go at it like bunnies!" He exclaimed coming to the papers and rolling it for me. He pulled out a rope meant for a Pixy and laced it up easily with the thong. "Filthy stink! I'm going to reek!"<br>"You and me both. Try dealing with a scent sensitive roommate and Jade." I sighed to him and he seemed to get it with a nod. I wasn't even sure if I should call Jade my girlfriend. I mean we weren't doing anything together but I wouldn't lie that I didn't want to. I was so pent up I was about to rip my clothes off for anyone who even flirted with me. Sad really.  
>My thoughts were cut short as I felt the bed dip behind me. "Scatter!" Jenks yelped shooting off to the side and I squealed in pain as something sharp penetrated my legs. Rolling over I saw tiny white teeth and kicked out my feet to its face getting out from under paws. "Its a cat Rache! Its a bloody cat! They didn't say anything about him having a cat!"<br>"Thanks Jenks I can see that!" I ended up rolling off the bed and the cat scampered after me. The cat was fast and hissed as its paws swiped clawing at my backside. I hissed back at the pain making unreal fast turns but it didn't seem to shake it. My heart pounded and my body filled with adrenaline as I dashed out the door.  
>"Rache the papers are too heavy for me to carry! You need to go back!"<br>How do you expect me to grab it and keep myself alive? In a split second I stopped and turned doing my best to claw the black cats face. It yowled in pain whacking me and I skidded a good space away. That gave me a split second to run back into the room but as soon as I got back onto the bed the cat sank its claws into my haunches and I cried out in pain.  
>Hearing the angry buzz of Jenks wings I hissed in a breath as it ripped its claws out of me when Jenks dusted it. Taking it into my mouth I hauled my rodent butt out of there. The cat skidded after me but its clawed feet had it crashing into a lamp knocking it over. I cursed as it came back with vengeance ignoring the probably pixing Jenks had given it. Double damning as I heard the bathroom door having been thrown open. "What is that cat of yours doing?" Cassidy roared with nothing on then paled as he saw me running with the paper and panties in my mouth. "Get it! It has my papers!" He howled.<br>So much for my easy get away... Jumping out the doggy door I bolted into the yard avoiding the pricker bush for as long as I could. The cat stopped inside knowing of the dogs in the yard and I felt a little light headed despite the fast pumping adrenaline coursing through my body. Almost stumbling as I ran I quickly pointed up at Jenks, "I'm not leaving! I'll be damned if I'm leaving now when the run is getting good!"  
>I pointed up again. I needed him to call someone, anyone, to come pick us up. I wasn't about to be running all the way home in mink form with panties hanging from my mouth. Finally catching on he flew up into the sun to keep an eye on me and so that no one else could see him. Now I just need to survive the dogs. I thought bitterly and a whimper of fear came out of me as they bayed hearing their master call them. I was one dead mink... I wanted to stay away from the thorns for however long as I could, going through it would probably shred the papers and we needed them.<br>Jumping as my heart hammered my hearing went deaf as dirt fell from the sky. He was shooting at me! With a fucking shotgun! The hole was almost as big as my body! With my hearing gone it made me go more on edge knowing that the dogs were now following me, I couldn't hear them. They could pounce on me at any moment and I would be dead.  
>I hated the ring in my ears and I head butted into the thorns to get through them. I had made it past the dogs and cat and managed not to get shot now I needed to hide. My paws kept hitting the ground and I wasn't about to stop anytime soon.<br>It wasn't until Jenks lowered himself in front of me that I calmed my run and hid in a hole of a tree, safe in the tangles of its roots. My body shuddered in fear and shook as I curled into myself. I felt sick. Raising my eyes I saw Jenks' lips move but I still couldn't hear anything but that cursed ringing. Right now I was concentrating on not throwing up.  
>Slowly the ringing died and I heard Jenks talk so rapidly that I almost didn't catch what he was saying. I squeaked a curse placing my little hands over my face. "That was so amazing! I thought you were dead for sure! That bullet was mere inches from you, if I hadn't distracted him you'd be dead!" A bark of laughter came out of him, wish I could say I was feeling as good as he was at the moment. I pointed up again as I settled as far back into the hole as I could. "Oh yeah, I called Ivy. She said she'd be here in five minutes, I heard her fighting with Jade over the phone on who was going to come pick us up. Ivy won. Jade is staying home and getting a vat of salt water ready for you." I gave him a nod and closed my eyes. Thank God this was over! I couldn't stay there another night listening to them having sex, it was getting to me...<br>As Jenks had said in five minutes I heard the rumble of Ivy's bike and I slowly ventured out. I made a happy sound as I climbed up her legs and settled myself over the tank. It reminded me of the time I had escaped the rat fights with the help of Nick... "How'd the run go?" Her voice was patronizing and I bared my teeth at her. I just wanted to get home and soak in her tub. Her little smirk died as she looked at me. "Are you okay? You're bleeding a lot." Looking down I saw my fur was matted with blood and I gave her a shrug.  
>Taking the thong and paper from my mouth without a word she stuffed it into her pocket. I brushed my whiskers against her fingers for a moment before getting back to the glass with my head over it for the overloading smells I was about to experience. I'd freaking cuddle with her right now in mink form if she'd just take me home so I could wash, eat and sleep. I was so drained and was still shaking from the gunshot.<br>Back at the house Ivy carried me in making funny faces when she saw I left her hand a bloody mess. "Look at what the cat dragged in."  
>Jenks busted up laughing, "You have no idea." And I jumped from her hand heading to the garden to be doused in the saltwater. It was going to burn like Hell with all these cuts but I will live.<br>Jade's nostrils flared and a look of concerned flashed over her face but she just dumped the water over me. I hissed at the first sting of the water in open wounds but the painful throb came as I turned back. "Acres of blood stained naked Witch~" Jenks sang before getting swatted away from me.  
>Ivy and Jade just stared which made me blush. I covered myself a bit moving a strand of a stray curl behind my ear before I got mad looking at Jade. "You didn't tell me he had a cat." I growled at her and she blinked moving her eyes up to meet mine.<br>"He doesn't." Was her calm reply. Damn I must be a real sight if they hadn't moved or said anything. Ivy would have at least made a joke about finally seeing me naked but she just looked down my legs. Jeeze what a time to be feeling overly shy. "A cat did this to you?" She asked moving forward dropping a towel over my shoulders and I was pleased to have it cover me.  
>"She'd rather wrestle with that cat than getting her fuzzy little mink butt blown up." Jenks said as he landed on the pink towel. "We'll explain after she takes a shower, she stinks." I was happy he said that. Well the shower part not the stink comment. The both of them were starting to show on my creep-meeter as in might try to pin and eat me... I'm not sure if thats a bad thing anymore.<p>

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**AN: So what do you think? Rght now I'm just quickly getting it up and I don't even remember what this chapter is about lol please leave me a message on what you think and what should happen next, till next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So what kind of dogs are they?" I asked stuffing my face with a bagel that had a gracious amount of cream cheese. I love cream cheese~

"A mix between a Perro de Presa Canario and a Kuvasz." Jade said with a smile as she watched me stuff my face.

I nodded licking my lips, "I wonder if he picked those breeds just for the fact that their names are hard to say." I muttered and she chuckled.

Jenks was buzzing around my head before I waved my hand at him agitatedly. "She sure does eat a lot. Here piggy piggy piggy, oink oink!" He snorted thumbing his nose and I flicked him off.

"Hey you eat a lot too when you transform!" I barked at him getting up to chase him but slowed at the tugging of the sore skin on my legs. It looked like a Werewolf had ravaged me which only seemed to excite and piss Jade off.

She eyed him after I had said that, "You've transformed?"

He proudly dropped to the table with his hands on his hips. "Yup! Completely started me over in my years of life. In a few years I will be the oldest living Pixy ever."

"Heh, old man." I snorted now picking up some crackers to shove into my mouth. I was hungry okay! I hadn't eaten much when I was in mink form and the shift between the two forms left your stomach empty. A thought flickered through my head and I looked at Jade, she saw something cross my face and raised an eyebrow as in asking me what. "I have a spell that turns me into a wolf."

That quirked her interest immensely and she looked at me with all seriousness. "You can turn into a wolf? Can I see?" I could see the eagerness in her eyes as she sat straighter inching a little closer to me. "I want to see. Please let me see?"

Oh she was begging, I liked it when she begged. I enjoyed being the dominate one. I rubbed my legs together and held in a whimper when I rubbed the cuts together. "I could I guess, it's a curse though."

I was going to do it for her, just to see her smile. It would be a way to bring us closer. But I could see by me saying it was a curse was making her have doubts but at the same time she really wanted to see me as a wolf. The conflict she was going through with herself was cute. "She's a pretty wolf." Jenks nodded to himself as he walked around on the tabletop kicking his feet in front of him. I just blinked at him, I never really thought I'd ever hear him say something like that. "She's such a nice shade of red."

"Red?" She question her eyes going wide for a split second. That little information right there sealed the deal. The look she gave me was pleading and I chuckled placing a cracker squarely on my tongue and crunched it. "Ray?"

"I'll think about it." I looked away popping more into my mouth. A small whimper came out of her and I gave her a smile.

It would have escalated from there if I hadn't jumped when Ivy had opened the church door and her heels clicked as she walked down the hall. "Hey." She muttered as she strode to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice drinking it from the carton.

"Yo." Jade and I replied back and I twirled my finger around a lock of hair.

"Oh God, can you do that for the next full moon?!" Jade randomly shouted beside me making me jump. Jenks flew off the table shooting away from us as Ivy snapped her head up. "Can you transform for the next full moon? I want you to run with me. Have you ever gone running on the full moon Ray?" She asked her voice dropping to a seductive pitch.

A shiver ran down my spine at it. I remembered just running through the forest while as a wolf, it felt like words I couldn't even think of. Running with her on the full moon was a very intimate question and I licked my lips as I glanced at Ivy, my eyes asking her what I should say and do.

Her eyes eased from the slant they were in and she shrugged. "Why are you looking at me? I don't care what you do, I'm not your keeper." As soon as she said that the look on her face said she wished she could take it back.

Glaring at her for a moment I turned back towards Jade with a smile. "I'd love too. The next full moon is..." I asked thinking about it.

"The day after tomorrow." Jade said happily leaning forward taking me into a hug.

Her scent eased me from my anger. "That gives me time to get everything ready."

Jade leaned back her hands going to mine as she stood pulling me up with her. "If it'll take as long as the mink potion then why not do it tomorrow, I want to take you out today."

Again I glanced over at Ivy and the best way I could say what the look on her face said was 'bite me'. If you want to be that way, fine. I thought sourly I moved closer to Jade and turned rubbing my shoulder a bit into her chest, purring. "Should I change?"

I think I stunned her but she quickly gave me a sly smile as her arms wrapped around my waist holding me close. My heart jumped. "I'd love to watch you in your old shorts but I don't want people looking at your marks." She said softly into my ear swaying my hips and I shivered when I felt her hands go down my stomach and her fingers lightly touch the scratches. "They're not mine so I don't want to show them off."

Oh God I was melting~ My thighs are sensitive and she knows this and the rumble of her voice tickled my back making me want to press into her more. "Did you put these on for me to stare at?" She asked now nibbling on my ear and my breath became short.

The shorts I had on were as they said, short. If I bent over you got a good view of my ass and since I've still been keeping up with my workouts I'm happy to say it looked pretty good. It showed off the length of my pale legs and as Jade had once said, they begged to be touched. If Ivy wasn't going to pay attention to me then why should I try? I might as well be my flirty self. "I might have." My voice was husky and I bared my neck a little to her pressing my rear into her crotch. A hot growl came from her as her fingers hooked in the loop in the front of the shorts pulling them a little so she could glance down the front. "Should I change into some pants?"

Both our breaths were coming out short and I think if Ivy hadn't taken a ragged breath we would have torn our clothes off and did it on the floor. Damn I was so hot. "Yeah..." she finally said taking a few deep breaths I think to calm herself but she whimpered when all she could smell was how horny I was. "Maybe I should come with you?"

Smiling I pulled away wagging my ass as I walked, "That would just tease you more. I'll see you in a sec, kay?" I smiled over my shoulder then sauntered back to my room.

Back now wearing jeans and a long red sleeved shirt to cover the still red bite marks I gave her a little smile. "No matter what you wear it'll only take me seconds to rip them off."

Okay she is just saying that because Ivy must be somewhere nearby. But then again it was true, I never wore clothes around her for very long. "Ready to go?"

Giving me a short nod she quickly strolled to the door and held it open for me. My jaw dropped as I looked at her car, "Seriously how many cars do you own?" I asked looking back at her and she just smiled.

"You like it? It's a Wolf Ford Focus RS." She smiled pretty much jumping to the car and went to my side holding the door open for me once more.

A purr came out of me as I ran my finger over the red paint, "It reminds me of my convertible."

Getting inside she turned the car on and placed her hand on my thigh, it was hot. The sound of alternative music I didn't know came on and I took a small breath as she carefully rubbed my leg. "You had a convertible? What happened to it?"

Where she was cool, I was acting like the little high school girl in the car with her first crush. Taking a calming breath I relaxed into the seat and her hand went to move to the car along revving it to make me purr. "Yeah," I sighed sadly, "had... see I was driving with Ivy and Jenks on the highway and someone summoned me with Al's summoning name and well... it got totaled. Luckily they didn't get hurt but the car was trashed."

"Sorry to hear that Ray." Giving me an apologetic smile we tore down the road.

The horses this car had! The vibrations sent a small shock between my legs and flashes of me clinging to Ivy as we rode her bike came to me. Pushing them to the back of my mind I smiled at her as we both cracked a window, love leather seats but they get extremely hot. "So where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking a walk in a park and some snow cones?"

Tying our hair back the windows went all the way down, "Sounds wonderful, it feels like a sauna out." It was getting so hot out but at least the park should have a good amount of shade. She drove past Eden Park and I looked back at it, "You missed the turn."

"No I didn't." She smiled turning it towards me but kept her eyes on the road, "I'm taking you to Kensington. More shade and trees, forest trails."

That did sound better. It wasn't that far away but still just out of my normal driving range which would explain why I've never been here. The park was huge. "This is where we're supposed to be running on the full moon."

"Sure did pick out a nice place." I smiled and she parked the car close to a snow cone cart. From there we picked up some cones and started our walk in the peaceful sunny day, I had gotten myself blue raspberry and she had gotten cherry.

She had told me once that she had hated things cherry flavored but catching her a few times eating something cherry I'd ask her why she didn't just get something else. She'd reply back that it reminded her of me and all I could do was blush and roll my eyes. Sometimes she could be so cheesy but I couldn't say that I didn't like it. Now it seems she doesn't care about the flavor anymore.

Walking close to each other we bumped into one another. "I can't wait to see you as a wolf." She smiled to herself then ate a chunk of ice, her lips were nice and red from it and I couldn't help but remember all the times they'd kiss over my skin making it flutter. She must have scented my emotions cause she looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't wait either." I squeaked looking down at my ice that was now quickly melting. "I ran once as a wolf and it felt amazing."

A purr slipped from her as we walked and I couldn't help but react to the sound. "Running with you has always been something wonderful but as a wolf, Goddess I think I might take you." She confessed and it seemed she worked herself up a bit as she tried to catch her breath.

Couldn't say I wasn't looking forward to her doing just that. I jumped a little when she slipped her hand into mine and figuring since this would be counted as something Ivy had nothing to do with I might as well enjoy it. We held hands all through the park and I had to say there were some paths Jade lead me down that made me wonder if we'll even get to them after the first hidden one. You could guess what we'd be doing in the first one.

~X~X~X~X~X~

After the park she had taken me out to dinner at a Taco Bell then ended it with a late night movie. It was a perfect night! And as she lead me up the stairs of the church I missed a step as we stopped before the oak doors. This had been a date, and what do you do when you end a normal date? A kiss. But I was far from normal which led the end of most dates to my bed or their bed... I wonder where this one was going to lead me.

Silently gulping I turned to her my hands playing with the rim of my pockets. Jeeze why was I so nervous? It wasn't like I hadn't gone on dates with her before, but back then we had gotten a room together and by going home together we always went to bed together. "So Jade..." I smiled looking at the ground past her.

My mistake. Eyes snapped open even more as I was pushed against the church door with her lips locked with mine. But all I did was close my eyes my arms going around her neck as she entangled one of her hands into my hair. Huffing we clawed at each other's clothes our mouths working hard against the other one trying to be more dominate, our bodies rubbed roughly together and she took me off the door only to slam me a little into the wall beside it.

A groan of pleasure came out of me and her lips and tongue traveled down my neck as one of my legs wrapped around her waist. She growled happily as her hands ran up under my shirt and started to massage my chest. No words came out of us just the sounds of us encouraging the other to keep going, to keep exploring our old territories.

In all our excitement we didn't see Jenks coming at us until he was right behind Jade's head. "Oh jeeze-!" I hissed then my head fell back as I took breaths of air now that I wasn't tasting her skin.

Jade seemed a little confused until she saw Jenks hovering by us. Regrettably she pulled away. "Oh hey Jenks!" She smiled brightly, she was more cool about us being caught than I ever had. "I was just saying goodnight to Ray."

"That is one Hell of a goodnight kiss!" He laughed and I felt like I could burst into flame at any moment.

She bobbed her head and turned around giving me a quick kiss before turning back to her car. "I'll see you later today!" She smirked at me as she walked away. Jade looked amazing when she walks away...

_AN:__ I know its been a long time but my last computer died and I have just recently gotten a new one. A little stressed from life but I'll try to get back into the swing of writing again sorry for grammer and spelling and miss use of words lol enjoy and tell me what you think! Honestly I've forgotten where I was going with this lol_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When the full moon came up in the next few days I was edgy. I had wanted to run with Jade not all the Weres in Cincinnati... I mean it would be great to run with her and David with Cali and Serena but not with so many other people I didn't know! Putting more thought into it it was now starting to look like a bad idea. If another wolf was to probably sniff at me wrong I think Jade would go on a rampage. "Could we possibly do this on our own? Since everyone is going to be at the Kensington Park why don't we just run around in Eden?" I asked sitting in the front with David. Jade had moved herself into the back to get to know the girls and so not to seem like she was challenging me for Alpha ship. I don't know she explained it in long terms and I found it to be easier just to sit up front then to question it.

David's brown eyes glanced at me as well did Jade's green ones; Serena and Cali were on my side of the fence on not knowing much about how things work with the wolves. "The full moon is spent with others having a good time, to get to know others so we don't kill each other." Jade voiced from the back. I was betting there was more to it but she sighed leaning forward to place a hand on my arm. "Rachel you don't need to worry about getting naked in front of everyone."

"That's not..." I blushed and she just gave me a smirk which made me shut my mouth.

"Sure Love, it has nothing to do with you being shy." I huffed and the others gave me a soft smile. "But we can go further into the woods for you so it will only be us who see you."

It wasn't like I hadn't gotten naked in front of three Were packs back in Mackinaw. But it did make me feel a little better knowing that they'd be the only ones to see me completely naked. And even there I could see hints of gold in Jade's gaze saying her wolf wasn't too happy to let others see me in the buff. "Thank you."

I had nothing with me but the clothes on my back and I was okay with that. I mean if I were to get a call from someone, which I hope would be a client and not some debt collector; it wasn't like I could pick it up with my paws. Plus it was less for me to lose and I didn't care too much for the clothes I had on, just the pink sweats. At the park I kept my arms around myself as we moved past the large group of Were's who had already discarded their clothes. As alone as I could get I took a deep breath turning my back to everyone and started to strip, the only eyes on me were from Jade and she was currently undressing beside me.

Her eyes were so trained on me that I knew she was more interested watching me changing my shape rather than check my body out. Taking another breath I turned to now see that the others were looking at my legs. "Don't worry about it, I got them on my last run and they should heal once I change back." Then I'll be covered in hair looking like an orangutan with a bad hair day...

With that said they looked at me with anticipation. Licking my lips I braced myself as I mutter the incantation. "Lupus!" I had taken the potion before we had left and now I waited for it to take hold of me.

I was already accepting the curse as it dropped me to my knees. The pain was unbearable like the first time but just as quickly as it came it stopped. In a matter of minutes I was seeing in black and whites with all different shades from in between. "Oh wow Ray, you're breath taking..." Jade whispered as she crouched in front of me running her fingers through my fur. Her hands felt hot against my night cooled fur and I nuzzled into her naked form taking in her scent, her smell made my heart hammer. The girls petted me while David nodded with a slight smile which made me now want to record all this. Hey it was my first time running with my pack of wolves and I was starting to wonder what I looked like.

My transformation was much quicker than theirs by at least four minutes and what seemed a lot less painful. But with everyone in Were form we trotted back to the others seconds ticking away until we started our run at midnight.

It seemed more hushed than I thought it would be with my sensitive hearing but I think it was because all they could smell was new Were blood rather than I guess my unnatural red color since I'm pretty sure we're all colored blind right now. It was slightly empowering when I felt the love and strength of my pack around me which put my head at a higher status. Walking around I felt a zing go through me as I scented so many things and felt the power the moon was washing over her children.

Before I got too far into the middle of the combined packs Jade grabbed my tail then moved up to my front, her body rubbing roughly into me. It felt nice and I rubbed back, soon soft playful growls were coming out of us and I was lying on my back with her over me nuzzling my throat before I jumped back with a slightly angry growl. If we showed such familiarness I was betting her pack would question plus I was the Alpha female of my pack, this showed weakness and others would challenge me for my status. Lucky for me Jade just nodded her head understanding. It was getting hot under my fur but I snapped to a sitting position when I heard the song of howls start. Looking into Jade's eyes, which oddly at this close range I could see a bit of her normal green, I saw her grin as she threw back her large black head and started to sing with me following beside her.

Music in all different pitches and sounds tightened my muscles and my heart leapt when it cut off and everyone stood to take off in different waves. It felt like we were one huge pack setting out to hunt and play. When our wave started out I stayed close to Jade's side as Weres I didn't know started to press closer before fanning out.

Jade was a beautiful Were. Even with all her long pitch black fur flowing from our speed I could see the muscles work. I really wanted to run my hands over them. This was so exhilarating! This was the best I've ever felt in years! Okay maybe not so true, I felt like this on dangerous runs, sex and dealing with Ivy. But this rivaled it!

~X~X~X~X~X~

By the time the sun was hinting over the horizon we were already back to the church. I hadn't even realized it until we were panting on the doorsteps. Jerking my nose to the side I signaled for us to head around the back and I turned back into my Witch form to hold open the back door for her. Shivering as she brushed her silky body against my bare one I padded in behind her freezing when someone whirled from around a corner holding up a gun.

"Don't move!" The voice bellowed and I let out a shaky breath.

"Turn it Glenn! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped at him but quickly jumped on Jade as she went to pounce. "Jade he's okay! He's a friend!" I shouted tugging her back and she slowly lowered her fluffed out hackles. "It's okay." I cooed to her trying to settle my racing heart. I wasn't expecting to have a gun pointed at me!

Holstering his gun slowly he kept his eyes on Jade who returned the favor. "I didn't think you'd be back tonight." Ivy said as she walked out from the kitchen, she was moving rather quickly but then again the sun was just coming up.

"We ended running back home." Home, the word made me feel content and I could even see that it delighted Ivy a little. "I'm going to call David and tell him we're alright."

I kept my eyes on Ivy whose eyes were starting to turn black and I felt heated under their gaze. Jade turned her attention to her and growled. Ivy only quickly turned on her heel and pulled Glenn back into the kitchen, "You may want to put some clothes on."

Turning red I quickly covered myself. "Shit!" I cursed softly making my way to my room. "Damn it Jade why didn't you remind me?" I asked huffing in my search of my cell phone. I caught her shrugging as she started to turn back while with phone in hand I called David.

"Hey David it's me Rachel, Jade and I ended up running back to the church so don't worry about us. Well I'll see you soon, bye." Hanging up I turned to a naked Jade. "I was going to hop into the shower, want to come with?"

A purring sound came out of her as she pressed close twirling a lock of my hair. "I'd love too."

My eyes dropped a little as I looked at her pink lips then slowly turned around dragging her along behind me. Cracking the door I looked down the hall and listened to see if we could make a clear shot to the bathroom. Ivy and Glenn were talking about work, we could stomp our way down the hall and they wouldn't notice.

Turning on my shower a little too roughly I jumped when Jade placed her hand on my shoulder before rubbing up my neck and against my cheek. Smiling I nuzzled it before turning all the way so we could press into one another. "Who's the day tripper?" Her voice asked me lowly while nibbling on my earlobe.

I nuzzled up under her chin. "His name is Glenn, he's a great norm." I panted back to her lightly clawing the back of her shoulders making her take in a shuddering breath. "Glenn is an F.I.B. officer so be nice." I smiled then tapped the tip of her nose.

Getting into the hot water I gasped a little when she turned me around to press my back into the wall. Her face was close to mine before slowly moving down to breathe in on my throat. It startled and aroused me more and I lightly placed my hands on her hips. "Then what is an F.I.B. officer doing in your church? Is he a babysitter?"

Her teeth lightly bit the tender skin near where Ivy had once bitten me but now healed from sight since my transformation. A small moan came out of me that purred for her to keep touching. Eyes slowly closing I pulled her close enjoying the solidness of another body. "You could say that. They like keeping an eye on me."

"They're not the only ones. You're too sexy to keep one's eyes off of for very long." She purred to me before pressing her lips softly down on mine. I was still high on the run as a Were and the adrenaline spike from Glenn pulling the gun not to mention Jade who was about to tear him apart in my living room.

My hands went up into her long black hair as her's pulled me closer and started to rove over my chest giving tender squeezes. Our lips pressed harder to each other trying to gain a dominating hand before our tongues entwined. I would have lost myself if I didn't remember that both Ivy and Glenn were in the kitchen. I pulled away with a haggard breath, "Just kissing and touching above the belt, okay?"

Jade gave me a stupid look as it sank in, "Okay so slow seducing, I like that game with you." She panted kissing me multiple times taking my breath away. "Can I still mess with your legs and ass?"

"Mmm, you can bet your sweet ass on that." I purred back my hands now lightly going down her back to her rear. "But I'm really hungry..."

Hinting towards leaving she chuckled as we turned the water off. "You have to say that right after you give me boundaries? I'm pretty hungry too but you told me to wait."

Laughing at her smirk we got out to dry off then sneaked our way back to my room to put some clothes on. I had on a dark green tank-top with matching shorts that hugged me snug in the back. Jade had on my black silk sweat pants that hung off her wide hips perfectly and had on one of my old hooded shirts that were different shades of grey, damn she looked good in everything.

Going for the door I yipped softly as Jade pressed herself into my back and started to nip at my shoulder. "Jade," my voice was low and my eyes hooded as her hands felt on my front.

Feeling her shudder she moved herself away from me and looked off to the side panting heavily. "Oh God you smell so good... let me go out before you?" Her voice was soft and to the top with restrained need.

Gulping I licked my lips and moved out of her way. Giving her a few steps head start I went after her and went straight to the fridge. Ivy and Glenn's conversation stalled a little bit and Jade introduced herself to Glenn. "Hi I'm Jade Montague, I was told you were an F.I.B. officer and to play nice." She gave him a sweet smile.

Ivy gave her a cold glare and I gaped at her. "Jade! He's a friend for crying out loud!"

"I was just introducing myself is all." She was a little confused on the glare she received from Ivy and it made me uncomfortable. It was a reminder to me that they were together. "Did I really say something that wrong?"

Glenn held his hand out to her, "Not at all Miss. Montague. I'm officer Glenn head of the Inlander Division at the F.I.B. it's nice to make your acquaintance."

She shook hands with him and still she was getting a dirty look from Ivy. Thinking it best to quickly step in before Jade snapped at Ivy for the looks I pulled out the phonebook and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Ivy and Glenn are dating, you're a little close..."

Blinked she understood and moved away from Glenn a little bit and I placed the phonebook down on the table as I went to go get the cordless phone. "Will you guys be up or staying here? I'm going to order some pizza."

As soon as I said it I knew I had hooked Glenn, for a Human he sure did love his tomatoes. Walking back into the room I saw a defeated look on Ivy while Glenn smiled a little, "Why yes we are."

"Wonderful." I smiled even if it was faked.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>_ So sorry again I haven't been updating as much as I should have. I've quit my job and now looking for a new one and gone from one relationship to a new one but I have to say I am much more happier! And my creativity has gone back up from the lack of stress from a horrible job and a horrible relationship! I love my girl that I've known for years and have been waiting for to ask me out, took her about 7 years but hey were there lol But uh so you know I'm working on my own story a sort and the chapters are long, its taking a lot of mmy time but I'm rambling!_

_Here is another chapter and please tell me what you think! I'm loving the feedback!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN:** Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated everything been a lot on my mind and a big change in my life but eh I had the sudden urge to read and got back into this a bit so I might as well ride the creative wave but it was mainly re-reading the posts on it that made me want to type more to it. Again thee only person I own is Jade which I am just fine with lol_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Eighteen

With pizza the four of us settled into the living room to I guess talk. Whenever Glenn and Ivy were together I didn't much feel like talking but at least I could talk with Jade when they expanded into their own little world of work and crime. Jade sat in fascination as she watched Glenn politely stuffed his face picking the slices with the most sauce. "So how was your run Rachel?" Ivy asked as she took small bites while not looking at me.

Currently Jade and I were curled up on her chair while she sat close to Glenn on the couch; they had more space between them than us. It was good that I had ordered two large pizzas, normally I didn't eat this much but running and transforming makes a girl hungry. Jade was much more proper as she ate almost as much as I did. Licking my lips of the thick red sauce I nodded as I swallowed my mouthful. "It was amazing! I think I might start doing this every full moon, it's a great run and workout."

Saying that made Jade jump beside me happily. "Really? I get to see you as a wolf more?! Thank you Ray!" Jade squealed happily into my ear as she flung her arms around me.

"You were a wolf?" Glenn asked confused. Obliviously a Witch couldn't turn into a Were and the only way that could happen was if the Focus was being used which was currently possessed within David's body. "You have a spell that lets you Were?"

Thinking it best not to tell him it was a curse I nodded. "She's such a pretty wolf." Jade purred close to my ear making me straighten. Her breath was hot so close to my face and neck. "I've never seen a red Were." Oh God I was getting too excited with her this close!

Eyes landing on us I closed mine trying to take non noticeable deep breaths to keep calm. "Jay calm down, we're making them uncomfortable."

Huffing she sat back still eating her pizza but sliding off the armrest to snuggle into my side. I couldn't look up at the two across from us but I doubted they were looking our way anyway. We sat in an awkward silence until Jade lean forward shuffling some pizza out into one and took the other that had at least three slices left, her leaning forward and the buttons on the top of her shirt undone showed a bit of cleavage which of course got everyone's attention.

Half of me wanted to smirk at Ivy and Glenn since their eyes locked onto her but the other half was getting a bit possessive. "Hmm?" Jade asked standing while looking down at me; she wanted me to follow her. Shaking my head I stood beside her and she gave me a calm happy smile, "I'm stealing Rachel back into her room so you guys can watch a movie or something. Don't worry about us we'll keep it down."

"Jade!" I gasped at her and she laughed a bit making her way towards my room. "Jade that's not funny." I complained as I went after her then softly shut the door behind me.

Putting the box down she climbed onto my bed showing me her incredible ass before laying down over some of my pillows. "Baby girl if I were to enchant your body again you'd know you wouldn't be able to keep it down, why would I lie to them and say we'd keep it down?"

She made sense and I went to go sit beside her and pulling out a slice.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

The next morning I felt... amazing! "Oh God what are you doing?" I moaned wiggling my body in a stretch that made even more soft sounds come out of me. God my body felt like it was on fire!

A purr came out of Jade and I felt her lips kiss at my hips. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Her breath was hot and I was wondering how long she's been at this, the touching me while I was sleeping not the whole making my world turn upside down.

I felt a flicker of tongue and gasped my hips jumping only to be held down. "Jade we talked about this, above the belt." Yes I wanted sex but I was still hoping that Ivy would get pissed enough and say something, and you know me possibly being with her. Not saying that I didn't love Jade but so many things has had happened over the past few years between Ivy and I.

She chuckled and her hands moved from my pelvis down to the inside of my thighs lightly scratching. "You always wear hip huggers so this follows your rules. If I really wanted to get around your little rule then I could always retort that you never wear belts." Jade said seductively then looked up thinking, "Well there are those times when you want to be tied down with them..."

"Jade," I sighed then hissed in a breath as she drew her nails down my thighs roughly. My legs spread at the attention and I blushed off to the side ashamed at how eager I was. "Morning."

Giving me a smile she pressed her form down on me while slowly creeping her way up. When we were face to face I smiled up at her my arms going around her neck while our lips found one another. Purring she pressed down on me and I ran my hands over her back then back to grip her perfect rear that lead to her perfect legs... "Oh Ray~" She moaned into my ear and my breath caught.

My eyes rolled back and rubbed my hips into her, "Shit Jay... you know better than to do that." My voice was already hot and raspy and with her snicker I flipped her over so I was on top. Growling I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips my hands pushing her's above her head then started my way down her neck with hard nips.

Jade moaned under my attention rubbing up into my crotch writhing for more. Shit I really wanted to make her moan... Getting ahold of myself I laid my head on her shoulder taking in deep breaths of her. Not helping. My hands loosened on her's and they found their way moving over my knotted red locks to start rubbing into my tight back, I was so _ready_ to tear her apart in the most beautiful fashion. "Good morning Ray." I let out a short chuckle and she smiled and our lips met again. We didn't break until the need to continue breathing was too great to ignore. "Mm if I remember right," she drawled rolling her eyes, "since we're not fooling around that means you're ready for breakfast." On cue my stomach growled and I gave her a sheepish smile. "Goddess you're cute! Okay okay let's go."

Giving her another kiss I rolled off sneaking out before she could pin me. I too remember our mornings and since we didn't fool around in bed if I stayed by the door she'd just pin me down and take me there. But then again even if we did play in bed she'd pin me. Giggling as I avoided Jade's snatching hands I stumbled my way into the kitchen.

Brewing the coffee first we set out on making cereal, one of the hardest meals to make in the morning. As soon as the cups were being brought down Ivy slowly made her way in, already knowing that she'd get up at the sounds of coffee being made I handed her a mug.

Sliding into our seats Jade and I watched as Ivy took a sip of her coffee stopping by her seat to turn on her heel and head towards the sink to open the window. It had been cooling off as summer was now fading into fall. Going back to her thrown she sat stiffly as she turned on her computer. "Good morning _Sunshine_." Jade greeted her as she took drank her coffee like it was the only substance needed. In truth it probably was.

Ivy glared at her, her jaw clenching and spots of red was soon starting to appear on her face. "Whoa whoa Ivy calm down." I said getting between their stare down. Why did they always have to clash?

_"I feel my blood boil, I feel my spine coil, my hair is ripping my mind is tripping. I am a monster, can I come over? Some kind of demon, to get you screaming!"_ The voice of Rob Zombi snapped into existence and cut the awkward silence. _"Werewolf, baby is all she really said. The moon went up and I went out of my head."_

"Oh my cellphone is going off!" I blinked then got up looking for it.

"Werewolf, Baby? Really Rachel?" Jade asked watching me walk into the living room.

_"She got on it like she want it. When the sun dies, night is calling."_

"Ah ha! Found it!" I smiled triumphal then clicked it on, "Hey David, what's up?"

_"Just wanted to call and tell you we will be stopping by later tonight to drop off both of your clothes but ah I have to go. I have an insurance run to make."_

Lucky. Wish I had more runs. "Yeah okay, see ya later tonight, bye." After his quick goodbye I walked back into the kitchen.

Jade smiled at me as I sat down, "I am the right one when the night comes, a lonely hunter you're falling under." She continued the song.

Just before I could say anything Ivy spoke, "That wicked feeling, start believing. You are afflicted by what the fangs did." A flash of her fangs caught my attention and I stifled a shiver.

Was that a play on me by Ivy? But how quickly she dismissed it had me pouting as I started to stuff my face. They couldn't tell that I'm frowning if my jaw is moving. It didn't look like I was the only one thinking that; Jade was frowning deeply only to replace it with a smug smile as she turned around taking my face into her hands and kissed me on the lips.

The first kiss was soft just to show that she could kiss me but the ones after it grew harder showing her possession and want over me. I hummed into it a little as we got into it but Jenks buzzed in through a Pixy hole, "Tinks tampon Rache! Control yourself!"

I pulled away from her blushing as I wiped my lips. Stupid Pixy. "Mornin' Jenks." I said softly not looking at them as I sipped my coffee.

"Mornin'? You two have been going at it since you got back from that 'Running with the Weres' in Kensington park. The kids heard you groaning this morning!"

"What?!" I squeaked looking at Jade, if I wasn't red before I sure as Hell was now!

Slowly she pulled her coffee to her sipping it with her eyes closed. "She wasn't groaning, more like slightly heavy breathing."

I swear I saw a shiver run up Ivy's spine as she sat even straighter in her seat looking hard at the computer screen. "What the Hell were you doing?!" I yelped at her crossing my legs.

"A little of this and a little of that..."

"What does _'a little of this and a little of that'_ mean?" I growled.

A fake groan of pleasure came out of her but making my hair stand on end a little. God I wanted to hear that again and again... "I love it when you growl at me. That usually means you're going to pin me down soon." She snickered.

Getting that she was joking with me I went back to sulk eating, "Brat." At this point I didn't want to know what she had been doing, or at least I didn't want her to say it out here for the others to hear.

Turning my attention to Ivy I watched her basically beat her computer with how she was typing on it but before I could say anything she stood, "I have a run today so I'm going to go hop into the shower, thank you for the coffee." Turning off her computer with a few clicks she went to rinse her mug out before heading back towards my bathroom. No matter how you looked at this Ivy was upset about everything that Jade and I were, and I wasn't even sure what that was.

"Looks like you really burnt her cookies." Jenks mocked as he lowered himself to the table we were the only ones to watch her walk out in all her angry vamp pheromones. Jade was rolling her eyes as she rubbed her leg into mine under the table. "But you two do go at it like,"

"A pair of dogs?" the smile on her lips had me smiling a little back as I moved my hair from in front of my eyes. "Mm you should have seen us in college." She laughed as she stood up, moved behind me, and then rested her upper body over my shoulders her head atop mine. "But I need to go too Ray, I have paperwork that I've been ah pushing off."

Was it bad that I didn't feel bad about that? It actually made me feel pretty good a little though now I was going to make sure I wasn't taking her away from her work. "When were you supposed to start today?"

Stretching up she started to rub my shoulders a little before moving to rub at my chest while somehow not looking like she was fondling me. "Ah about a few hours ago when I first started to wake you with kisses. Heh, I was planning on leaving early and leaving you a note but I uh got distracted."

"Jade get out of here!" I flushed, "You're already late, I'll talk with you later." I was waving her out now walking with her to the door but stopped her before she left for one last kiss. What can I say? I'm really needy and Jade was willing to fill my needs though I was telling her no.

Humming her hands went to rub my hips pulling me close as we kissed slowly before I gave her a nip, "Leave or you'll never go." With one last peck she was out the door and I was feeling like a high schooler, when was I ever going to go up?

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

**_AN:_**_ I'm pretty sure things are going to get a little sticky from here on out... XD take that as you will lol_

_Song played again was _Werewolf, Baby_ by_ Rob Zombi


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN:** Another chapter yay! So far I'm on a roll!_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Nineteen

Jenks was still on the table when I went back in to finish off my cereal that was probably now soft. "I already knew that I didn't understand woman but you take the cake. I have no clue what is going on up in that red knotted mess of a head of yours, I thought you wanted Ivy not the Were."

Looks like Jenks and I were about to have a heart to heart over smooshy cereal. I sat down with a sigh, "Yeah well Ivy doesn't want me." I kept my voice down so I could keep an ear on the sound of the shower.

He shook his head like a disappointed father but what was there to say to him? Jade wanted to do me and Ivy was currently sleeping with Glenn. My anger spiked for a moment and I growled as I pushed the bowl away and started to run my fingers through my hair only to get them caught as soon as I started. "So you're going to act like a child and make out in front of her?"

"Why does this even matter? Ivy is with Glenn anyway and she told me she wanted to be nothing more than friends, she's moved on and so should I. Well what if I am by getting back with Jade who actually wants to be with me? Jenks I just don't know what to do, I've waited I've tried to talk to her about it I've tried letting time go by so she would talk about it but each time I've met with a wall of 'I've moved on'. It's hard to keep going on like that when she says no and Jade is telling me yes and more." I was breathing hard by now flustered and confused on what I should be doing with my life. Damn it I really wanted to get this stupid silver band off and distract myself with a Demon fight!

It was silent for as long as Jenks could stand before he nodded his head a little, "Calm down hot stuff, I get it. But I already know how your story is going to play out, you and Ivy were practically made for each other but that Jade seems to be exactly like Ivy but not. I don't really know what you should do but just try not to fuck everything up I don't want to have to choose sides."

I already knew how that would turn out, Jenks would be on my side just like he had been with the misunderstanding from when she bit me the first time but I really didn't want it to ever get to that point again. Ever. My anger subsided as soon as it came on me to be consumed by depression, sighing I went to wash out my bowl my morning now blown.

By now Ivy was done with her shower and coming out of her bedroom from getting dressed. She paused for a moment by the kitchen opening, "Everything okay Rachel?"

"Yeah, have fun on your run." I gave her a half smile as I dried my hands but thankfully she took it at face value and left.

It started to trickle outside and Jenks moved his horde inside the church to fill the air with their laughter. Looking though my spell books I tried to stay out of the way of the Pixy children in slight fear of witch target practice and locked myself into my room. I wasn't looking for anything in particular but again my eyes caught the glisten of the silver bracelet. This bracelet was making my life normal besides my love life.

Putting the spell book down I curled up fingering the warmed metal. How long was this really supposed to keep me safe? They couldn't really think that this thing could hide me forever at some point the magic would need to be renewed and that meant for a split second they'd know I was still alive, that split second is enough to make me dead. But if I took it off early it would put me and everyone back at risk. But without my magic and my ability to tap a ley-line I was a sitting duck and pretty much useless in helping anyone let alone myself.

But no matter what I'd be putting Jade at risk and she has never fought anything like Al before and I'd much rather keep it that way. Ugh what am I to do?! Why don't I know anything to help me in these situations, haven't I been in something like this before? Damn it, it felt like my life was a fucking chapter book and every chapter is trying to outdo the other in making my life miserable!

My thoughts were pulled to my phone as I heard it vibrate telling me that someone had texted me. I smiled when I saw that it was a message from Jade, a naked picture of her slender stomach, a bit of bra and a dash above her womanhood. Looking at the bottom of the pic it read, _'I never wear belts and I don't hold you to your words ;)'_

A groan came out of me as I smothered my face into my pillows only to hum when it smelled like the both of us. I glanced back down at the photo as I bit my bottom lip my legs rubbing together in my heat. I wanted to claw her; down her lean olive skin and up her strong legs. Or maybe fist my hand around her long midnight black hair exposing her neck to kiss and nibble as my fingers lightly pet and caress between her warm legs.

Gulping I slid a hand into my panties looking over the skin I had once knew without fail. The threats she made when I had somehow won over her and had gotten her tied down to the bed and did whatever flickered into my mind making her soon gasp and beg for me to…

Another message was received from the Were, _'I bet you're playing with yourself, you naughty girl 3'_ Fuck she knew me to well and I bet she knows that I'm not going to reply to her until after I'm done with my little fantasy.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Days went by which seemed like forever. Ivy was still being Ivy around me and Glenn has been kidnapping her to the F.I.B. building to help with some cases, Jenks was teaching his kids how to read and write while also moving some of their things into the church with winter coming, and Jade has been in lockdown at work with a sudden flood of insurance claims. The later one was the one that bothered me the most, I never got to see her beside the half nude pictures she was sending me at night to keep me company, the wise ass.

Even Erica couldn't keep me company with all her testing going on in school. Which after I had sent her the text message wondered why, she was a sweet kid but I didn't need her getting me killed with either of my two crushes. Bis was asleep in the daylight hours and Rex the cat was hiding away from the little Pixies, poor thing. So I was left to my own devises which was a spell book I could not use.

I've started looking through it for anyway to still keep me hidden from the Demon's but let me use my magic but all that I could find was Demon curses that I wasn't very comfortable using… And there was no way I was going to ask Ceri to take on more smut.

Jenks buzzed in front of me and I looked up to see him dripping dust shifting through colors of excitement and curiosity, "Quen is outside."

Trent's sectary? What could he be doing here if not to hire us? Jumping up I went to get the door but I stood taking up the space where the door had been looking bored. He stood under an umbrella with no look on his pox scared face. "Hello Quen, what could bring you here to my doorstep?" Jenks landed on my shoulder with a cocky smile. They were great friends it seemed after some questing in the old elven way.

"I've come to pick you up; Sa'han has a job he'd like to discuss with the both of you." He waited there for me to pull on my shoes and my red coat before walking with him to the car.

Waiting inside was Ceri who I happily hugged, "It's so good to see the both of you!" She smiled happily; she has been living with them for the past few months to be with Quen the father of her daughter Ray. "How is everyone fairing?" she asked settling herself into the soft supple leather seats of the limo. Trent really needed to get less noticeable cars if he was going to come pick me up.

"Sex for brains here has gotten herself a new plaything hoping to make Ivy jealous who is busy with Glenn, helping him with cases." He added the last in lately like an afterthought. I always loved how Jenks could put things so frankly and make me sound like an animal.

Ceri just gave me a tired smile and I could swear I could see her shaking her head, "What's his name and where did you meet this one?" She made it sound like I was doing this a lot!

"It's an old flame~" Jenks sang moving over to her before I could try to swat at him, "and she's a girl. A girl way out of Rachel's league but somehow our girl here hooks the big sex fish of the pond."

"Another woman?" Ceri asked now curious, what was my life a soap opera? "And an old lover? When?"

"Enough already! My love life is none of your business! Is there anything you can tell me about what Trent wants with us?" I asked wanting to talk about something else. I didn't want to gossip about this but I knew if I left Jenks with her for any amount of time he'd tell her my whole life story in a matter of minutes.

Not even phased by me she smiled, "I don't know, I came to see you and go for a bit of air."

At Trent's compound we were lead back into the office we had broken into finding that Trent had a nice fire going in the open room that lead outside. Jonathan was standing by Trent's desk pouring what smelled liked hot spiced cider, today was a bit nippy. Trent looked up from some papers he was looking at then quickly straightened them putting them out of my sight. "Ah Rachel, Jenks how nice of you to come, no Ivy? And it's nice to have you back Ceri."

"I'm only stopping by for a moment; I'm going to go see the children."

"What kind of work do you have for us to do?" Jenks asked buzzing around the fire to keep warm and flew high on the heat currents.

Trent was wearing one of those sweaters only a dad would wear and I had a suspicious feeling that it was Ceri who got it for him; he would have never worn it otherwise. He moved to stand by the fire where I was already being drawn, "Would you like some hot cider?"

"That sounds nice but you still haven't told us why we're here."

"Jonathan pour Rachel a glass." It still felt so weird having him call me by my first name but it did feel good to have Jonathan pouring me a glass of cider. "I asked you here to see if you were interested in getting your magic back."

I almost dropped the glass Jonathan was grudgingly handing me. "Wh-how?" I was stuttering and Jenks raised even higher dust coming from him heavily.

"No!" he screeched making my ears hurt. "No Demon knows she's alive if she can use her magic then they will come here and _kill_ her!"

He sat and motioned for me to do so as well, I sipped my cider as I listened to him explain, damn this cider was good! "I have been doing some research on how you can still have contact to a ley-line but stay hidden from the Demon's, even better it's said to be on this side of the line. Story tells of an old pendant once crafted by a thief who had stolen magic artifacts from temples in which to make it so that his magic could never be traced back to its original maker. It also gives the wearer some sort of secrete knowledge it wasn't very well translated."

"What do you mean translation?"

He gave a small shrug that looked odd for him, "I was reading through some papers that were left over from the elves before us and it told a story about this pendant that sounded exactly what you needed to live _your_ life."

I was willing to grasp at straws here if it meant I could be me without the Demon part. "Well where is it?"

"We think somewhere in the mountains of-"

"You think?" Jenks cut in his voice harsh, "This could just be some bedtime story and be a huge waste of time, there has to be a catch otherwise why didn't you elves gone after it then? You can wield magic."

Trent was starting to look annoyed, "I was just looking to help."

"Then the best way to help is not to fill the witch's head with ideas that could get her killed!"

"Whoa calm down Jenks, jeeze." I huffed at him, it's like he thinks I can't take care of myself. "Thanks for looking into it Trent but I think I'm going to have to pass." If Ivy was here she'd be siding with Jenks and this sounds a bit like a waste of time.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Two days from the information Trent had to give me and I hadn't put anymore thought into it then I had then. It just sounded too good to be true and it probably wouldn't be so as easy as I'd hope it to be. Turn me I needed to get laid so I could think more clearly.

And thinking about getting laid I still hadn't spent much time with Jade and I was now starting to sorely miss her with Ivy still giving me the cold shower from the kisses Jade had given me the last time she was here which was starting to feel like forever ago. Maybe I should do something for her the next time she comes over, maybe make dinner since I was becoming domestic. Ivy wasn't home much and I was starting to get a bit claustrophobic with all these pixies.

_Hey how are you?_ I sent back and didn't wait long before I had a reply, _Better now, hey baby what are you up to? 3_ I smiled as I sat up in the chair, _Just wondering when I'm going to see you again, it's been like a month! – A week at best but I know what you mean lol do you have plans this weekend?_ "Wow that was fast, maybe I should have asked to see her sooner." I smiled to myself replying, _I'm free, have something in mind? – Pack some clothes and any edible lotion you may have =D I'm picking you up in a few hours,_ I laughed shaking my head as I got my things together.

_~X~X~X~X~_

**_AN:_**_ I'm trying to keep this up and so far have started the next chapter after this with a bit of an idea on where I want to go, tell me how you're liking the story so far I love the feedback_ =)


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:** Wow chapter 20 already 3_

**WARNING:_ This chapter contains some hotness with only more to come! Finally some lemon stuff!_**

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Twenty

The windows were rolled up and the heater on as Jade drove me to her place, I couldn't say that I wasn't a little excited to be going to her place. This was Jade's new place after we had lived together. "Rachel calm down or I'll think you can't wait to get out of your clothes." She smirked her face still directed at the road. It will be harder, now there is no one to be watching in on us making me want to behave.

"How was work today?" I asked feeling odd on asking it, I was becoming a housewife.

She shrugged, "Just another day at work but my day starts now that you're here." Jade flashed her smile at me.

"You're such a sap." I reached out and placed my hand on her lap as she drove to her place which seemed to be on the other side of the Hollows in the more busy part of town.

Jade lived in a two story condo with a forest earth color theme not to mention all the plant life she had. Jenks' kids would love it here it was almost like a plant nursery. "So what do you think?"

"I knew you liked gardens but not so much to want to live in a jungle." I laughed following in after her looking at the different kinds.

"I wanted my own garden and so many other people have already rented space up on the roof of this place so there was nowhere left. You shouldn't be saying anything you have yourself a witch garden in the back." She led me back towards the stairs that walked up to a balcony that looked over the jungle enclave of her first floor. I was half expecting her to have a cat or two prowling along in the branches of the sturdier plants and vines.

Upstairs looking down was much prettier but I was distracted when I felt Jade's hands slip around my waist hooking over the rim of my jeans. "Do you want to camp out here then, or my bed?" she asked in a low voice against my ear as she rubbed her crotch into my ass pressing me against the railing.

I already knew how Jade liked her beds, fluffy with comforters it was like sleeping on a cloud. "Let me check out your bed and we'll see whether or not I sleep in the bed of a Were or out with her under a jungle canopy." Turning me around she gave me a kiss before pulling me towards her room. As I thought her bed was one massive pillow. Smiling I dropped my bag running my hands over the covers, "I think I could get lost in this."

"So will your clothes." She purred behind me pushing me forward pinning me down to the bed. Her lips pressed against mine as I struggled, she rubbing and hump my rear. My legs spread and I let small moans leave me as she massaged the heat between my legs with her knee making me hot and needy. "Rachel I've missed you." She panted hotly her hands still holding me down.

"Jade let me up." I panted wanting to at least to roll over so she could rub on me at a better angle.

She gave me a soft growl as she nuzzled my hair from my neck so she could lay kisses and nips as she tried to wiggle my wrists together so she could have a free hand. Of course I wasn't going to fight too hard… I bit my lip as she got what she wanted with both my wrists in one she started to move under me flipping me on my back my legs straddling her waist. Jade gave me a smirk satisfied with herself before using her hand to shove up my shirt. "Mm my milky white witch, your skin looks amazing~" I wasn't about to tell her that it was because of my transforming into the mink and wolf but I couldn't form any words when her hot hands ran over my body pushing up my bra to hold my breast.

"Does the wolf have the witch's tongue?" she chuckled dominantly over me her fingers brushing over my nipple, it perking between her fingers. "Ray you're so hot," she purred as she leaned down kissing under one breast then nuzzled up into it as a cat could a hand. My breath was getting heavy as she nipped and pulled at my lacey black bra with her fangs looking almost about ready to rip it off of me.

"Jade you better not rip these." I puffed out wiggling a little, she thrusted hard between my legs making me buck and grind roughly into her.

The bumps and grinds came harder causing massive friction between us, "Then you shouldn't have worn them over here. I'll buy you a new pair." She panted her hand coming up to rip it away.

"Jade no~" I whined and she growled at me moving her hand up to push both the bra and my shirt off, well not all the way she left my arms tangled in the mess whole her tongue flickered over one perk before sucking it into her mouth making me mew. "Hn yes~"

She chuckled with my nipple in her mouth, one hand on my other breast the other lightly dragging her nails down my stomach. In the background I heard a phone ringing but I didn't care as I rubbed into her moaning arching my chest into her mouth as she sucked every once in a while a fang brushing sharply over me. Jade switched to the other nipple her fingers still working the one she had just left the care of her other fingers working on the button of my jeans.

Heat throbbed inside of me and I wanted to fuck and be fucked. The ringing hadn't stopped and it was starting to get on my nerves. But whoever was calling could damn well wait, I've been waiting for this for months now! "Jade I'm stuck, help me out of my clothes?" Was I really going to go through with this? There wouldn't be any turning back if I did… The ringing still went on the worst part was she had a phone in her room, something I would have never allowed. "You're phone is ringing."

"It is? I was listening to something better." She smirked at me slowly untangling my arms and kissing me at the same time. The called had called, ended, and called again by the time we stopped kissing and Jade got up to go get the phone. "Montague." Jade's voice was rough as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yes I'm busy," she looked back at me and stared a moment. I smiled naughtily and played with my nipples, she watched on for a second before looking away angrily, "But I finished for the day…" Oh this wasn't sounding good. "No it's not your fault," she sighed a defeated sigh and I started to get dressed again as she finished up. "Well I need to go back to the office for a little bit, seems a paper was misplaced and I need to renew it and get it in before the day is out." Jade said sourly as she stood up straight pulling on her professional look, "You can come with me or stay here if you like."

"I wouldn't want to be in the way." I sighed a little lying on her bed fully dressed.

Smiling she walked stalked over to me her hips swaying, "Let me rephrase, I'd like you to come so I could have some eye candy." Her smile turned wicked as she tugged on the front of my pants. "All it is is a displaced paper or two; the most it should take is an hour, tops."

Well I would get a chance to see where again Jade works and what she does for a living. "Why not?"

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

So Jade worked exactly where I thought she did the same place Jenks and I had broken into a year ago to steal her father's pride wishing fish. So the looks I got were either a look of surprise or a bit of hostility. A small Were woman came quickly up to Jade not even noticing me by her side, "Sorry Jade I know I turned it over to them but they had lost the paperwork on the Mitchel's case. Mr. Ray told me to call you and get it filled out again so it could be turned in today otherwise we'll be losing money on the case, I ah have a few more things for you to sign while you're here anyway." She talked rapidly then quickly handed over some papers to Jade with a pen.

Jade was calm and quite as she picked up the papers her quick eyes glancing over them before signing her name at the bottom. "Grace could you get us some coffee. Two ah what did you get last time Rachel?"

For the first time the Were woman noticed me, she gave me this weird look the whole time I told her what it was that we wanted. She was pretty, wavy brown hair that brushed her shoulders, a nice body frame that showed she was a Were, and had a nice sense of shoes with the pretty high heels she was wearing. Jade started to walk towards her office and I followed finding she had a nice overview of the garden on the side of the building. "Nice office." Spacious with only subdued earth colors, she even had a small couch with a few chairs. I was slightly surprised not to see a fireplace in the center of the room or something, thinking back on Trent.

"For a time I thought so too, now I just think of this place as more of a prison." She smiled a little up from her desk. Walking over to her I stood behind her moving her long straight black hair to the side rubbing her shoulders a bit as she read the papers then wrote in something that could only be insurance talk. She purred as I rubbed on her then leaned down to nibble on the rim, the door was closed no one would disturb us and I was still hot from her room. "Ray you dirty girl." Her purr grew louder as she turned in her chair then yanked me down onto her lap to bury her nose into my neck.

My hands moved from her shoulder to her hair running through the silk strands before lightly clawing at the back of her neck while we kissed. "I have your coffee Miss. Montague." Grace her sectary said as she walked in not an emotion flickering across her face catching me in Jade's lap or that we had been kissing.

"Thank you Grace I'll be good for now, I'll call you if I need anything else." Jade said in a husky voice her eyes watching me. I couldn't help but feel a little shy at being caught making out in an office when work should be done.

Grace left the coffee on the desk before turning on her heel to leave us. As soon as the door was closed Jade grabbed my head and kissed me again, her tongue slowly slipping into my mouth while one hand went under my shirt. Kissing grew harder and hungrier as I rolled my hips down onto her lap. Her heat and want washed over me in a sudden wave.

Soon both hands were under my shirt pushing them up and off me my bra pulled down so she could suck on my chest. I groped outside her shirt for a split second before she lifted me, my legs hooking around her waist before she slammed me down onto her desk thrusting and grinding our cores setting us on fire. Jade kissed both breasts before licking and sucking down my stomach smiling at the muscles running her fingers over them then moved down to my jeans. "Ray you smell so good." She panted her lips ghosting over my skin making me shiver as I arched and bucked into her lips her hips.

"Will you give this to me?" she asked pausing for a moment the button popped and the zipper down.

A simple question that made my body go on fire, I bit my lip as I looked up at her. She was better than sexy when she was in this kind of state. "Yes~" I moaned out with desire, I needed this, this sense of closeness.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

**_AN:_**_ What did you think for a little flirting play? Well I hoped you liked it because the porn is about to start pouring out XD sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to start typing on the next chapter plus I thought this would at least make you come back ;) hopefully I'll be putting it up tomorrow_


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Sorry I left all of you on such a steamy cliffhanger! ^^' to make it up to you this whole chapter is sex! Haha so as I just mentioned this chapter is graphic so **WARNING!**_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

Chapter Twenty One

A moan of happiness came out of Jade before she crushed her lips on me her hands hooking into my pants and panties ripping them off to expose my lower body. She moved down kissing, licking, and nipping her hands rubbing at my legs keeping them spread as she moved lower until she was on her knees before me. Her face was flushed and her green eyes showed golden lust as she kissed the mound right above my womanhood her eyes watching me closely making sure I wouldn't want to back out. But as soon as she took a breath her eyes closed her tongue slipping out and lightly petting the most sensitive part of my body making my head roll back into her desk. Her moves were slow so not to scare me but hungry at the same time her tongue darting out more bravely to lick me up.

It felt so good to feel her warm breath on me my fingers tangling in her hair as I gasped hips jerking when her tongue slipped inside of me one hand softly playing around with my clit. "Jade~" I groaned and she growled her licks becoming harder as her nails lightly dug into my thighs.

"You know better than to moan my name but you always did like the thrill of almost getting caught." She smirked up at me her fingers still playing and tugging at my clit making my breathing short and hot. "My little thrill seeker." Her tongue dipped in me once more before licking up and around my sensitive part making me wiggle on her desk and papers pulling her closer.

Yeah I may like it a little bit but she was getting off on this as much as I was. But her little pause for polite conversation ended as she went back to licking me. Slowly up and down it went making sure to pay special attentions to the sides pulling deep and needy moans from me as I arched into her skillful tongue tugging on her hair. Jade crawled up my body sucking on my nipples once more her fingers now feeling me out running softly between my folds. "Jade come here," I growled moving my hands down to tug on her shirt so we could kiss our tongue swirling as her fingers sunk inside.

My gasp was swallowed in our kiss my hips bucking into her fingers as she moved over me on top of the desk shoving papers and folders off onto the floor. One finger poked and prodded inside of me then two were opening me making me shudder under her my nails digging into her shoulders as I held onto this beautiful woman. Her mouth was demanding but her fingers gentle as she only stoked the fire more. "My little witch," she panted as she sucked on my neck her body moving in time with her finger thrustings, "let me finish up here so we can go home and do this properly. And so I can make you scream my name." she growled out possessively spreading her digits inside of me.

My body didn't like the lack of her fingers as they were pulled out of me slowly and replaced with her tongue as she began to lick me up. To say I was disappointed when I was pulling my pants back on was a bit of an understatement but I knew Jade would make it up to me as soon as the door was closed. We sipped our now lukewarm coffees, "Even cold the coffee taste good." I think Jade could eat or drink just about anything and was now really missing my connection to the ley-lines; I couldn't even warm a simple drink that Ceri had taught me.

I picked up the papers and folders off the ground as Jade quickly now jotted down notes on the papers and signed them to get out of here faster. Near the end she called Grace back into the room, "Grace could you finish out the last few papers? Just use the stamp for it and ah neutralize my office and papers if you'd be so kind." Jade flashed a pretty smile before taking me by the elbow and leading me out.

"Neutralize?" I asked confused but keeping up in step.

"Baby you've forgotten, we're werewolves we have really good sense of smell if you recall." She kissed me softly on the lips as we stopped by the elevator doors. It was taking all of her self-control not to jump me now, knowing where all the cameras were. Judging by how well she was behaving herself I'd say there was a lot. Flushing I looked over my shoulder to see some Weres eyeing us as we had walked passed them. "Calm down Rachel, everything is fine unless you freak out about it." She gave me a soothing smile then dragged me into the elevator.

It was pure and utter pain standing in the elevator together in such close confines with our scents mingling in the air. Jade's eyes were turning gold and she was licking her teeth, something I saw Ivy do when she thought no one was looking. Once the doors had opened she scooped me up and took off towards her car, we had gotten out of here half an hour earlier but I wouldn't say Jade had gotten all the work done either. "Jade put me down," I laughed and then sucked in a breath when she let me slide down her body making sure to catch me on her knee slowly lowering me. "You're mean." I panted as I leaned in and kissed her as she worked on opening the door and shoving me in.

"You can tell me just how mean I am back at home with my head between your legs." She growled out playfully to me as she then ran around to her side. To say that we sped home would be about right if you ignored stop signs and sped through yellows.

When her front door slammed shut she was on me her lips nipped mine as her hands found my clothes and tore them off, "Jade! I told you not to rip these!" My complaint was on deaf ears as she pushed down my pants, got on her knees, and began to lick and suck. Fuck, there went my IQ… My eyes rolled back and my head hit the door as I gripped her hair my hips bucking a little as she flicked her tongue over me then started to suck on one of her fingers. I knew where this was going, "Jade let's move to your bed."

It seemed it went through for she left my ripped clothes on the floor and carried me once more to her bed to throw me down so she could work on her clothes. I liked the show and the flashing of her gold eyes that never left me as she roughly tore at her own clothes leaving them very much the same state as mine as she pounced on top of me her lips stealing my breath away as I held her close. Her hips rubbed into me and soon we were panting as we grinded against one another, "I don't know what I want more…" she panted her lips and teeth now moving over my jaw and neck.

I shivered at the nips from her sharp teeth and moaned as I ran my hands over her toned body, "What's that?" I panted my mind swimming; honestly I wasn't sure why we were still talking.

Seeing me in this state she chuckled as she sucked a nipple into her mouth her fingers now rubbing up my thighs and lightly touching the folds. "If I want to taste more of my sweet witch or if I'd rather spread her." She said in a heated breath leaving me aching.

"I want you inside me~" I whimpered my arms now going around her neck as my body pressed and rubbed into her, her fingers were teasingly circling around my clit making my hips jerk every once in a while.

I felt her smile against my chest as she gave it a few kisses, "I can obligate with that." Jade purred her fingers touching around my womanhood before slowly sinking inside of me. Sucking in a small breath I felt my insides shiver and clench at her causing her to wiggle her fingers as she deepened her way inside of me. A moan came out of her as she closed her eyes her fingers now starting to pump out of me at a more bearable pace, if only I could make her pick up the speed. "You're so sexy Ray." She growled her kiss overpowering me as she thrusted me with need now adding a third finger.

"Jay-Jade!" I gasp as she touched a sensitive nerve only making me want to get fucked faster. My nails raked down her back and I nipped at her lip done with her talking for now.

Smirking at me she rolled around so that I was on top of her, her fingers never leaving from the wet warmth of my pussy. Getting the point I started to lift and drop my hips riding on top of her fingers moaning as I directed her to where I wanted her pressure. "That's right Rachel~" Jade moaned watching me as I rode her fingers panting and shivering as she spread them feeling my inner walls.

"F-fuck~" I mewed feeling the heat and lust swell in me as her fingers jerked up into my sweet spot making my insides flutter and constrict. When my eyes weren't rolling into the back of my head I watched Jade as she looked over my body biting her lip, she looked like she needed some attention.

Leaning down so my frizzy red hair curtained us I nipped at her bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. My hands rubbed over her soft flesh as I rolled my hips making sure movement never ended as I pleasured myself on her. She smiled into the kiss her other hand running down my back before clawing at my hips. After a few moments of kissing I moved down her jaw to her neck where the thought of leaving hickies all over her neck crossed my mind but settled to leave my marks around her breasts.

But the lower I tried to move the faster her fingers started to pump inside of me; I was getting close to my climax fast from the lack of contact but who wouldn't if a Goddess like Jade was under you trying to make you cum. How could I refuse her? But I was on a mission of pleasure; I wanted to taste her skin and heat as much as she tasted mine. It took conscious effort to focus and not just roll over moaning clinging to her. Opening my eyes just a crack I leaned down kissing hotly over her collar bone and towards her breasts where I couldn't help but nuzzle and moan before taking a nipple into my mouth.

The sounds she made only pushed me to do more as I softly sucked and rubbed with my hands. Soon my hands were moving down her body clawing over her hips then spreading her legs. She gave me a throaty laugh that almost sounded like a moan as she looked down at me her fingers working me even harder. "I'm not done with you yet Witch; I can wait to have my turn. I told you I'd make you scream out my name." The smirk she gave me did it, it pushed me over the edge and I shivered as I fell on top of her out of breath as I came. Jade's free hand ran up my body and moved my hair out of my face as she chuckled. "Don't think this is over just yet Ray." She purred into my ear rolling me over so that she was on top of me once again.

Before she could move down, and she was moving down, I grabbed her hair in a loose fist and pulled her up to kiss me. It was breathless and still needy as her hands roved over my flesh then went between my legs jerking them up and apart. When we parted from our kiss she smirked down at me as she once again slipped down over me giving butterfly light kisses over my torso and into the heat. She took a deep breath and I watched as her eyes rolled back before softly licking up the outer lips then slipping past to dip a little inside my core. We both moaned and soon I was starting to writhe on the bed running my fingers through her silky strands trying not to buck as she fucked me with her tongue. "Jade you feel so good~" I moaned out feeling her tongue flicker over the sensitive tip making me suck in a breath.

She worked her tongue faster bringing me back to my climax and over within moments leaving me a shuddering pool of goo on her bed as she rubbed her body up against me kissing softly on the lips. A purr escaped me as I cuddled close to her my eyelids heavy and my mission of pleasure failed as I felt sleep start to tug at me. Jade had made me cum twice and they weren't little. I blushed as I looked down between us and saw a wet spot the size of a puddle, God I should have gotten off before I came over here it looked like I haven't came in a year…

"You're so fucking sexy." Jade purred huskily into my hair as I nuzzled close my lips finding her shoulder. "And you taste so good, I missed your taste." The more she talked in her low sexy voice the drunker I felt on it. My lips kept moving in soft kisses over her chest before I was softly sucking on her nipples. Her body went tight but not wire tight her breath held as I suckled. Glancing up at her my hands started to lightly move across her chest and stomach before holding onto her hips.

Jade's eyes were closed and her hands went to my back softly scratching soft circles over my back and shoulders as she let out a low purr. I started to move down tracing my tongue along the sleek muscle she had in her stomach then nibbled over her hips. She sucked in a breath then rolled over onto her back, her long legs slid over my shoulders and I started to rub her inner thighs as I watched her while my tongue darted out and licked at her clit. Her panting became faster and she was soon glaring down at me, "Did I make you suffer by waiting?" she basically whined at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Green eyes hid behind closed lids as she let out a slow hot breath as I softly sucked her into my mouth then let go to softly kiss. She loved it when I planted soft loving kisses here, a few soft licks and maybe a suck and she'd be attempting to ride my face. And as I had thought she was soon growling at me with impatiens, "Ray please, if you don't do something more I'm gonna rape you."

I bit my lip at the look she gave and a hand moved from her thighs to rub at her clit as my tongue slipped inside of her. Jade tasted good~ but then again we couldn't get enough of each other back then. I mewed as her I licked her faster my fingers moving quickly over her then switched with my mouth so I could go deeper. A throaty moan came out of her as she gripped my hair her hips bucking in time with my fingers. "Yes, God yes~" she mewed as I added another finger spreading her as I sucked her clit into my mouth. I felt the rush and heat of her cum and I slowly took my fingers out of her to suck them into my mouth. "You are so God damn sexy, come here." She purred as she watched me.

Crawling over her I nuzzled into her neck before making out with her slowly. Opening my eyes I found her to be staring at my face with a happy satisfied look, "What?" I asked in a dream voice curling up against her with one of my legs slipping over her.

Chuckling she slipped her arm under my head and curled it around me, "Mm nothing, just thought I'd never get to see this look on your face again." She said softly before kissing me again. It was soft and loving at first but slowly it started to get hungry again. A moan came out of my throat and I knew sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

It was the alarm clock that finally made us stop otherwise I think we would have kept going until we passed out from exhaustion, which wouldn't be much longer. Reaching over Jade slammed her hand down making the morning people's chatter stop, panting she looked over at me and I breathlessly blew a stray strand of hair out from my eyes. She had a goofy look on her face as she stared at me.

"What now?" I asked in a pant my smile probably as goofy as her's.

"We lasted all night." She laughed then sluggishly got up on all fours and hovered over me. "I think I'm going to skip work today." She told me then moved so she was sitting on my pelvis.

She moved her head in a circle to maneuver her hair then looked at me from under it, God she was sexy. My eyes slowly moved from her face to look at her long neck then landed on the discolored hickies I had left all over her chest. Smile brightening I sat up a little under her and started to kiss each mark. Her fingers ran loosely through my hair to get the knots out then rested on my shoulders lightly drawing circles. "Don't think I was the only one marked last night." She teased playfully leaning to one side to show over my hips and down between my legs. "I should kiss my marks too." She stated in a purr and moved to do so.

Laughing softly I stopped her before she kept me on my back any longer. "How about we do some light petting and kissing in the shower? I'll wash you clean."

Jade laughed back, "I could scrub you and I don't think you'd ever be 'clean'." I pushed at her as we got up and she led me to the bathroom.

Her bathroom was half the size of her room which was still twice the size of any normal bathroom. And her shower had no walls or curtains just a corner of the room that had a slight dip to a drain; it looked like one of those new styled showers. This was going to be an interesting shower.

By the time we were stumbling out of the bathroom the sun was just starting to come up and once again her phone was ringing. "Fuck forgot to call in." Jade cursed as she led me back to her room where she picked up the phone. "Hey Grace," Jade sighed but it was at least in a better mood than last night, "I was going to call in…" There was a pause and then her eyes closed, I think our little fuck fest was going to have to wait. Even as she was complaining into the phone asking for someone to cover her for the day she looked amazing. Words were coming out of her mouth but I couldn't seem to hear as my eyes traveled back over her form. Those hickies were mine, and she looked good sporting them about, her body was muscular as were most Were's and her legs. Mental moan~ I loved her legs the most. She was moving her legs a bit rubbing them together and moving from one side of the room to the next as she continued to talk to Grace.

They moved back to standing in front of me before they kicked me onto my back, Jade regaining my full attention. "You were staring." She purred still standing her foot softly nudging my breast. "I have to go back in but not for a full day, you want to come with?"

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_AN: So what did all of you think? I'm not sure if I want to make this 'graphic' or basically skip all the actually feel good stuff (I'm hoping you don't want that lol)_

_Give me your thoughts on what you'd might like to see and I was wondering if I should make this a bit more 'hardcore' XD_


End file.
